Fighting With Love
by Brucatul-grl
Summary: Nathan and Brooke get close finding comfort in each other after being hurt by Lucas and Haley, will a determined Lucas be able to win her back, will Haley get Nathan back? Brathan?rewritten after chap37!
1. Chapter 1

Brooke sat on the sand and saw the waves tumble upon each other. She absentmindedly wrote Lucas' name on the sand with her finger. Then she'd erase it and write it again. When she saw what she was doing, she looked down at the name in disgust.

She crossed the name out, and then patted the sand to destroy the name.

"Brooke?"

Brooke didn't turn around, "Hey,"

"I heard what happened between you and Lucas," he whispered sympathetically.

Brooke laughed bitterly, "Everyone in tree hill probably found out what a dumbass I was –_again._"

"Brooke no-…"

"How could he Nathan? And with my best friend too! How could Peyton, how could she do that again after she knew how hard it was for me to trust again."

"Honestly? I don't know. BUT, you guys _were_ fighting, and well, Peyton _was_ grieving about her mom,"

"Nathan that's _bull_, yes we did have a fight, but that doesn't justify what he did, and true, Peyton was sad about her mom, but seriously Nathan, does that really mean she can go sleep with her best friends boyfriend?"

Nathan looked down at Brooke's finger that was still writing Lucas' name in the sand. Brooke followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at, and quickly pulled her hand back and joined it with her other hand that was in her lap.

"No Brooke, your right, nothing could justify their actions, now do you know the way I felt about what Haley did?"

"No Nathan its different-…"

"No it isn't,"

Brooke nodded slowly and looked back at the waves as Nathan took a place beside her. They sat there for a while in a comfortable silence looking out at the water, until Brooke slowly lowered her head onto Nathan's shoulder.

He looked down at her, her eyes were closed and he could see her forehead wrinkled in frustration. For the first time Nathan saw the real Brooke. Not the girl that wore the best clothes, and could be a big bitch. Or the one that got the most drunk at parties, and wasn't embarrassed by the fact that she slept with a _big_ population of guys. He saw the one that wrote in her diary every night, and always had dreamed of prince charming, and the one that put so much love in a guy for the first time and was hurt, but tried again the second time only to be hurt –_again._

Nathan put an arm around her in comfort. They had never _really_ been friends, just two people who knew the same group of friends.

This was the first time they had actually talked, and like seriously talked.

They sat there for who knows how long, trying to comfort their broken hearts.

A/N I hope I didn't lose anyone, I'll explain the cheating situation in more detail next chapter, please review and you'll get the next chapter _very _soon. My fist One tree hill fic…:$ …I hope you guys enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke woke up the next morning by the waves slightly touching her feet. She quickly got up noticing she wasn't in her bed! She sat up and saw that she was still on the beach, she heard light breathing beside her and found Nathan quietly snoring.

The previous night came back to her, and she didn't notice that she was smiling. Yesterday, her and Nathan had sat beside each other and talked, they really talked, and fell asleep there.

She stood up and brushed the sand off her clothes, and kicked Nathan lightly. "Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty," she teased.

Nathan moaned and turned the other way, "Five more minutes," he groaned.

Brooke smiled down at him; she slowly brought her lips close to his ear, "NATHAN WAKE UP!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"AHHHHH FUCK!" Nathan yelled as he quickly sat up, and glared at Brooke. "What the hell did you do that for Brooke?"

She ginned widely at him, "Sorry," she said pleased at his reaction.

"No your not," Nathan glared, still upset about the _loud_ awakening.

"Your right, I'm not," she stated bluntly, and started laughing again.

"Oh Brooke Davis, your dead," Nathan muttered as he tried grabbing her arm in his sitting position.

Brooke backed up, and when she noticed him standing up, she squealed as she started to _run!_

"Get back here," Nathan yelled, and even though, being the athlete he was, Brooke's speed and his tiredness had Brooke still taking the lead.

What really infuriated him was she was confident enough to slow down and turn toward him to stick her tongue out.

"Oh Brooke," Nathan growled, as he felt the smile tug at his lips.

He picked up speed, and caught up to her in no time, he grabbed her by the waist from behind and swung her around falling to the ground with her.

Brooke giggled uncontrollably, he was on top of her, and both of her tiny wrists were grabbed in one of his large hands as he pinned her to the spot, while with the other hand he tickled her.

They were having so much fun; they didn't notice Lucas and Haley, watching them a few feet away. They watched in horror at the somewhat intimate seen, with Nathan pinning Brooke down.

Lucas couldn't help it, his fist automatically clenched, and his knuckles turned white. Haley felt her face go red.

Lucas cleared his throat, and got the pairs attention. Nathan quickly stood up and pulled Brooke with him. They both stood up, and looked back at the other glaring pair.

Brooke felt the pang of hurt again; looking at Lucas brought back all her pain again. She had momentarily forgotten the deceit from her now _ex _boyfriend and her ex best friend. Nathan looked at Haley, and saw the hurt on her face, surprisingly that made him happy, happy to see her in pain, at what she had mistaken.

"Brooke-…" Lucas started.

"Don't you _dare_," Brooke said as she brought up her hand silencing him. "Lucas I honestly don't _ever_ want to see you again,"

The pain on Lucas's face was clearly evident. "Brooke please, I am so sorry, let me explain Brooke,"

"Just Shut Up," Brooke screamed in anger, the sight of Lucas cut into her. She still cared for him, and she hated that.

"How can you explain Lucas? You slept with my best friend, not once, but fuckin' _twice_"

Lucas looked down in shame, he wanted to really talk to her, to make her understand, he really loved her, but he didn't like the idea of having an audience.

"Brooke can we please go somewhere, please Brooke, I really want to talk to you,"

"No," Brooke said simply. She felt tears sting under her eyelids, and didn't want Lucas to see her cry, so she shut her eyes tightly, trying to make her tears descend.

Nathan saw Brooke's distressed face, and he found her hand with his, and squeezed it in comfort.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Nathan and smiled slightly.

Lucas glared at their hands; he felt a squeeze on his heart. He looked over at his best friend, and Haley seemed to hate the sight as much as him.

"Nathan-…"

"Haley, not now," Nathan said, silencing her.

"Brooke please-…"

"Lucas, just go,"

With that Nathan and Brooke turned around and started to walk away. But Lucas tried again as he ran after Brooke.

"Brooke I-…"

Nathan saw that Brooke really didn't Lucas to see her teary face and so he put his arm protectively around Brooke and with the other; he put his hand on Lucas's chest and kept him away.

'Nathan what're you doing," Lucas demanded angrily, Nathan was the barrier that was slowly forming between him and Brooke.

"Not now Lucas," Nathan said sternly, and walked away, with Brooke still held with one arm.

Lucas stormed back to Haley; he saw the tears in her eyes. He grabbed her arm and he pulled her with him to the opposite direction, they were at the basketball court when Haley finally pulled her arm away, "Lucas your hurting me," she whimpered.

Lucas's look softened as he looked down at his best friend, "Oh god Haley, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… it's just that… well I guess I'm just really mad right now so I-…"

"Lucas I understand, its okay,"

Lucas looked up at the sky, Haley watched the far a way look in his eyes, she didn't like seeing her best friend in pain like this. But still, she couldn't get over the shock of seeing Nathan with _Brooke._

She put her hand on Lucas's shoulder as she leaned her head on it, for some reason, she felt like the distances between her and Nathan had increased by _a lot_.

**A/N for everyone, I didn't say this would be a Brathan fic, that you will have to wait and see, cause it might even be Brucas and Naley … but whatever it is, you will defiantly see _some Brathan _in it) now Pleaseee Read and drop a review:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan had offered to walk Brooke home from the beach, so they were on their way back. Nathan was very confused about why he actually cared, usually he wouldn't of cared less about anyone else and wouldn't care that she was crying. But when he saw those tears drop from Brooke's eyes, he couldn't help it, he somehow wanted those tears gone, and he wanted to see her cute smile again.

Nathan was also surprised at how disappointed he was when they reached her house. Brooke turned around and looked at him for a second, waved and went in.

Nathan was also disappointed in there departure. He couldn't bring himself to leave, he wanted to kick himself for being so stupid, 'what did he want? Did he want something to happen?'

Nathan bumped his head against her door. Then turned around and sighed, as he leaned his back against the door feeling stupid at the way he just looked at her, when she waved bye.

Just then Nathan felt the door open behind him, causing him to loose his balance and he went tumbling in. Luckily he steadied himself before he made a complete fool of himself.

Brooke was shocked at his entrance, as she held the door open.

"Sorry, I didn't know-…" She rushed on to explain.

"No, its okay," Nathan said quickly, his face turning red in embarrassment.

But then he heard Brooke starting to laugh; he looked up at her and saw her beautiful smile again, as she giggled uncontrollably. He could help himself, he started to chuckle along.

"Oh god Nathan," Brooke managed to say between giggles.

Nathan pouted, "Your mean,"

"Aw, am I hurting poor little Nathan's feelings?"

"Yes," Nathan whined.

Brooke laughed again, and Nathan felt proud of himself for being the one to bring the smile back to her face.

Brooke was surprised, who knew that _Nathan _would be the only one who'd be able to make her stop feeling bad for herself.

"Sorry about earlier, I totally forgot my manners, come have something to drink with me,"

"Oh yea? Brooke _has_ manners?" Nathan teased.

She swatted him playfully on the arm; "Follow me," she whispered in a seductive way, as she swayed her hips walking to the kitchen. The only thing was, she couldn't keep a straight face, and she burst out laughing.

Nathan was amused, "You know what I just thought of? You and I are known for sleeping with every almost opposite gender of us in school. Then how come we never got together?"

Brooke was surprised by the question at first, "Maybe because Mr. Awesome in bed, didn't want to meet his match and get beaten in that department."

"HA," Nathan snickered, "Or maybe, Mrs. I'm in charge, didn't want to feel weak and powerless to Mr. Awesome in the hay,"

"Oh right, if I wanted, I could have you begging for some right now and right here," Brooke half joked.

"Psht, you wish Davis, if _I _wanted, I could have you trying to _pay_ me to give you some." Nathan countered, smirking.

Brooke then stepped closer and pushed Nathan against the wall, she brought her lips _really_ close to his ear and let him feel her hot breath on it, knowing from talks with Haley, that was his weak spot.

Nathan was shocked at her actions and felt his heart flutter feeling her breath on his ear lobe, that gesture always drove him insane.

"Brooke what- what are you doing to me," Nathan stuttered.

"Ha, what now Mr. Awesome," she smirked as she pulled away, much to Nathan's dismay.

_Damn!_

Nathan got what she was doing, and wanted to kick himself for the second time that evening, "Oh that is _low!_ I bet Haley told you," Nathan whined like a two year old, mad that she was the one in charge at that brief moment.

Brooke stuck out her tongue like a kid, "Baby," she threw at him.

"Bitch," Nathan stuck out his tongue back at her.

"Oh Nathan, are you really that upset about being weak and to my disposal, I could've done anything to you at that moment, and you would be begging for more. I'm not known for my _talented_ abilities in the hay for no reason you know," she smirked.

"Oh yea," Nathan grumbled, and in a quick motion, his hands were around her waist and he pulled her to him and brought his lip onto hers overpoweringly.

Brooke was so surprised that for a moment she didn't do anything, he kissed her more passionate then she has ever been kissed before, she felt herself slowly start to respond to his kiss, until he ended it.

Brooke gaped at him; she opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Oh what now Mrs. I'm _always_ in charge. I heard you moan in pleasure," Nathan smirked, surprised that he _really _liked that kiss, and wanted more.

"Nathan I-I," Brooke stammered at first, "Oh Nathan, you so didn't, that was a foul move, I didn't physically touch you," Brooke complained.

Now feeling so weak to actually respond back to that kiss, she can't believe she did that, _no_ one has ever had _her _in the weaker position, she had never been the one that turns weak in the knees. She felt anger toward him for doing that to her.

"Oh yea,"

Brooke slowly started to take of her sweater she had a t-shirt under but she didn't let it show.

Nathan's eyes widened, "Brooke," He squeaked.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently, bringing the top of her sweater to her shoulders.

"Ok stop!" Nathan said, knowing full well that he really wouldn't be able to control himself if she _did _take off her top, he would seriously be down on his knees _begging._

"I have to go," Nathan said quickly as he started for the door.

"Oh exactly, Mr. Awesome, Mrs. I'm in charge, is _always in charge!_" Brooke smirked as he glared at her while putting his shoes on.

"Aw its okay, its better that we know this fact sooner," she commented.

"Ha, okay there," he opened the door, letting himself out.

Brooke was surprised at how much she didn't want him to leave.

He then turned around, "Oh Brooke, party tonight at the old abandoned beach house, I'll pick you up around 7, you in,"

"Are you asking me out, as in go with you as a date," she asked with a raised brow.

"Psht No, get over yourself," he laughed, "as friends, just to get you out of your wallow up in pity mode,"

Brooke smiled, "I'll think about it,"

"Okay, I take that as a yes, Seven sharp," Nathan said as he left, knowing full well that in girl talk it meant _you can come at 7, I'll be ready around 8._

Nathan walked home, smiling back at the day's events.

Brooke signed, and smiled as she watched him leave through the window, absentmindedly touching her lips, remembering the kiss…

**A/N well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter… I can bet the Brathan fans did …loll … ok people REVIEW! Tell what you guys think? Remember I like the lengthy reviews (smile) the better the reviews the faster you get the next chapter… ok peace guys)**


	4. Chapter 4

"BROOOKE!" Nathan half yelled half whined, "HURRRRRRRRYY!"

"I'll be out in two minutes," Brooke said.

"That's what you said _half and hour ago,_"

"Fine! I'm out," she said as she finally came out, Nathan's mouth dropped! She was gorgeous, she wore a tight white tank top, with a black-leathered jacket over it and a matching leathered skirt to finish the look.

"So… how do I look, or should your drooling mouth give me a hint," Brooke asked with a raised brow.

Nathan shook himself out of the trance, "What? Hah, no! C'mon lets go," Nathan said quickly, covering up his embarrassment.

They drove to the beach house in a comfortable silence. Brooke glanced over at Nathan and smiled. He looked so cute, the way his jaw was tight in concentration, and his brow slightly in a frown. Then she looked at his lips, and immediately reddened remembering the kiss again.

He glanced at her, "What? Imagining me in bed –_again,_" Nathan teased.

She swatted his arm playfully, "Oh you wish,"

Nathan winked, as they parked and got out of the car. They walked in together, which got a lot of peoples attention. The two hottest people in tree hill, were coming to a party –together?

Brooke and Nathan met up with some jocks and cheerleaders that were all together, joking around.

Behind them, Lucas and Haley watched with envy. Lucas wanted to talk to Brooke so bad, but she was in between the big circle of jocks and cheerleaders, and if she really wanted to, she _and_ Nathan put together could get Lucas a lot of enemies.

Lucas felt his jaw clench every time he saw Nathan touch her arm, which he did a lot, as they were basically glued to the hip as they went from group to group of friends.

Haley watched in dismay. 'Why was Brooke doing this to her?' It tore into her heart every time Brooke shoved him or punched him playfully, she didn't like the look she say in their eyes when they looked at each other.

"Oh god Nathan," Brooke squealed as Nathan lifted her up in his arms. Some of their buddies had dared him to pick her up and throw her on the couch. Now that Nathan and Brooke both had, had some drinks and weren't the soberest people around, they found this so funny. Brooke giggled in delight as Nathan carried her to the couch, now about to drop her.

"A-are you ready Brooke," Nathan laughed, as he pretended to drop her a few times, causing Brooke to squeal and grab him tighter.

"Drop her, Drop her!" their drunken friends cheered.

Nathan smiled at Brooke letting go of her, and Brooke shrieked as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, bringing him down with her. He was now on top of her on the couch. Which they found _very _hysterical, as they both laughed uncontrollably.

Brooke was laughing so hard that her ribs hurt like hell! When she had first arrived, she was depressed, seeing Lucas there. What made it worse was Peyton was also there, hanging with Mouth.

But now, she momentarily forgot the glaring Lucas.

She stopped laughing when she saw that Nathan had, she looked into his eyes, and he stared back at her.

Nathan couldn't help it, he saw the sexy Brooke under him, staring at him, and he lowered his mouth and covered hers. This kiss had even more hunger in it then the last, and Brooke _loved _it!

This kiss was even better then the last; they didn't even hear the cheers of their drunken friends as they pulled each other closer not breaking the kiss.

If it were up to them, they would never stop, but it wasn't, as a very raged Lucas charged up from behind and threw Nathan off. Nathan basically flew into the table, which snapped in half.

Brooke looked at Lucas in horror, "Lucas!" she screamed as she got up and leaned beside Nathan.

"Move!" he yelled, as Nathan stumbled back up to his feet, only to be taken down by Lucas, who was now on top of him throwing punches as if no tomorrow.

Brooke stood their screaming as the other drunken guys stumbled over pulling Lucas away from Nathan.

"You son of a-…" Nathan yelled, not completing the whole sentence as he got up and punched Lucas square in the nose.

"Stay the hell away from Brooke!" Lucas yelled furiously in Nathan's face pushing all the other guys away.

"She's not your property!" Nathan yelled back evenly.

"Fuck you Nathan! How could you do that to me?" Lucas whispered bitterly, "I'm going to kill you,"

Lucas once again jumped Nathan as they rolled around on the ground hitting each other an equal number of times.

Until, finally some of the sober guys pulled them apart.

Lucas struggled in their arms, "Let me go!" he yelled.

Brooke watched in pity at the blood over Nathan's face, and _her_ blood boiled. She walked up to Lucas.

He shut up when he saw her.

"Brooke-…" Lucas started to plead when he felt a _hard_ slap across his face.

"I am _not_ your property," she hissed into his face, "And don't you even try to interfere in my life, and I swear to god, I will never forgive you for what you did tonight,"

Surprisingly she seemed sober now, as the very fuming Brooke glared at Lucas.

"Just stay the fuck away from me and Nathan, why don't you just go and _fuck_ your little tramp again, since you love doing it when you're with me!"

Brooke glanced at Peyton disgustedly, who was cowering in the corner.

Lucas looked at Brooke sadly, "Brooke please," Lucas cried, "I'm so sorry,"

"I know you are," Brooke whispered sadly, "But that doesn't change what you did, it took me so long to trust you again, to trust love again, to give you my heart, only for you to rip it apart and throw it out the window the night you and Peyton got together!"

"Brooke I didn't mean to, I really love you,"

Brooke began to sob, she fell to the ground sobbing, she would've never normally broke down in front of an audience, but the liquor still had its affects.

Lucas kneeled down to her, "Brooke-…"

"Lucas not now, please, just go away, please," Brooke sobbed, as she pushed him away.

"Brooke-…"

"Lucas I'm serious, just go for now,"

Lucas got up looking down at Brooke sadly.

Haley had made her way to Nathan as she was trying to tend to his wounds. But Nathan kept pushing her hands away. He was still drunk as he kept falling to the ground, but the guys would pick him up again.

Haley and Lucas watched the person they love, Nathan who kept falling back and to the ground, with the blood still on his face, and Brooke, who had put her face in her hands, sobbing…

A/N Wow, this chapter started all fun and games… look at how it ended… I hope you guys liked the chapter… remember to review if you want the next chapter soon… that button down there really misses you now, SO GO Review:D


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke woke up the next morning to hear a whole lot of yelling.

"Brooke, Get your slutty ass up,"

Brooke opened her eyes to see a fuming Haley. Brooke sighed, 'she had the spare,'

Brooke knew she had to deal with Haley sooner or later, so she did as she was told, she sat up.

Haley had tears in her eyes, "How could you Brooke? How could you do that to me, we we're friends!"

"Haley-…" Brooke started but to be cut off.

"No, don't open your mouth unless it's to tell me _why the hell_ your doing this to me? You know I love Nathan and still want to be with him, and yet you go and share saliva with him last night! I had first suspected that you two were getting close, but I made myself believe that you were my friend and wouldn't do something like that to me, but I guess I was wrong, sluts don't think about friends before they go and make out with their boyfriends, wait… unless they don't _have _friends,"

"You done?" Brooke asked simply.

"Yes, now it's your turn to tell me why you're such a slut to do that to me, you know how much I love him!"

"Haley, Lucas cheated on me again-…"

Haley cut in again, "I don't want to hear your sob story," she muttered bitterly, she knew she was being mean, but couldn't help it, she was so angry with the girl across her.

"Ok Fine! I'll just get to it then, after everything that happened, everything that Lucas and Peyton did to me, did you _once_ come talk to me? Ask me how I was? Try to comfort me?" Brooke asked coldly.

At this Haley looked down sheepishly, "It's cause-…"

"No Haley, I don't want to hear your bullshit right now, you didn't, not once! But you did go around with Lucas, the man that tore my heart apart, and you knew how much that hurt me, you saw how hard it was for me to trust him again, and not only that, you even talked to Peyton last night, but you didn't give two shits about how I felt, did you?"

"Its cause you were with Nathan and-…"

"Oh, so you were embarrassed to come to me in front of Nathan, cause as far as I remember your never embarrassed to shamelessly try to _beg _Nathan to come back to you,"

"You didn't come to us either,"

"Oh so now I'm suppose to come with my broken heart to _you_, and you stuck to Lucas like crazy glue, so you expected me to come to you and him to _talk?_"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't a good friend, but you and Nathan-…"

"Me and Nathan what? Nathan was the only one that tried to help me through my pain, and maybe if you cared enough and helped me through my time, I wouldn't have gotten so close to Nathan, and I'm sorry Haley, but I really do like him,"

"What your doing is no different then what Peyton-…"

"Don't you even _dare!_ Don't you dare try to compare me to Peyton, what she did was sleep with another women's man- and not just any women's, her _best _friends man, I didn't sleep with Nathan, and even if I did, or do, he made it _very _clear that he doesn't want to be with you, as for friends, I don't think someone that doesn't give two shits about me, didn't once come to comfort me in my pain, well she's no friend of mine," Brooke whispered bitterly.

Haley's eyes dropped to the ground, the tears running down her face. Brooke's heart broke, "Haley I'm sorry, I know how your feeling right now, I do, I think I really care about him, but I promise you, I won't be with him if theirs any chance that he wants to work it out with you,"

Haley looked up at Brooke, "Brooke I'm sorry that I didn't come, I guess I was so mad that Nathan was spending so much time with you, that I… well I got jealous and angry, and … I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, but honestly, it hurt like hell that you took Lucas's side-…"

"I didn't take his side, I do care about you, its just that you and Nathan, well…" she trailed off.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I think there is defiantly something there, but I promise not to act upon in until you get to talk to Nathan,"

"Talk to me about what," Nathan asked as he entered the house.

They both looked at him, "Sorry, it was open," he said, he had a black eye, and a few other bruises.

"It okay," Brooke nodded, then she looked at Haley, "I'm going to go and get us something to drink, you two talk,"

Before Nathan could say anything Brooke quickly left, she went into the kitchen. 'What if he and Haley get back together?' Brooke thought, feeling her heart sink, 'what kind of person am I? I don't want my friend to work it out with the man she loves? But, I think that I could really love him too; I don't want to give him up? What do you mean give him up, he was never yours.' Two sides and emotions of Brooke fought with each other, as the pair inside talked.

"Um Hi," Haley mumbled nervously.

"Hey," Nathan replied.

"Nathan, can I ask you a question,"

Nathan nodded.

"Do you still care about me?"

Nathan sighed and stood up, "Haley, of coarse I still care about you, you meant a lot to me at one time, I'm not a machine that I can turn my feelings off and on,"

Haley's eyes lightened up, she opened her mouth to say something-…

"_But…"_ Nathan empathized, "I don't _love _you, and don't want to be with you like _that_,"

Haley's heart broke into a million pieces, and it was evident on her face the pain she was going through.

"Haley, I don't want to hurt you, cause I really do care about you," Nathan said quickly as he came closer to Haley, bringing her into a hug, "You will always have a place in my heart, and your one of my greatest friends, and I can do just about _anything _for you. Girl, you're the most caring, sweet, loving girl I've ever met, and I love you for that, but in the friends way, I don't want to ever lose you as a friend," Nathan whispered into her hair as he kissed her forehead.

Haley hugged Nathan tight, "Thanks Nathan, you're a great person,"

"Haha, tell other people that, they'd laugh at you,"

Haley giggled, "Can I ask you another question,"

"Shoot,"

"Do you love Brooke?"

Nathan thought about that, "I don't know, it's confusing, I don't think I _love _her, but honestly its Brooke Davis you know, me and her, were like the same people, and plus she's so hung over my brother,"

Haley nodded, "Well I guess then I'm glad for you guys, listen Nathan, I really got to run now, I promised a friend to meet them somewhere,"

"Ok, see you later," Nathan said as she left.

"Broooke, you took an awfully long time with those drinks," he teased, as he traveled to the kitchen.

Brooke was sitting on the counter as Nathan came in and took a pop from the fridge.

"So… you guys talked," Brooke asked, trying to make it sound casual, but there was a bit of urgency to her voice that Nathan caught.

"Yea," Nathan shrugged, looking away so she couldn't see him smile.

"Oh,"

Brooke tapped her fingers on the counter, she didn't want to seem like she really cared, but she didn't get why she _did _really care.

"So… um, what did you guys talk about?"

"She wants to get back together," Nathan said simply.

"Oh,"

Again there was a silence that made Brooke uncomfortable.

"What about you?" she asked softly as Nathan drank from the can.

"What about me?" Nathan asked.

"I… I mean like… just that what do you…. I mean to say is-…"

Nathan smiled, "I refused Brooke,"

"Oh,"

Brooke felt that awkward silence wash over them again.

"About yesterday-…"

"What about yesterday?"

"Nathan!"

"Ok," Nathan laughed, "The kiss was two drunk teenagers that found it amusing to kiss," Nathan said simply, afraid she'd tell him what a mistake it was, and how she loves Lucas. Nathan didn't think his ego would be able to take it.

Brooke felt something shatter inside her, "Of coarse it was a mistake," she said quickly, hearing the words come out of her, in a voice that even she could tell was a lie, but apparently he didn't catch it.

"Good, plus that would be weird, I mean seriously weird… me and you… Nathan and Brooke …no that would be weird… right?" Nathan asked, knowing how weird _he_ sounded.

"Uh yea, of coarse,"

Brooke and Nathan stood there in an awkward silence.

"So you want to forget about this, and just go out as friends, you know to that café around the corner,"

Brooke nodded, grateful for the opening from the uncomfortable position.

"Okay, lets go,"

Brooke and Nathan got in the car, and pretty soon they were back to their joking and teasing ways, the kiss in both their minds.

Haley rushed to the table Lucas was sitting at, "I'm so sorry that I'm late," she explained.

"Nah, its cool, don't worry, I just needed someone to talk to," he muttered nursing his jaw with a bag of ice.

"Oh god, that looks bad,"

"I know," Lucas snapped.

"Sorry," Haley laughed, "Ok so how are you,"

"I feel just about the same as I look, honestly I couldn't get Brooke's crying face out of my mind,"

"Yea, last night was pretty bad,"

"I don't know, I didn't mean to start a fight, its just when I saw them kiss, something inside me snapped, and I couldn't take it, I wanted to _snap Nathan_ in half,"

"Yea, it hurt, now that was something that I would have never imagined to happen, Nathan and Brooke?"

Just then, they saw a laughing shoving Brooke and Nathan enter the café, they both looked at them, as they pushed and shoved playfully, laughing and grinning at each other.

"Oh god, Lucas don't do anything," Haley muttered quickly when she saw him start to get up.

"I _wont, _I just want to talk to Brooke,"

Before Haley could say anything, Lucas walked up to the laughing pair…

**A/N sorry that it took so long for the update, but my grampa had fallen ill, and well… yea… but here is the next chapter, and I must say, a lot has happened in this one… so be happy …loll… ok now ppl… what you waiting for. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke and Nathan stopped laughing when they say Lucas heading for them, instantly Nathan was in front of Brooke.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked angrily.

"Nothing from you," Lucas snarled back, then looked behind him to Brooke, "Can we please talk?"

"Lucas, I have nothing left to say to you," Brooke muttered, "Please leave me alone, cause as of right now, I wouldn't care if I never saw you again,"

Those words cut Lucas deep; the hurt reflected on his face, causing Brooke to realize how cruel her words came out.

"Listen Lucas-…"

"Just talk to me once Brooke, then I promise if you really want, I'll leave you alone forever,"

Brooke sighed and looked at Nathan, who watched her expectantly.

She nodded at him; "Alright Lucas, one talk, and then you leave _us_ alone, no more fights with Nathan, or anything,"

And with that she followed him to a table as Nathan slid into the seat across Haley.

Lucas and Brooke sat down at the table in the end. Brooke sat down across him, looking down at her intertwined hands.

"Brooke-…"

"Lucas _why_?" Brooke asked, her eyes getting teary, "Just tell me why you did that to me _again_, you knew how much you hurt me the first time, then how could you do that to me, I honestly thought you cared about, but was that all a lie?"

"No Brooke, it wasn't a lie, I do care about you, and I _love _you Brooke-…"

"Don't ever say that to me, Lucas, because I won't ever believe you again,"

"Brooke I'm sorry," Lucas whispered, his eyes pleading with her, "You will never know how much,"

Brooke shook her head, some tears falling on the table. She brushed the tears away.

"Brooke, I didn't knowingly cheat on you, the night that we had that fight, when I thought that you were flirting with Chris," Brooke looked away, remembering that night…

_"Brooke, Yo, someone told me that He commented on your ass back at the party, why didn't you slap him, you winked at him goddammit!"_

_"Lucas Calm down, I didn't wink at him, and why would I slap him, if he likes my ass, I cant do anything about it, a slap wouldn't make him stop, who cares, a lot of people tell me they like my ass, doesn't mean that I'm going to go sleep with them,"_

_Lucas shook his head angrily, "He's not other people Brooke, he's the guy you slept with that almost was the end of us."_

_Brooke sighed, "I know that was a dumb mistake, but I was drunk, and I told you I was sorry for that and you forgave me, so why are you bringing it up now,"_

_"Just curios, will I ever walk into your room to see that sight again, you and Chris-…"_

_Brooke slapped him, "Lucas what the hell is wrong with you, why the fuck would you say that,"_

_"Forget this," Lucas yelled as he walked out of the house, slamming the door._

"Brooke?" Lucas called, snapping Brooke out of her trance.

She looked up at him, "Brooke that night, I don't know what got into me, and I just went out and drank, and I guess it must've been a lot, because I was completely wasted when I walked over to Peyton's. I guess somewhere back in my head, I knew that, that was the one thing that would hurt you most," Lucas whispered sadly, "But at that time, I thought I was going over to comfort her over her mothers death, and I went and we talked, and both of us were hurting, and…"

Brooke shook her head again, "Lucas, I'm sorry, I don't think I can forgive you for that again,"

"Brooke I swear to you, I don't remember any of it, I woke up that morning next to her, and was shocked, honestly, cause I love you so much, that I couldn't believe what I had done, I guess I was still somewhat mad about that Chris Keller incident when you slept with him, that I wasn't thinking,"

Lucas looked down sadly, "But I know I will regret that until the day I die,"

Brooke felt new tears stinging the inside of her eyelids.

"Brooke I never meant to hurt you, I wasn't thinking that night, I was drunk and upset, but Brooke please don't be mad, Brooke at one time you were in this position when you were drunk and had slept with Chris, and you know how painful it is,"

"Lucas…" Brooke mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"I forgive you," Lucas's eyes lit up in hope, "But I wont forget, and I don't want to get back together …lets be friends?"

"Ok," Lucas smiled.

Nathan and Haley sat a few tables down observing. Haley observing Nathan's face, as Nathan observed the pair a few tables down.

"Nathan, you remember the time when we got caught making out in your room," Haley laughed.

"Yeah, my mom still won't let me put a door for my room,"

Haley giggled, and Nathan chuckled watching Haley laugh like a little girl.

"Your so cute you know that," Nathan stated as he rubbed Haley's head with his knuckle.

"Hey you always mess up my hair," Haley scolded smiling, not really mad.

"That's the point, tutor gal," he laughed, as he messed up her hair some more, and she pretended to be mad.

Brooke and Lucas stood up and walked toward the pair. Brooke looked from Nathan to Haley, as he messed up her hair and she tried to resist smiling.

Brooke cleared her throat, and got both of their attention. "Nathan, um, weren't we suppose to meet some friends-…"

"Oh yeah, shit we're late," he said as he scrambled out of the seat, then looked back at Haley explaining, "We had initially just come in to get some donuts for our friend Brooke here,"

"Liar!" Brooke squealed, as she playfully punched him on the shoulder, "Nathan's the one who suggested that, because we had made plans yesterday at the party to all get together and have lunch, and Nathan wanted to have a mini-lunch here!"

"Oh yeah, I remember those-…" Haley started only to be cut off by Nathan and Brooke, who were so caught up in their play fight.

"Well, someone agreed all too quickly," Nathan teased jokingly.

"Well… I only agreed to a drink, not a mini lunch!"

They stuck their tongues at each other playfully.

Lucas looked over at Haley, and saw her mirrored expression of his own; they both wore a bitter smile on their faces.

Brooke and Nathan mumbled good byes as Nathan chased Brooke out, threatening to tickle her.

Lucas slid into the seat Nathan was in moments before. Haley looked at him, "So it seems that you and Brooke are on … good terms,"

Lucas sighed, "Yeah we are, and I'm thankful for that, but she doesn't trust me anymore,"

"Yeah, that's kind of what killed me and Nathan, god you really regret the things you do,"

Lucas nodded as they got up and walked out side, Lucas glanced at Haley and noticed tears running down her face.

"Haley-…"

Haley didn't let him finish as she brought him into a hug, "Lucas, why does this have to hurt so much," she sobbed, as she clutched the back of his t-shirt.

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know Haley, love hurts doesn't it,"

"No, Love doesn't hurt Lucas, having the person you love with you, is the best feeling, but loving someone who doesn't want to be with you… that's kills," she whispered as she cried on his shirt.

"Yea, life was easy before, when we were little kids and the opposite sex had cooties, but when you find the person that you want to spend the rest of your life with …suddenly love's the thing you cant live without,"

Haley giggled slightly. Lucas looked down at her surprised.

"Wow, I never thought we'd be ever talking about things like that, I've never seen this side of my best friend,"

Lucas nodded sadly.

Haley looked back down in misery.

"Haley, don't be sad, you know I don't like seeing you sad, don't worry Haley, I promise you, we'll be the ones we love again, we will… I love Brooke and I wont let her go, because I know she loves me too, and its obvious Nathan does love you,"

Haley looked up at Lucas's determined face, and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, Haley, I love Brooke, and I know I've hurt her, and I know she loves me, and what about Nathan, are you willing to do anything to get him back,"

Haley thought about this for a second.

Then she looked back at Lucas, "Yes, I love Nathan, and I don't want to be with anyone else, he's my soul mate,"

Lucas smiled, as he hugged her.

**A/n …hmm... will Lucas be able to make that happen? Man, Brooke and Nathan are so cute…LOL… but I feel bad for Lucas and Haley too… anywaysss… Read and review!… thanxx everyone.. I love reading you reviews, and when I see a lot of reviews I'm motivated to right chapters and add things you would enjoy… well keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the chapters… R&R :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke waited on her doorstep; Nathan was ten whole minutes late. Brooke hated it when he was late, some how hanging out with Nathan had become kind of her normal thing now, it was like waking up and going to sleep.

"Hey Cutie," Nathan said running up to her, in an attempt to get a smile. Nathan and Brooke flirt like mad, but never actually professed feelings or anything.

Brooke grunted, as she got up and started walking.

Nathan smiled as he followed her, "Ok I'm sorry, I lost track of time,"

Brooke smiled, "Alright fiiinee"

"See, there's that pretty smile, I get up to see everyday,"

Brooke rolled her eyes, and laughed.

* * *

Lucas opened his door to find Haley there, she looked like she had just cried, "What's wrong Haley?" he asked concerned.

"Oh god I feel so dumb, I just woke up and started crying, I don't know what's wrong with me… how am I suppose to get over Nathan, when I still cry over him,"

"Haley, don't cry, I told you, he'll be back with you in no time,"

Haley walked forward and hugged him, "Lucas, I just don't know anymore,"

"Haley-…" Lucas said in a soothing voice as he patted her back.

Haley look up at him, "Lucas thank you so much, I don't know what I would do without you, you're always there for me,"

Lucas was about to nod, when Haley crushed her lips against his.

Lucas's eyes opened in shock.

Then just as quickly Haley backed away from him, "Oh my god, I can't believe I did that, I'm so sorry-…"

"It's ok-…"

"No, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm sorry, that was not suppose to happen, we're such good friends, I'm so sorry,"

She mumbled as she turned and ran.

Lucas watched after her,confused.

* * *

Nathan and Brooke were sitting in the mall, well the food court, with a drink in hand.

"Nathan, um, ok, well I have to tell you something,"

"Uh huh," Nathan asked, as he squished the can with his hands and shot it in the garbage bin behind her, basketball style.

"I'm going to go visit my parents for awhile,"

Nathan looked up at her, "What, when?"

"Like tomorrow morning,"

"What, why so soon,"

"Nathan, they're my parents, and it's only for the weekend,"

Nathan pouted, "But it's the summer break, I'll have nothing to do,"

Brooke laughed, "Haha, as if I'm your only friend,"

"Your one of my hottest friends," Nathan whined.

Brooke laughed, and rolled her eyes again, "Your one of my… hmm… uh…"

"Brooke," Nathan whined, smiling.

"C'mon little baby, lets go," she said as she threw away her can and pulled Nathan up.

* * *

Lucas walked over to Haley's house, and knocked on her door. Haley opened it sadly.

"Look Lucas, about earlier-…"

"Forget about it,"

"No, what I did was weird, and I'm sorry, I don't want that to effect our friendship in any way, I love Nathan, and the fact that you wanted to help me get him back, I guess…"

"Don't worry Haley, I get it"

Haley nodded, "Well I'll see you tomorrow then,"

Lucas nodded as well, not liking the uncomfortable silence, and decided to just leave.

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning, and packed a few clothes. Then she went out on her porch and waited for Nathan to come say bye like he promised to.

She waited for him, even when the taxi came and waited for her to enter, the man stared at her annoyed.

Finally Brooke sighed, and threw her bag in the back. She opened the taxi to go in when Lucas ran up to her.

"Brooke wait," he panted.

Brooke turned around and smiled at him.

"Sorry I was late, I got here as fast as I could, cause I woke up late,"

"It's okay," Brooke smiled, feeling guilty that she forgot that she told him she was going and wasn't really waiting for him, but was glad he was here.

She gave him a hug, "See you when I get back,"

He nodded, as she got in, and looked back once hopefully, maybe Nathan would come too. But he didn't…

* * *

Nathan got up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and got dressed.

"Mom, my breakfast," he yelled, as he picked up his comb, "I have to meet Brooke-…"

That's when it hit him, "Oh Shit, BROOKE" Nathan got on his bed, and rolled to the other side and picked up his alarm clock.

"Holy-…"

Nathan jumped off his bed and ran out the front door, ignoring his mom. 'Shit, his car was in the garage and his dads car was behind his. He knew it would take too long, so he decided to run. He ran as fast as he could, hoping he didn't miss her.

He saw Brooke's house, as he ran up to see a taxi driving away.

'Damn,'

He picked up his speed, but the car had already turned out of the street.

"Shit," He cussed out loud, and then noticed Lucas standing there as well.

"Aw Shit," Nathan muttered angrily, 'Lucas had saw her off, and he wasn't there, that was _much_ worse,'

Nathan turned and started to walk away.

"Brooke loves me, Nathan," Lucas yelled out to him.

Nathan turned around, "Haha you wish she still liked your custy ass,"

"I saw it in her eyes, when _I_ came to see her off, the love that I always saw there for me,"

"Why don't you fuck off," Nathan said as he turned around again.

"Nathan I know why you hang out with her, you just hope to get lucky with her,"

That's when Nathan had enough, and he turned back and walked up to Lucas, shoving him hard, causing him to fall to the ground, "Fuck you Lucas, she's my _friend_, and just so you know Lucas, people can have friends, unless friends to you means people you want to get lucky with,"

Lucas looked up at him angrily, as he got up and shoved Nathan equally as hard, but Nathan was ready for this, so it only caused him to get pushed back, but he kept he kept himself balanced.

"_People_ can have friends, not you though, you're not like other people, you hurt Haley, one mistake and she's out eh Nathan? Isn't that how it is with you, if you really loved her, then you would have gave her a chance,"

"My relationship with Haley is none of your business, and is Haley all that matters to you, did you forget how badly you hurt Brooke, and she gave you another chance, look what that's done for her?"

"Oh Fuck you, your just jealous because you know that Brooke doesn't like you the way she likes me, I saw how happy she was when she saw me, so Nathan, if you are hoping to have a romantic thing with Brooke, you can forget it, cause she doesn't think of you that way,"

With that Lucas turned and walked away. Nathan stood there, his face hot with anger.

**A/N sorry for the delay, I had written this chapter some time ago, but had to fix it up still, and forgot that I didn't send this chapter yet… anyways... please R&R, I love reading your reviews, it makes my day, and motivates me to write the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan was sitting on the couch watching TV when Haley came in.

Nathan looked at her surprised, "Make your self right at home," he teased, causing her to blush.

"Oh sorry, I was so use to just coming in-…"

"It's okay Haley, I was just teasing," Nathan laughed, "So what brought you here,"

"Can't a friend come meet another friend?"

Nathan laughed, "No really,"

"Ok I need someone to hang out with today, Lucas is sick,"

"I knew it… hey… User!"

Haley laughed as she pulled him up, "C'mon, I have a lot planned for today,"

Nathan moaned, "But my show-…"

"Forget your show, lets go," she said sternly, breaking into a smile.

Nathan pouted, "Oh alright,"

Nathan had to admit, he really needed this, after his confrontation with Lucas, he was really feeling depressed.

What Lucas said, really got to him, 'she went back to him the first time, that _must_ mean something, and now their friends again, what if…'

Nathan shook his head, trying to clear his head, as he followed Haley out…

* * *

Brooke got up, "If you guys have not time for me anyways, why did you call me here, I was perfectly content there,"

Brooke's mom sighed, "We just wanted to see you dear, isn't this nice, we're all having breakfast together,"

"No, it isn't nice, you and dad keep taking calls, and I just sit here, family breakfast for you is sitting across the same table which is 10 meter's wide, where you barely hear each other, all you want to do is eat, no family discussions or anything!"

"Honey it's not 10 meter's wide,"

"Oh god Mom! You don't get it, this isn't a family breakfast, its what you use as an excuse, so when you leave me right after this alone at home, with nothing to do, you don't have to feel bad about it,"

"Can't we just-…"

"But you know what, I'm sick of it, mom, dad, I don't want to stay here with you one more day,"

They looked at her in surprise, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm going back, I know I was suppose to stay here for two more days, but I don't see the point in that, us eating at the same time is not bonding, or anything, we have longer conversations on the phone when I'm back where I belong,"

"How do you know your belong _there,"_

"Because… I feel loved there,"

"We're your parents-…" Her dad started.

"I know dad, I love you, I really do, but right now, you have your job and what not, while I have my friends back home, so I've decided today, I'm going back, so when you come home –whenever you do- I'll be gone,"

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Mom, I am," With that Brooke excused herself and walked upstairs to her room to gather her things.

* * *

Nathan opened the door for Haley laughing; they had raced each other home the whole way.

Haley came in and fell on the couch in exhaustion.

Nathan picked up her legs and threw them off the couch as he fell there himself, "Thanks Haley, I had a great time today," he said in between gasps of air.

Haley smiled at him, and patted his legs.

'And you also got my mind off Brooke for a brief moment there, and of Lucas's words,'

Haley sat up, "Nathan I have to tell you something,"

Nathan sat up to, "What? That you admit to cheating, when you pretended to fall, and made me come back to you, and you get up and run,"

Haley laughed, "I really did fall,"

"Falling isn't when you stop and sit down _Haley_," Nathan teased.

Haley giggled, "I really miss this," she said.

"Huh?"

"You know me and you hanging out like this,"

"Yeah, I miss it too," Nathan smiled.

Haley moved closer to him, "Nathan I still love you," she whispered.

Nathan stopped laughing as Haley quickly pressed her lips onto his.

At first Nathan was in surprise, and was about to back away, when he remembered Lucas's words, and for some reason he didn't stop himself, he kissed her back, if Brooke will always be in love with Lucas, 'c'mon look how quickly she forgave Lucas again', then he should be with someone that loves _him.

* * *

_

Brooke was in the taxi back in Tree hill.

"Where to Mrs. Davis."

Brooke smiled, "The Scott's place," she said, as she gave him Nathan's address. She had missed him so much, more then she thought she would! Way more then she thought she would, it was true, she _was_ falling for Nathan.

She got there, paid the driver and ran up to Nathan's door, she was about to knock but noticed it was open.

She couldn't wait to see Nathan…

She opened the door and came in, she heard some noise in the living room, and so she headed there, deciding to surprise him.

She tiptoed into the room only to be surprised her self.

Her mouth dropped open as she saw Nathan and _Haley _making out on the couch.

She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She covered her mouth and ran out. She broke down on his lawn, as she couldn't stop the tears that poured down her face.

She got up and ran, and kept running as fast as she could, she didn't know where she was running, but soon it started to rain hard, but she didn't know where to go, she didn't want to go home, she didn't want to face reality, she just wanted to disappear.

Her tears mixed with the rain blurred her vision.

She didn't notice a figure in front of her, as she collided head on.

They both fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry-…" Brooke started to apologize when the person interrupted her.

"_Brooke?"_

She looked up to see a drenched Lucas staring back at her. He came closer and hugged her, "Glad your back,"

She burst out sobbing on his shoulder, "Lucas-…"

**A/n sorry for the delay in this chapter, but I have like a few other stories that I'm writing also, so sometimes I get side tracked. Read and Review:D**


	9. Chapter 9

"I was out for a jog, when it started raining really hard, this is crazy eh?" he said, not noticing that she was crying.

"What are you doing out here? Weren't you suppose to come… Oh crap, are you crying?" Lucas said when he heard her sobs; he took her in his arms and looked down at her face.

"Here, we're close to your house, lets get out of this rain before we both die-…"

"Okay," she mumbled as they made their way to her house.

When they got in Lucas got her some coffee, "Now what's wrong Brooke?" he asked the curled up form of the girl on the couch. She wasn't crying anymore, she was hugging her knees and looking straight at nothing and everything, she seemed to be in a world of her own, looking depressed, and helpless.

"My feelings, my heart,"

"What do you mean?"

"Lucas, I don't want to get into it with you," she said gently.

Lucas was a bit hurt by this, but didn't show it, "Its alright," he said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her. She had the cup of coffee in hand, not able to drink it, the scene she had just witnessed kept replaying in her mind.

"Oh shit Haley," Nathan said, as he pulled back.

"What's wrong?" she asked out of breath.

"That wasn't fair to you, it was wrong,"

"What's wrong about it? I love you,"

"But I don't love you anymore," Nathan whispered, shocked at what he had done, what he had done to Haley, he lead her on again, and what he did wasn't fair for her, he didn't love her.

"No Nathan, that wasn't wrong, that was me and you, Nathan and Haley, we belong together, what I did hurt you, and so you hurt me back by leaving me, but now we can be together,"

Haley tried pulling him into a kiss again, but he took her arms off him and got up, "Haley, can we please not get into this now?"

She got up, "Okay," she whispered sadly, as she turned to leave, but then turned around again, "I wont give up on _us,_"

Nathan ran his hands threw his hair, 'was he really _that_ upset about what Lucas said, that he went back to Haley, just to feel…loved?

It had cleared outside, and the rain had stopped, so he stepped out.

Nathan started to jog, he really needed to clear his head, he regretted what he did, and what Haley said after that, she's his friend, and he keeps leading her on, making her hope for more, and he wasn't sure if he could give her more.

Some how, he jogged to Brooke's street. He did that often, he would look at the house and miss her, and remember how he hadn't come to see her off, thinking of Lucas getting there and making an impression on her made him frown.

'No, what Lucas said couldn't be true, Brooke hardly even hung out with Lucas anymore, she doesn't _love _him,'

Nathan walked closer the house, like he had done the day before, and the day before that. But this time there was something different.

There was a light on in the house.

'Maybe Brooke came back early,' Nathan thought, feeling better.

Nathan jogged up the house with a big smile on his face.

He walked up the window that had the light on, deciding to give her a scare, picking out a flower that was growing on the neighbor's lawn.

He grinned as he looked into the window, but his grin disappeared when he saw her in the arms of another man… Lucas!

Nathan couldn't believe the sight, it was Brooke leaning into him. Nathan felt the flower drop out of his hands.

He felt his heart drop too, 'What Lucas said _was _right, she _did _always love Lucas, and she always would.'

Nathan backed away from the window, he didn't know what to do, a part of him wanted to go in there, but he couldn't, he would look so dumb, and desperate, if Brooke doesn't care for him then he didn't care for her either.

Nathan knew that wasn't true, he didn't even know it, but had started to really liked Brooke.

Nathan sat at the curb. Not wanting to leave, but not wanting to go in either. It had started to rain again, and Nathan cursed his luck, he was soaking wet, he should go home, he kept telling himself.

A car zoomed by, seeming to be in a rush, and in that rush didn't notice how they splashed a puddle of mud on the road on the guy sitting at the curb.

Nathan swore after the car, as he got up dripping with muddy water. He started to walk away when he noticed the door opening so he quickly ran to the side of the house where he was hidden from the people on the porch.

Brooke and Lucas came out onto the porch, "It's raining like mad, you don't have to leave yet,"

"I know, but Haley called and it seems urgent, plus I like running in the rain," Lucas grinned.

"Thanks Lucas-…"

"No its-…"

"No Lucas, you are great honestly, your awesome, I really appreciated you being here with me this afternoon, you've always been there for me," she whispered to him as she hugged him close.

Nathan felt a pang in his heart, hearing her words _hurt!_ As much as Nathan hated to admit it, it _really _hurt.

He pressed his back into the wall when he saw Lucas run by.

And held his breath until he heard the soft click signaling that Brooke had closed the door.

And then, he waiting for a minute, until he finally decided to leave, and he looked back at the house once, before he walked away, not knowing what to do to with his hurting heart…

**A/N Ok… I hate this, because I love all my reviewers and always want to make them happy… BUT…HOW DO I do that when you guys want DIFFERENT things…:( what can I do? Please you guys… Vote! Tell me what pairing you want, and I'll decide from there, and it doesn't mean that in one review you write the couple you want a billion times… Nice try… But… I can't make you all happy, I'm sorry, but I seriously can't, so Review and VOTEEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Nathan awoke the next day, to find Brooke eating breakfast in his kitchen. Nathan rubbed his eyes a bit, but Brooke looked stubbornly at her breakfast, not making eye contact.

'Brooke had decided to pretend nothing happened, and she was just going to continue being his friend, and _just_ a friend.'

"Uh Brooke-…" Nathan started.

She looked up at him sweetly, "Hey Nathan," she stood up, "didn't you miss me?" she teased as she opened her arms, inviting him to a hug.

Nathan hugged her hesitantly, Brooke noticed but ignored it as she broke the hug quickly, not liking how she felt being so close to him, how she wished she could just stay there forever and never let go.

"So-…"

"Oh, I came over to meet you, then remembered I didn't have breakfast, so your mom welcomed me to some, as she just left."

"Oh, okay," Nathan said as he sat down as well, not really wanting to be with her right now, his wounds still fresh, and the sight of her _hurt_, knowing that she would always love his half brother was more then he could take.

Brooke sighed as she stood up, not liking the awkwardness between them, she didn't understand why it as there, she just knew that she wanted it gone, "Nathan hurry up and get ready, we're going to the beach,"

"I am ready," Nathan said.

"Oh, so you're going in your boxers," she teased.

He looked down, and turned beet red, "Oh… uh…" 'That was his routine, his mom would always leave early, and he would be home alone to walk in any fashion he wanted.'

He quickly got up and walked briskly out of the kitchen, his neck still crimson. Brooke giggled, as she put the pots away, staring into the direction he just left.

Nathan came out a bit later, "Alright lets go,"

Nathan and Brooke walked down the beach, both remembering the night they had slept here, and how much fun they had the next morning.

Nathan turned to Brooke, "Brooke, race you to that stand over there,"

She looked at him, "Um I don't know… GO," she yelled as she took of running, leaving the confused Nathan behind.

"Hey!" he yelled after her, as he ran after her, "NO Fair!"

Nathan caught up to her in no time, Brooke stuck out her foot causing him to trip, and go crashing to the floor, Brooke laughed as she tried getting ahead, but Nathan who was now on his stomach on the ground, grabbed her left foot, causing her to fall too.

She squealed as Nathan crawled up closer and pinned her down, "Cheater!" he yelled into her ear.

She, who was on her stomach too, elbowed him playfully, causing him to back away as she got up and ran the last few steps to the stand.

She jumped up and down and did a little victory dance, "Loser, loser, loser," she teased, "I win, I win, whattya gonna do _loser_,"

Nathan pouted, "I'm not playing with you anymore," he said mocking a twelve year old boy, "You cheat,"

"Aw, poor Nathan," she laughed as she jumped on his back.

"Oh shit, it feels like I'm carrying a baby elephant," Nathan teased as he piggybacked her.

"Oh no you didn't," she shrieked, as she tickled him causing him to fall on the ground, she sat on top of him, as he was on his back, "now drop and give me twenty," she scowled teasingly.

"Wow that's the biggest punishment ever,"

"With me on top," she added, and laughed as he did twenty push-ups with her sitting on his back.

It was as if all of yesterday's events were forgotten as they laughed and teased. Or it at least appeared that way, but in reality, they were just as –if not more- broken hearted.

Brooke got up and ran a few steps away, her smile disappearing as she peered out to the water, and how the waves lazily tumbled upon each other.

Nathan was still on the ground laughing, "Shit Brooke I missed you a lot-… Brooke?" he said when he realized that she was looking the other way and wasn't saying anything.

Brooke didn't respond as she quickly tried to wipe tears away from her eyes. Nathan got up and walked up to her, "Brooke?" he said again, but she still didn't turn around.

Brooke wished he wouldn't see her face, for some reason a wave of sadness drowned her, the scene from yesterday back in her mind.

Nathan stepped in front of her, and she automatically covered her face.

"Broooookee," Nathan shook his head and gently took her hands away from her face, and he was surprised to see her eyes…teary.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Nothing Nate," she whispered.

"Brooke?" Nathan said sternly.

"I'm seriously Nathan, it's nothing, I just get really emotional and-…" she went on, trying to wave it off.

"No Brooke, I know you, and I know that it isn't nothing, you're not like this Brooke,"

Nathan now had Brooke's wrists in his hands, and they were pretty close.

Brooke stared into Nathan's eyes, getting lost in the pool of blue, Nathan gazed at Brooke's distressed face, and he couldn't help but also admire how pretty she was.

Some invisible force pulled them closer together, as they both leaned toward each other with out realizing it, until their faces were inches apart.

Nathan looked down at Brooke's lips, and Brooke knew he wanted to kiss her, as she wanted him to kiss her just as bad. Nathan and Brooke slowly leaned in a bit closer, vanishing the space between them, but just as Nathan's lips touched her an image of Nathan and Haley came into her mind, and she pulled away.

Nathan was a bit surprised, realizing what they were just about to do. "Brooke I'm-…"

"No Nathan, its okay, I have to… go," she whispered as she turned and slowly walked away.

Nathan frowned as he watched her go, and one thought came into his mind, '_Lucas_,'

Nathan walked home slowly, feeling depressed again.

He got home and saw Brooke sitting on his porch; he looked at her in surprise, "Brooke?"

"I know, you probably think I'm very weird, I keep showing up here, and then I leave you at the beach and walk to your house anyways-…"

"No, I don't think your weird." He smiled.

"I just wanted to say, I'm glad things worked out with you and Haley,"

"Huh?"

"Yea, I saw …well I just came … I saw you two," she mumbled.

"Uh, I'm also glad you're with Lucas again,"

"Me and Lucas?"

"Yea… I saw you two… well I came over… I went for a jog… I saw you two," he stuttered.

"Well then, we're both going to be with the people we're suppose to be with?" she asked, eager to know his answer.

'_Please say no, please say you want to be with me, please, tell me it was a mistake, and you really want to be with me, tell me your not suppose to be with her,_'

"Uh …yea, I guess so,"

'_Brooke please don't leave me, tell me I'm wrong, tell me that you don't want Lucas, please tell me Brooke, tell me you don't want to be with Lucas, ever,_'

"Brooke actually-…"

"Nathan I don't-…"

They both started at the same time, when they heard a car stop in front of the house.

Out came… Haley and Lucas.

**A/N THAnks guys! You have made it soo much easier.. it WAs Even!... half the ppl want Brathan..other half want Brucas and Naley... alright.. i'll have to see how i make it work, i'll try to put a bit of each in it, so even if that coupledoesnt end up, it will be in it...:D...keep reviewing, and tell me who you want together, and what you think of the chapter... i LOVE reviews...loll i say that a lot dont i:D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh look Lucas, Brooke's already here, you don't have to walk over to her house."

Brooke and Nathan quickly looked away, and smiled at the two arrivals.

Lucas came up and hugged Brooke, "Hey Brooke," he said casually.

Brooke smiled at him, but over his shoulder looked up at Nathan who was staring at them, but quickly looked away when he saw Brooke notice him staring, he looked over at Haley, and they smiled at each other politely.

"So Haley, to what do I owe this pleasure to,"

Haley giggled, causing Brooke to roll her eyes, "Well, we all haven't done anything together for so long, so _we_ decided to all meet up and do something you know,"

"Like what?" Brooke asked, upset at being interrupted, and her alone Nathan time being cut short.

Lucas grinned, "Let's all go up to the beach, and swim or something,"

"Yea, great idea, but me and Brooke just came from there," Nathan sniped, glaring at Lucas, who kept his arm gently on Brooke's shoulder.

"Well, it doesn't _kill_ to go twice," Lucas answered.

"Fine, lets just go, its better then you two barking at each other all day," Brooke muttered, as they all piled into the car.

Lucas made a point to get Brooke in the back with him.

When they got there, Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her along as they went running down to the beach, and stepping into the water.

Brooke looked back at Nathan, who was walking along side Haley as she kept looking over at him and giggling.

Brooke watched them for a while, until Lucas splashed her with the cold water.

"Oh no you didn't Lucas Scott," she scowled jokingly, as she took him by the head and put him under water, for a second before letting him up again.

"Davis, your dead," he growled, as he hooked a hand around her waist, and the other under her knees, picking her up and then throwing her in the water.

"Lucas!" she yelled as she spit the water out of her mouth.

He laughed at her, until she came for him causing him to put his hands up in the air in truce.

Nathan and Haley watched from afar, sitting on the sand with Haley trying to make conversation.

"So Nathan about the other day, I'm sorry,"

"Haley you don't have to be sorry for anything, I was equally responsible for what happened."

"Yeah, but we're finally becoming friends and I don't want to do anything to wreck that,"

"Haley, nothing could wreck our friendship," he said as he smiled at her, causing her heart to melt.

"Nathan, how do I get over you if you're always going to be so sweet," she asked smiling.

Nathan grinned, "Whattya gonna do, I'm too hot to get over,"

"You are," she agreed.

He laughed, "C'mon Haley lets go join the fun," he said, not wanting to leave Brooke alone with Lucas.

"I like it here," she pouted.

"C'mon," he said, as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, getting a squeal out of her.

Lucas and Brooke saw Nathan running toward them, with Haley thrown over his shoulder, flailing her legs laughing.

Brooke felt a pang of jealousy, as she laughed and cheered him on.

"Drop her in the water," Brooke yelled laughing.

"No!" Haley squealed.

Nathan ran into the water, and when it was waist high, he dropped her. Causing Haley to latch on and bring him into the water.

They went under water, with Nathan on top of Haley. Brooke's smile disappeared, as they came back up with Nathan's arms around Haley supporting her as he pulled her up.

"Why do people do that, can't they just _drop_," Nathan exasperated teasingly.

Brooke smiled as she remembered the time he had tried to drop her on the couch and she had pulled him with her, she blushed remembering how that ended.

Nathan splashed water at her, to get her out of her daze, as she was smiling into space, he thought she was thinking of Lucas.

Brooke looked up at him frowning. He winked at her, causing her to crack into a smile.

Lucas and Haley watched, and Brooke saw Haley about to come up to Nathan when Brooke grabbed his hand.

She couldn't keep letting Haley try to score points with him, they didn't look like they were together, because Haley didn't seem to happy, she kept trying to get close to Nathan.

Nathan looked at Brooke, she just smiled, "Nathan can I have a minute,"

"Two for you," he teased as he kissed her hand in an old fashioned way, bowing for her.

She rolled her eyes, as she pulled him along, next to that stand they had raced to earlier.

Haley and Lucas watched from the water.

Brooke stepped in front of Nathan. "Nathan the kiss we-…"

'I'm sorry Brooke, I know that was a mistake-…"

"Nathan are you with Haley?"

"Well we… no Brooke we're not together," Nathan admitted.

"Good cause I'm not with Lucas either,"

"Huh, your really not… um I mean… ok,"

"Nathan the kiss we almost shared this afternoon, and the kiss we did share at the party, do they mean something to you?"

"What… uh…"

"Cause I know they mean something to me," She said nervously, not sure if she really wanted to do this.

"They do," he said hopefully, then noticed how he sounded, "I mean… oh,"

"Nathan, would you be interested in taking me out," she asked all in one breath, regretting it the second it left her mouth, now if he said no, she would die of embarrassment.

He looked at her.

_'I knew it, he only likes Haley, he would never agree to it, and …oh god I can't even believe this, I'm gonna die, I wish a hole would swallow me up-…"_

"Wow… I would love to,"

**A/N Brooke and Nathan? Whoa! … But seriously guys, do you think Lucas and Haley will accept this, will they let them be happy together? …Or will Brooke and Nathan be brought down by their ex's… Wow, that was weird…loll… ok now seriously guys …_REVIEW!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Brooke felt her heart jump as she heard the words she longed for, "Wow… I would love to," he said.

Brooke smiled, "Uh wow, ok," she said, trying to sound casual.

They both nodded at each other then looked back at the ones they once loved. They walked down to them, "Uh we're tired, so we're going to get home, okay," Nathan said for the both of them.

"Ok," they said slowly, the disappointment evident on there face.

And with that they all piled into the car again…

The next morning Nathan woke up early, he was taking Brooke out today!

Nathan pulled on a white t-shirt, and black baggy shorts. Then sat in front of the TV until it was finally three; they were going to stop by at the café then go see a movie and finish off by going to one of the finest restaurants in Tree Hill.

Brooke felt jitters in her stomach; she couldn't believe _she_ had asked, and he had agreed, and that it was _today_.

Even though they went out often as friends, today it was a _date_!

She looked in the mirror; she had just taken a bath and was still in her robes, trying to decide what to wear.

She looked in her closet, examining everything. She finally decided upon a white tank top, with a leather black mini skirt.

She put on light make up and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. She looked at herself in satisfaction, and picked up her purse on her way down. She saw Nathan walking up through the window, so she opened the door before he was on the porch.

"Hey," she beamed at him.

"Hey yourself, you look great," he winked, as he stuck out the flowers he had behind his back.

"Aw, their my-…"

"Favorite, I know," he said proudly.

She grinned at him as she put them in a vase and came out beside him.

Brooke looped her arm with his, as they walked to the café not to far away, when they got in, Nathan grabbed the menu.

He looked up at Brooke offering it to her.

Brooke shook her head, "I just had lunch,"

"So did I, but one little snack," he grinned, as he ordered a cheeseburger. Brooke watched as he gulped that down in a few big bites, and had the menu back in his hands in no time.

He looked at the snack section with interest.

"A snack, eh?" Brooke teased amused.

Nathan laughed, "Well guys have to be big and strong, and they don't just feed their stomachs, we have to feed our massive muscles as well," he said, as he posed for her, showing off his muscles.

Brooke threw her napkin at him smiling.

"The chocolate cake looks awesome, but so does the supreme pie?" he said thoughtfully.

Brooke rolled her eyes giggling.

Nathan ended up ordering the chocolate cake _and_ the 'supreme' pie.

"That's not fair, boys are such pigs, they eat all they want and don't gain an ounce, while girls gain weight just _looking _at food!" Brooke complained pouting.

Nathan snickered, "Don't let it get you bitter," he saw her expressions, "C'mon Brooke you won't get fat, and gaining some weight won't hurt you at all,"

She still sulked.

"You _know_ you _waaaan' it_," he said mocking the miracle whip commercial, while Brooke watched painfully as he put a piece of chocolate cake in his mouth teasingly.

"Ok fine," she gave in, and pointed to the chocolate cake.

He took a spoonful and brought it to her lips. She grinned as she opened her mouth and took it from him. Then picked up the spoon from the pie's plate, and took a piece, feeding it to him.

For the rest of the time, they ended up laughing as they fed the food to each other getting everyone's attention around them.

"Oh Shit Brooke," Nathan said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Brooke panicked.

"I think… you gained one tenth of an ounce."

Brooke gaped, and hit him with her purse, "Oh god Nathan,"

"No seriously," he said with mock seriousness, "Your bloating by the second, we gotta hurry before we can't get you out of that door,"

"I hate you," Brooke squealed laughing, as she got up after Nathan paid, and she started to walk away from him.

Nathan caught up to her laughing, "Broooooooooke,"

"Don't talk to me," she said trying to contain her laughter.

"You would be hot no matter what," he said tickling her.

She laughed trying to get out of his grasp, "Ok, ok, Nathan-…" she gasped, she was laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

"Say you _are _talking to me," he said pouting, "…and say Sorry,"

"I'm talking to you," she said quickly when he finally stopped tickling her but she was still in his arms, "…hey why would I be sorry,"

"For hurting my feelings," Nathan pouted, tickling her again.

"Ok, sorry," she breathed out, still laughing even when he stopped.

She noticed how quiet he was, and looked up at him, she saw him looking at her, and their eyes locked.

"Nathan-…"

He gave her a peck on her lips, "No more talk," he said, as he kissed her again.

All Brooke could think was 'wow', Haley _was_ right all those times she bragged about his kissing.

They kissed each other passionately, letting their feelings for each other show to the other, and everyone that saw.

If it were up to them, they would've stayed like that forever, but unfortunately it wasn't and they heard Brooke's phone ring.

They stopped kissing, as they got breath back.

"Ignore it," Nathan muttered still breathing hard.

"Nathan you know I can't, I was expecting an important call from my parents,"

Nathan groaned as he let her go, she pecked his lips lightly as she flipped open the phone.

"Hello,"

"Brooke?"

"Yeah,"

"It's me Lucas,"

"I know, what's wrong," she said, noticing how worried he sounded. Nathan moved away from her, taking a call of his own.

"I really need you right now," he breathed out.

"What's wrong, Lucas?" she asked concerned.

"I'll tell you when you get here, just come quick, it's really important,"

"Um I'm with Nathan, we could be over soon-…"

"Brooke we have a basketball game tomorrow, and he took time out of his practice to be with you, so I don't want to waste his time, just tell him to go practice," Brooke nodded slowly, hearing how pained his voice sounded, "…Oh and Brooke, don't tell him your coming to meet me, he probably wouldn't like that, and want to come along, while he should really be practicing, but come _fast please_, I'm at your house,"

With that, Lucas cut it, leaving Brooke with a confused expression.

"Who was that?" Nathan inquired coming up.

Not knowing what to say, "Who was _that_?" she asked him back.

"Oh it was the coach, he told me to practice hard," Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"You should go practice Nathan, because I have to get home to…"

"What? Why?" he pouted.

"…It was… my parents, and its important, so…"

"Okay, fine," he moaned.

"Don't worry sweetie, tomorrow after the game, we will continue our date," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked away quickly, wanting to run, but knew that would make it suspicious.

When she was out of Nathan's sight, she started to run, Lucas's worried voice made her really uneasy.

She saw her house, and Lucas was sitting on the porch with his hand on his chest.

"Oh god Lucas, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Uh, I was practicing for basket ball… ah shit… and I started feeling pain, I need my medicine, that I left at your house before… uhh…everything,"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't even know I still had it, let me get them, I mean…I should take you in with me… can you walk, should I call the doctor," Brooke panicked, talking more to herself.

"No… just help me inside, I need my medicine,"

"Okay…uhh" she helped Lucas up and let him put his arm over her shoulder for support.

She took him to the sofa, and then ran into her kitchen opening all the cupboards until she found it. She quickly filled a cup of water, and ran to him.

"Here," she said taking a tablet out and putting it in front of his mouth and put it in when he parted his lips weakly.

Lucas took his medicine, and calmed down after a while, "I think the pain's lessening." He muttered.

"How did you get here?"

"I was on the basketball courts near by, when I felt the pain start, so I rushed over here,"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, if something had happened to you," she said, as she shut her eyes to keep the tears in, but they pooled around her eyelids anyways.

"Brooke its okay, you didn't know, besides this isn't your fault, it was my irresponsibility, I should have made sure my medicine was at my place, and…"

Brooke still looked teary, and it melted Lucas's heart, as he got off the sofa and brought Brooke into a hug.

She hugged him tightly, her tears spilling on his shirt, "I just… the way I saw you on my porch, it looked like I was going to lose you, you were in so much pain that-…"

"It's okay Brooke, I'm fine now," he soothed, as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Nathan was back on the courts practicing, but couldn't get his mind off Brooke. He couldn't concentrate.

He stopped playing, and decided to go over to her house.

Who cares about practicing, he'll be fine tomorrow, and instead of wasting time here, he should get his ass over to her place.

"Plus, whatever it is that's so important with her parents, I won't get in the way, I'll wait until they're done." He mumbled to himself, as he broke into a run.

In no time he was in front of Brooke's house, he smiled looking at it; he couldn't wait to get the girl that lived here in his arms.

He jogged up to the house, but something caught his eye in the window for the living room.

Brooke was already in someone's arms.

…It was Lucas…

Nathan felt his smile disappear.

A part of him wanted to go into the house and beat the crap out of Lucas, and tell Brooke off.

But then decided against it.

'She's not worth it, she'll always love Lucas, and I'm just her play thing to make Lucas burn,' he thought bitterly.

He shook his head at the sight, and then turned and walked away…

**A/N Review! Wow it was pretty long… aww man… now I'm going to have to go all the way up and check for grammar mistakes and stuff, arr… ok people… I better get long lengthy reviews, since I wrote a long lengthy chapter… its only fair…;) Oh and c'mon... everyone that reads DO review... seriouslyy ppl, if you read the chapter, please, drop a review.. of anything.. what you like. what you dont lke.. how you feel... anythingg...:) **


	13. Chapter 13

Brooke awoke to a loud thunderstorm that had been going at it all night. After Lucas had gone home, she had first decided she would go out to the courts to search for Nathan, but then the rain started pouring, and soon the hectic thunder followed.

She sat up with a smile on her face. She was going out with Nathan! …She hugged her knees to her chest, as she rested her chin on her knees.

She stared at the picture of Nathan that was on her dresser; it was a picture of them at the beach, where he had her on his back.

The café in the front had taken it, when they were there two days ago. Since they went there a lot, one of the workers there was a good friend of theirs, and had taken it with her phone.

She sighed, he was so adorable, his built lean muscular frame stood out in the slim fitting see through white shirt he was wearing, and his jeans fit his muscular sturdy legs flawlessly. He had a strong jaw line, an adorable nose; and sexy lips that could make any girl crazy!

Brooke shook her head smiling, what happened to her, she never did _this_, she awoke thinking of him, and the last thing on her mind was Nathan as well.

She saw her reflection in the mirror that the picture was in front of, and was surprised to see the dreamy look that was on her face.

She sighed as she threw her legs over the bed, and walked to the bathroom splashing her face with cold water.

She went downstairs, and sat beside her window, with a cup of coffee in hand.

She looked out at the horrible weather, 'Oh god,' she sighed.

She picked up the phone dialing the familiar number. Instead of Nathan she got his voice mail.

_Arrgg_

She threw the phone on the sofa beside her in frustration. Then she remembered the basketball game…

"Oh, he's probably already there practicing in the gym," she muttered to her self, as she grabbed her car keys and her coat.

When Brooke entered the gym, the game had already started; she went and sat beside Haley in the front bleachers.

She looked at the court in search for Nathan, and he was out there all right. He was running the court like a pro getting every shot in, the way he ran, made you think you were going to get trampled, and some would even move out of his way when he came.

She tried to get his attention, but his attention was fixated with the game. Brooke frowned, that wasn't like him.

She watched him, as he looked like he was taking his anger out on the game.

She frowned, now worried about him. She looked over at Haley who shrugged equally worried.

Nathan positioned himself in front of Lucas, as he called out for the ball, when it was coming toward him, he moved out of the way, and the ball hit the un-expecting Lucas hard in the stomach.

Lucas clutched his stomach, as he cussed at Nathan in pain, causing the referee to stop the game.

Lucas threw the ball away and came up to Nathan, shoving him hard.

"_What the hell is your problem?_"

Nathan's fist clenched in anger, "Its _you,_"

"What the hell do you think you are? …_Solve_ it," Lucas challenged shoving him again.

"Don't worry, I'm planning on it," Nathan said, as his fist connected with Lucas' eye.

The coach and the other players ran up to them, separating the two half brothers.

Lucas struggled in the grasp of the other players with his hand on his bruised eye, "You have issues man, if you want to deal with it, tell me when and where asshole,"

"What about… Here and Now," Nathan spat, "Get off me man," he said trying to push away the other guys.

"Stop it Scott," Whitney, said referring to both brothers, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but your both out of this game, now on the bench, I want to have a word with both of you … and we'll get some ice for you Lucas,"

Nathan jerked away from the other guys and sat on the bench.

Brooke tried talking to Nathan, "Nathan…" she called out.

He ignored her as he took a long sip from his water bottle.

Brooke was confused, wondering if he didn't hear her, but she was pretty loud.

"Nathan," she tried again.

He again ignored her. Brooke saw the other kids around look at her. She felt so embarrassed; he was embarrassing her in front of all these people. She turned and looked back at the game.

She looked over at Lucas, who had Haley pressing the ice to his eye; Brooke gave him a sympathetic smile, wondering what was going on.

At the end, after Lucas and Nathan talked to Whitney, it was still raining so Brooke waited in her car.

When she saw Nathan come out, she quickly stepped out. "Nathan," she yelled.

He tried to protect himself from the rain, as he quickly made his way to his car.

Brooke sighed; she came in his path, and opened her window, mouthed 'My house,'

She drove in right behind his car.

Nathan got out, and Brooke ran up to him turning him around. "What are you doing, why do you keep ignoring me?" she yelled irritated.

"I thought you'd get the cue," he yelled over the thunder, which was pouring harder then ever.

"What the hell?" she was now literally shaking because of the thunder.

She took his arm and pulled him with her into the house.

Then she turned to him, "Nathan what the hell is going on?"

"I don't want you anymore," he spat out.

Brooke felt like she was punched, "What? Nathan why are you saying this, we were so happy yesterday, did something happen Nathan?" she asked confused.

"You tell me Brooke, did you have a great talk with your parents?"

Brooke was confused at first, "Oh-… Nathan did you come over later," she sighed.

"Yeah, and saw you and your lover in the act," he growled.

"What? Oh god Nathan, you got it all wrong-…"

"So you weren't in his arms… and you were really talking to your parents,"

"No Nathan, that's true, but it wasn't how you're thinking-…"

"Isn't it? If it wasn't then you wouldn't have lied to me, the truth is you still love Lucas and always will,"

"No… NO Nathan-…"

"Your just a _slut_ that likes using other guys to make one jealous," Nathan continued in rage.

Brooke felt tears stinging the inside of her eyelids.

"Nathan what are you saying-…"

"Can't you hear, I said you a SLUT… you played me to get to Lucas, and it worked, you got in between two brothers, good job, bitch mission for this week…complete, who's next,"

"Nathan just Stop-…"

"I could probably ask any guy in school, and we could trade ways that you tried to get us, Brooke your nothing but a whore, that would do anything to get her sick pleasure, I cant believe I ever liked you, or went out with you, or kissed you, now you _disgust _me, you probably kiss Lucas and minutes later your kissing me, and probably not too long after another guy-…"

Brooke was so rages, she slapped Nathan with all she had, the slap echoed through her empty house.

Nathan touched his stinging cheek, "Brooke-…"

"Now you listen to me, and listen to me good. I cared so much for you Nathan, isn't that funny, I thought I _loved_ you, but how can I ever love a guy that is such an asshole, the things you said to me today, wow Nathan, you couldn't be so wrong, I don't care for Lucas more then a friend, but now that I think about, he's been better to me then you, even with all the cheating, he never would've said the things you just did,"

"See, conversation is about Lucas, admit it, you can't get him out of your mind, because you have some obsession with him, that you would leave _our _date, to be with him,"

"He was sick, he was hurting in his chest, he-…"

"Oh and I'm suppose to believe that while he was having these 'pains' he told you to lie to me,"

"Yes he did-… well he wanted you to be practicing-…"

"Oh how considerate of Lucas," Nathan hissed.

Brooke shook her head, "Leave Nathan,"

Nathan shrugged as he opened the door, "You're a bitch, I _really_ cared for you,"

When he closed the door, Brooke fell against it sobbing.

"Nathan," she sobbed loudly.

She could see what it must've looked like to Nathan, how she had lied to him and he had found her with Lucas.

She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face; the outside weather was just like the mood inside.

Nathan parked in his driveway, slamming the door closed.

He went up to his brick wall punching it with all his anger. He felt the blood on his fist, but couldn't care less, "Dammit Brooke,"

Nathan turned around, his back pressing against the wall; he looked up at the sky, the rain splashing on his face, mixing with his tears…

**A/N aww… poor Brathan… Brathan fans probably hate this right now, but c'mon this also shows how much they care about each other:) Ok not much Lucas and Haley…: … Peoplee pleaseee keep reviewing… and seriously you guys, don't read and leave, do review, and you will get your next chapter sooner, please:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Brooke stayed in bed for most of the next day. She looked at the picture of Nathan in fury. She hated him for all the things he had said to her… but there was something inside her that felt at fault.

She shouldn't have listened to Lucas… but Lucas didn't know things would turn out this way; he was probably trying to create as less attention as he could about his 'episode'.

If only she had been honest with Nathan, she destroyed their relationship the day it started.

'But Nathan had no right to say all that about her, what he said was way out of line!' an angered inner voice yelled.

Yeah, But I would've been angry too, if I had thought he was cheating on me… like when Lucas cheated on me… how much it hurt me, that's probably the same thing that happened to him…

Aw shit!

Brooke finally got up, and went downstairs, only to see Lucas run up her porch steps. She opened the door for him.

"I heard about what happened with Nathan and you, I'm sorry,"

"How did you find out?"

"Haley,"

"Nathan went to Haley about that," Brooke said in a hurt tone.

Lucas shrugged, "Don't worry Brooke, he wasn't right for you anyways,"

"What? How could you say that? We were so happy together-…" Brooke went on the defense.

"Relax Brooke, I didn't mean it like that, well actually I did, c'mon think about it he dumped you two days after you started going out, and I saw what a jerk he was being to you at the basketball game,"

"You don't know why we broke up?" Brooke said, feeling a little resentment toward him.

"Uh…"

"He thought we were together behind his back the day you needed your medicine, that I wouldn't have lied to him if it weren't that,"

Lucas looked a bit sheepish, "Well Brooke, when you denied it, he didn't believe you… That's not right, and it isn't real love,"

Brooke sighed, "I need to be alone Lucas, please,"

With that she headed back to bed.

Nathan was still sitting in front of the TV when Haley came back.

"Nathan you're going to have to get up sometime,"

"Brooke cheated on me," Nathan mumbled miserably.

Haley felt so horrible, because she knew that Brooke didn't cheat on him, Lucas had confirmed that much, she wanted to tell him that to make him happy, but she couldn't, because then they would get back together, and Haley couldn't bare that.

Haley knew it was selfish, but what she felt for Nathan was real, she knew that he had feelings for her too, and as soon as he remembers that, he'll be fine again.

Then Brooke could go back to Lucas and everyone will be happy again.

She sat beside the depressed Nathan on the couch, she rubbed his back soothingly, "Nothing better then ice cream to get over a heart ache," she said as she passed him the double fudge bucket.

Nathan smiled at her weakly, "Thanks Hales, but I think I'm going to need much more then ice cream… possibly a heart transplant,"

Haley smiled at the hint of humor, "Nathan you will be fine," she said shaking him by the shoulders.

Nathan smiled sadly, "That's the thing Haley, I don't know if I will be, there was something about her, it kept me happy no matter what, taking that away is like taking a-…"

"Wow, I can't believe I was just about to say something corny just now,"

Haley giggled, "Nice way to ruin a deep moment," she remarked, a weird feeling ran through her.

"But Nathan look at the bright side, at least you two had only just recently discovered your feelings and just went out for a day, imagine loving some one for years, and going out with them for a long period of time, and then losing them,"

Nathan looked up at her tearful face.

"Haley don't, please… don't you get it Haley, _you _cheated on me _too_, why is it that every time I fall in love with someone they always have to go cheat on me," Nathan said bitterly.

"Nathan don't say that…"

"What's wrong with me Haley? Why do they always have to cheat on me," Nathan asked angrily.

"Nathan there's nothing wrong with you, I love you so much,"

"Guess what I learned…" Nathan muttered, then looked up at her, locking eyes, "At times love just isn't… _enough_,"

Nathan shut his eyes tight, swallowing a big lump in his throat.

A/N Whaddya guys think…;) Well… make sure you tell me… I would greatly appreciate your reviews, they encourage me to write you guys the next chapter, and its not like I ever decide what's going to happen in the next chapter… so please leave me what you guys think, comments, suggestions… anything… alright, so now that we got that clear, I get so many hits on my chapters, not as many review…: not cool… everyone that reads… Best review…thankyou:) Lubb yuuu all:) LoL


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two weeks since Nathan and Brooke's fight. They hadn't talked since.

Brooke walked past Nathan's house, and paused. Brooke hated walking past his house; it always made her feel weird inside.

She felt a wave of sadness pass through her, and she wanted nothing more to walk into his house, and everything be back to normal.

Brooke continued walking, and soon arrived at Lucas's house.

"Lucas, why did you call me?" She asked letting herself in, "You know I hate leaving the house on extremely hot and sunny days."

Lucas came out of the kitchen, brushing something off his shirt.

"Is that powder?"

"Yeah, I was making us pancakes,"

"Oh, ok," she muttered as she went and sat in the living room.

Lucas came soon after with a breakfast tray in hand. He smiled nervously at her, "Brooke, I want to ask you something,"

Brooke helped him put the tray on the table, as she nodded, "Uh huh,"

"I know this seems a bit fast, and I know how much I've hurt you in the past, _but_ I want another chance with you Brooke,"

"What!" Brooke sighed miserably, "Lucas I can't…"

"Brooke I know why your mad, and I'm really sorry, I know I've been such a jerk, I didn't appreciate you the way you deserve to be appreciated, and I'm sorry… but I don't want to lose you, I will change, and be the best boy friend in the world, I swear to you,"

"Lucas, I don't think I can, you've hurt me so much, that I don't think I can be with you like that again, it took so much for me to trust you again, only to be hurt like that again, with my best friends Lucas, not once… _twice_, and it's pretty amazing that I forgave you enough to be friends with you, I don't want to go through that with you again Lucas, I liked this, me and you, _just_ friends," she said painfully.

"Brooke, you're hurting, I've caused you so much pain, and then Nathan…" Brooke winced, this was the first time they had brought him up, "But Brooke I really can change, and I can bring that beautiful smile back to your lips that we've snatched away from you,"

"Lucas…"

"At least say you'll think about it… please?"

Brooke nodded, "I have to… go," she muttered, as she got up quickly.

"But what about-…"

"I'm full Lucas,"

"Brooke, I really _love_ you,"

One look in Lucas's eyes, and she knew it was true.

Brooke walked down the street, until once again she was nearing Nathan's house. But this time there was couple outside. Brooke neared the house, hiding behind the neighbor's mini-van.

Brooke's heart jumped when she saw that it was Nathan, she hadn't seen since that horrible day.

He and Haley were standing outside on the driveway in front of Haley's car. Haley whispered something in Nathan's ear that made him smile. Brooke felt a pang of jealousy, as Haley leaned forward and hugged Nathan, and what more, she even kissed his cheek.

Then Haley got in her car, and rolled out of the driveway, and was gone. Brooke felt her eyes get teary, as Nathan watched Haley go with a big smile on his face, and then he turned, and went back into his house.

Brooke came out after awhile. As much as Brooke tried to resist the urge to cry, she couldn't, and soon tears were brimming out of her eyes.

_Nathan and Haley!_

They were together again…

"Brooke?"

Brooke turned around to see Lucas standing there.

Brooke wiped her eyes, as she ran into his arms.

"Brooke… what's wrong,"

"I love you too Lucas," she muttered into his chest. All the while she couldn't get rid of the image of Haley kissing Nathan out of her mind…

Lucas hugged Brooke tightly. He finally had Brooke back. But a disturbing thought lingered in the back of his head.

He might have her body there with him… but does her have her heart…

**A/N … I'm hoping you guys enjoyed this chapter… though it wasn't really much. Review you guys… and 'Monika', no, Haley and Nathan don't live together, she just comes over often to meet him. Once again… Review everyone:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Nathan sighed, as he fell on the couch turning on the TV, it seemed like that's all he ever did now a days, since _that_ day…

He had missed Brooke so much, and he hated it. Why did he miss her so much, she caused him so much pain, so much damn pain!

He hated her and Lucas for what they did to him. They stabbed him in the back.

Why were the girls he always loved so unfaithful to him? What was wrong with him, he knew that he was a horrible boyfriend to Peyton, but he had learned from that, and was the best he could be, the idle boyfriend to Haley, and then Brooke.

Nathan groaned in frustration, 'he can't keep thinking about that, it only leads to him feeling depressed all day,'

The only bright thing in his life was Haley, who was there for him, and always knew how to make him feel happy.

Nathan picked up the phone, and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello," He heard Haley's soft voice greet.

"Hey Hales, its me Nathan,"

"I know your voice Nathan, you don't have to tell me," she laughed.

Nathan smiled, "Listen, I was thinking, you want to go to the coffee house near the beach for… coffee,"

"Sure,"

Nathan walked over to Haley's place as she walked down her porch steps. She smiled brightly at him, "Let's go,"

Nathan and Haley arrived at the café, as Nathan ushered her to the table they always sat at.

Nathan moved to the side, motioning Haley to sit first, she giggled, "Why what a gentlemen,"

Nathan chuckled as he bowed at her. Nathan liked spending time with Haley; it helped him keep his mind off Brooke.

"Hold on, I'll go get our coffee," Nathan said, excusing himself as he got up.

As he walked over to the counter, he heard his phone ring, looking down as he bumped into someone.

Nathan lost his balance, and couldn't regain it as the floor was freshly mopped, and he felt himself going down, his hand quickly tried to grab at something and he felt his hand clasp around an arm as he ended up pulling that person down on top of him.

"I'm so sorry-…" Nathan started to apologize, but stopped when he looked up at the shocked eyes.

"Brooke," Nathan whispered, forgetting the surrounding, lost in her gaze.

Brooke couldn't speak, she had longed to be so close to Nathan, now she was on top of him and she couldn't find it in her to get up.

He didn't seem to be complaining either, as their eyes locked.

That's when Brooke realized, no matter how much she tried, she would never care for someone the way she did with Nathan. Though she went out with Lucas, she couldn't replace Nathan, she never could, nor would she ever forget him. So much seemed to pass between the two, even though it was only mere seconds, the magnetic pull that always there. Both of their hearts racing ten times its normal beat.

Nathan cleared his throat, as Brooke felt the blush rise up in her cheeks, a deep shade of pink, quickly getting up off of him.

When they were both up, they stood their awkwardly, both feeling the electricity that passed through them.

Brooke rapidly mourned the loss of Nathan's strong arms around her waist.

Nathan couldn't deny it; he missed her like crazy, and missed the feeling of having her so close.

"Brooke I-…" But before Nathan could finish, he was interrupted.

"Baby, what's taking you so long?" Lucas said, coming up behind Brooke and putting his arm around Brooke's waist.

Nathan's jaw clenched.

Brooke looked at Nathan miserably.

Lucas smiled at Nathan, "Whatup Bro?"

Nathan shook his head in disgust, _he was right!_

Nathan turned to walk away, but Brooke grabbed Nathan's arm, "Nathan wait-…"

"Just leave me alone," Nathan said weakly, too tired to fight it anymore. He snatched his arm away.

Nathan walked back to his table, Haley stood up in concern, when she saw the miserable look on his face.

"What's wrong Nathan," she asked worried.

Nathan pulled her into a hug, "I feel… like nothing," he muttered.

Brooke watched as he embraced Haley and felt her heartbreaking. She pulled away from Lucas and went to the counter, where her friend stood, the one that had taken that picture of her and Nathan at the beach that time.

She watched them teary eyed, as Nathan grabbed Haley's hand, and they walked out of there.

"Wow, he's so upset, you've really hurt him Brooke," her friend said, following Brooke's gaze.

"What could I do? He started dating Haley and I-…"

"What? What are you talking about? He's not going out with Haley,"

"What!" Brooke turned to her friend in shock.

"Yeah, they come here often, trust me, they are _not_ going out,"

Brooke moaned, _now Nathan will never believe her, since she got together with Lucas, the guy he accused her of loving, she had made a BIG mistake…_

**A/N Don't be mad, at least now she knows what the mistake was, and can hopefully fix it… who knows…? I know you guys really want Brathan, but then where's the drama? You don't want me to just put them together and end the story do you? You guys don't want the story to end, right… (Puppy eyes) REVIEW! …please :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Brooke woke up early that morning. She knew that Lucas always came over around four, so she got up extra early that morning, her teeth chattered in the cold as she threw on a white turtle neck, and a pair of tight-fitted black jeans. She combed her hair into a loose braid, and applied a tidbit of makeup.

Brooke threw on a black jeaned jacket before she left the house, and into the cool morning. Brooke nervously walked the route to the house she had once thought of as a second home, just because she was there so often.

"God, please let me do this, and let it work out right..." she prayed as she took a deep breath before she walked up the porch steps.

Brooke counted to ten before she rang the bell, but when she did, she immediately regreted it, and a part of her wanted to turn and make a run for it.

But before she could let her nerves get the better of her, the door opened to illustrate a sleepy looking Nathan. He was wearing a plain looking white shirt and a pair of long boxers. His hair was matted to his forehead in the front, and he was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Brooke couldn't get over how cute he looked and couldn't get the feeling of wanting to kiss him out of her system so she quickly looked down to her shoes, so she couldn't see him.

"Brooke?" Nathan mumbled confused.

'Oh God,' she loved hearing her name on his lips.

Brooke felt the blush rise up into her cheeks, "Hey Nathan,"

But Nathan's voice immediately hardened, "What do you want?"

Brooke felt like she was slapped, the hatred and disgust she heard in his voice

"Nathan..." she started weekily, but quickly got herself together, "Nathan I want to talk about what happened... yesturday,"

"Brooke, forget it, i don't care, I don't need this right now, it's okay, I hope you and Lucas are happy together," He mumbled bitterly, wishing everything _but_ happiness for the two of them.

"Nathan, I just want to explain," Brooke whispered sadly.

"Don't, how do you explain that Brooke... how do you explain cheating on me with the guy that cheated on you, my half-brother none the less."

"Nathan, it's not like that, everything just happened so wierd," Brooke started, shivering in the cold.

Nathan saw this, and for a second he mused over just leaving her out there, but then he moved out of the way and walked into the living room, her following close behind.

"Brooke-..."

"Nathan can I just ask one thing from you?" She paused, as Nathan stayed quiet, she took that as a que to go on, "Can i just explain everything to you from the beginning to the end, then i'll do whatever you want, i'll leave right away and never talk to you again if you ask,"

Nathan shrugged, "Whatever, go on,"

"Nathan, I love you so much, I would never cheat on you, and when we went out, I felt like everything was perfect, then at the end of our date, Lucas called me, and told me that he had chest pain, and he needed his medicine," At this Nathan snorted.

"Yeah, and that's why you didn't tell me,"

"Nathan you said you wouldn't intrupt,"

"No I didn't,"

Brooke went on, "And the medicine was in my house, and he told me that you hadn't been practicing for the basketball game, and I don't know, he was in so much pain, and he told me not to worry you, and let you practice, so I know what I did was wrong, but I was so worried, I wasn't thinking straight, and so I lied to you and went to help him."

Brooke sighed miserably, "And that's where everything went wrong, you saw us together and misunderstood everything, and then we had that huge fight," Brooke remember sadly, "And we said things..."

Nathan's cheeks turned a shade of light pink.

"And then, I didn't see you for so long, and Lucas started spending a lot of time with me, and it helped me not cry about you all the time... and then one day he asked me out... and at first I said no, but then on the way back home I saw you and Haley, and you seemed so happy with her... I guess I misunderstood, and I was so hurt, I turned to Lucas... then yesturday we met, and all my feelings came back to me, and made me realize I was never really over you, and never would be, because... I _love you Nathan Scott,_" Brooke said as she stepped closer to Nathan and looked him in the eye, "_Your _the Scott that holds my heart... now and forever,"

Nathan looked into her teary eyes, and knew she wasn't lieing. "But Brooke, I know now that you do love me, but I still don't believe that your completly over Lucas, you guys had so much together, I don't think that you can erase that, you've always loved him,"

"I can't love someone that would cheat on me with my best-friend twice. The first time we were together, all we did was makeout, that's what I felt for him, it was infatuation, the second time I truly thought there was something there, but then, when I found out he had cheated on me, Nathan the way I felt, I don't think I could ever explain-..."

"Yeah, it's okay, I think I know _exactly_ what you mean,"

"I'm sorry Nathan," Brooke apologized, "And then I met you, and it was so different between us, there was teasing, flirting and everything... and then I fell for you, without even noticing I was ever falling. Our date, it was so wonderful, it was so perfect, I don't know how to explain, but I _love_ you Nathan,"

"I love you too Brooke," Nathan whispered.

For the first time they noticed how close they were. They felt the electricity pass through them. Like always, the magnetic pull caused them both to lean forward, their lips mere inches apart, but before they could get what they both longed for, to feel the other's lips on theirs, Nathan placed a finger between them.

Brooke couldn't help but feel dissapointed.

"Brooke, we can't, not until it's over with Lucas. I know how much cheating hurts, and I won't do it,"

Brooke nodded, and smiled up at him, "And as much as I wanted to kiss you, I love that about you,"

Nathan leaned forward and hugged Brooke, "I'm sorry about the things i've said to you,"

"It's okay Nathan, as long as things turn out good for us in the end, it doesn't matter,"

Nathan pulled back, and looked Brooke in the eye, "So, when are you going to break it off with him?"

"Today,"

"Ok, call me when you do, because I _really_ want to kiss you," Nathan said, with a mock serious look, "I really missed your lips,"

Brooke giggled, "Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah!"

Brooke playfully shoved him, "Is that all you missed about me?"

Nathan pretended to think, earning a mock-stern look from Brooke, "NATHAN!"

Nathan laughed, "Nah Brooke, I missed you... us,"

Brooke smiled, "Ah man, now I have to get out of here before I can't control myself,"

Nathan laughed, as Brooke winked at him as she walked herself out.

Brooke wanted to dance the second she left his house, everything was going to be normal again, her and Nathan will be... together again!

She hadn't felt this happy for so long, since her date with Nathan.

She couldn't wait to see more of Nathan again.

Her and Nathan...

Before she could finish her thought, her cell rang.

Brooke fished the phone out of her purse, and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Brooke?"

"Haley?"

"Yeah Brooke, listen, get to the hospital as soon as you can, Lucas is in critical condition!" Haley cried.

Brooke felt the phone slipping from her fingers...

**A/N well we got a bit of Brathan in this chapter:) Whats happened to Lucas! What will happen to Brathan! Review and get you next chapter FAST!**


	18. Chapter 18

Brooke couldn't believe what she had just heard. For a second, she didn't believe it, it couldn't have happened, maybe when she left Nathan's house she fell, and hit her head, and it was all dream.

Brooke shook her head. It had happened. Haley _had_ called and told her Lucas was in the hospital, and it was bad.

Brooke ran the way home, and quickly grabbed her car keys from inside. She jumped in her car, and started driving. She looked at her speed; she knew she was going too fast. She was 20 over the speed limit. She felt her hands shaking on the steering wheel.

_What could have happened to Lucas?_

She felt tears pool around her eyes. She didn't even bother wiping them, as she felt a sob escape her lips.

_Lucas had to be okay… he had to be!_

She had just met him yesterday, he was doing fine, he was taking his medication on time, and he _wasn't_ supposed to be in the hospital in critical condition.

Brooke saw the hospital nearing, and she felt her heart race even faster. What if she went in… and he was dead? Why hadn't Haley explained what had happened to him? Why was she crying so violently? _What_ happened to Lucas?

Brooke quickly paid for the parking and went in. She asked the pale women at the desk for the room number she could find Lucas in.

"Lucas?" the women mumbled, as she looked at the computer screen.

Brooke couldn't take it, "He came in not too long ago, and is in serious condition, it can't be too hard to find him," she snapped.

"Room 217," the women responded in annoyance.

Brooke ran toward the elevator, and when she finally got in, she found herself getting annoyed with the person who kept the _open_ button pressed, for someone who was on the other side of the room.

Brooke prayed slightly in her head that Lucas would be alright, and this would all just be a little scare, and nothing else.

When Brooke stepped in the hall, she saw a sobbing Haley run toward her and pull her in a hug.

"Haley-…" Brooke's voice cracked, she couldn't say another word.

"Brooke it's horrible, the doctors are saying these horrible things," she sobbed.

"Haley, what are they saying?" Brooke asked after a moment, finally finding her voice.

"They say… they say that his heart is really weak, and that there's been a lot of stress on him lately, there's something he's upset about, and I don't know what it is. I went over this morning, and found him collapsed on the floor… oh Brooke, it was horrible, and he was so… Brooke, they say they don't know if he'll-…"

"Haley! Don't you dare finish that! I know Lucas, and he _will_ fight this, and he _will_ live!" Brooke screamed, pushing Haley away.

_How could Haley say that?_

Haley broke down on the floor weeping. Brooke softened, and kneeled beside her, putting her arms comfortingly around her shoulders.

"Haley, what are they doing right now?"

"They are trying this medicine on him, to see if they can quicken his heart rate, they say it's hardly there and they're trying to bring it back."

Brooke closed her eyes, letting fresh tears race down her wet cheeks. She saw the doctor step out of Lucas's room, and walked up to him.

"Is there a Brooke Davis here?"

"Um… that's me," Brooke muttered hesitantly.

"We finally got Mr. Scotts heart rate normal…" Brooke felt her body flood with relief, "But he's still pretty serious, as of right now, he's awake, and is asking for you,"

Haley walked in closer, relief clouding her eyes, "I called Nathan, he'll be hear any minute,"

Brooke nodded, and then looked at the doctor, "So you're saying I can go see him now?"

"Yes, but there's one condition, I don't want you to say anything to excite him, no stress, nothing,"

Brooke nodded solemnly.

"The littlest thing can be very severe for him… for his heart,"

Brooke nodded again, and then quietly slipped into the room. Lucas opened his eyes, a slight smile spread across his lips.

"Brooke," he mumbled weakly.

Brooke smiled at him, and pulled up a chair beside his bed. "Hey Lucas, you gave us quite a scare you know?"

Lucas nodded sadly.

He reached out and took Brooke's hand in his own. Brooke smiled at him. Lucas brought her hand to his lips, and kissed it gently.

Brooke shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Lucas pulled at Brooke's hand, trying to bring her closer.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Brooke asked gently.

"Aw c'mon, don't I even get a kiss, your boyfriend almost died, I fought death, and I don't even get a kiss," Lucas joked.

Brooke giggled awkwardly, "Lucas you're really weak, you should rest," she muttered pulling away vaguely.

"I'll never be too weak to kiss the girl I love," he mumbled and pushed his lips against hers gently. Brooke resisted for a bit, but then gave up, she didn't want to hurt him, and she knew that it wasn't good for him.

They heard a cough behind them. Brooke turned to find a hurt Nathan standing there. Brooke's heart sank. She stepped away from Lucas guiltily.

Nathan quickly replaced the look of hurt, into concern. "Lucas, what happened man?" he asked looking at his brother only.

Lucas shrugged, and smiled. Nathan walked closer and brought Lucas into a hug, and then stepped back into an awkward silence.

Nathan cleared his throat again. "I'm just going to go, there's only suppose to be one visitor at a time. I just kind of sneaked in here to see you. Karen's outside, she wants to come in next Brooke," he muttered, still keeping his eyes on Lucas only. He didn't even glance at Brooke when he walked out.

"I'll let Karen in now, she must be really worried," Brooke said quickly, as she followed Nathan.

Brooke smiled at Karen, and gave her a reassuring hug, before she broke into a sprint in the direction she saw Nathan storm off to.

She saw him walk out into the balcony. She followed, and grabbed his arm to turn him around.

"Nathan, listen…"

"No Brooke, I'm done, why is it that every time I turn around you're with my brother," he snapped.

"In case you forgot he was just in there fighting for his _life_, and what, I'm suppose to go in there and be like, _I know you sick and all, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm dumping you for your brother!_"

"You think I don't care that he's sick! Brooke I love my brother, but I can't stand having the girl _I _love with him, especially when she loves me back! … I just can't take it!"

Brooke softened, "I know how you feel Nathan, and I'm so sorry, but I can't dump him right now, he needs me more then ever Nate, I can't do that to him, and plus, if I do, he could die Nathan, I can't do that, I can't do anything to put him in that position again."

Nathan took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair in frustration, "What do you want to do then, Brooke? What should we do? Because having heart problems is always going to be there, I just don't see how we can ever be together, don't get me wrong, I want Lucas to get better, but I cant help but feel this way, _how _are we ever going to be together Brooke?"

"I… I don't know…" Brooke whispered, her voice cracking, "I do love you Nathan,"

"I love you too Brooke," he whispered sadly.

"Maybe he'll get better, maybe then…"

"Brooke,"

Brooke turned to face Karen.

"Lucas is calling you," she muttered, her eyes filled with tears.

Brooke nodded, and gave Nathan an apologetic smile before she turned and followed Karen.

Brooke entered the room again.

"Brooke," Lucas started, patting the spot beside him in the bed, motioning her to sit.

When she did, he shifted positions so that he was looking her in the eyes.

"Brooke, you and I have been through so much over the past few years. So darn much. So much heart ache and …love. It was our love that kept us together through all that, others would haven given up, grown apart, but not us. You and I have always had something special, and no matter what stupid stuff I did, I always loved you Brooke. _You_ make my life complete. And after what I've gone through just now, when I was there close to death, the only thing I could think about was how I would never get to tell you how much I loved you one last time…" Brooke's eyes watered, "How I would never get to hold you again, it made me realize just _how _precise life _really_ is. But Brooke I just want you to know, that I love you with all of my heart, and that if you'd give me that chance, I want to make you my wife, and love you 'till death do us apart. I don't want to waste our life,"

Brooke gasped; she couldn't believe what he had just said. She opened and closed her mouth, like a fish out of water.

"So what I'm asking you is… Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

**A/n sorry, once again, long delay in updating, I know everything is really messed up right now for the couples. Whoa, what will Brooke say to Lucas, what can she say? Tough position to be in… Poor Brathan… read and review people.**


	19. Chapter 19

Brooke stumbled back in shock. She wanted to pinch herself and wake up from this nightmare. Lucas grinned, "Do you understand what I'm asking, pretty girl?"

"Uh… I… Lucas," Brooke stuttered, not able to form any proper words.

"Brooke, I know your shocked, but think about it, we love each other so much, what's the point in wasting our lives, I want to spend every second with you Brooke, marry me, and make me the happiest man on earth,"

They heard a gasp, and turned to see Peyton standing in the doorway. Brooke couldn't help but smirk slightly, seeing how hurt Peyton looked at the fact that Lucas was proposing to her.

"Peyton," Lucas started but Peyton turned and ran.

Lucas looked away sheepishly, "I'm sorry Brooke,"

"Don't worry, I'll go check on her," Brooke volunteered quickly.

"But wait-…"

"I'll be right back," she threw over her shoulder as she made a quick escape.

Brooke saw Peyton heading toward the parking lot. She followed her, feeling a little bad now, she knew how it felt to be hurt like that, and how she could be so cruel to have actually enjoyed Peyton's pain horrified her.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled, stopping Peyton from entering her car.

Peyton slammed the door closed and turned to her. Brooke was surprised to her eyes so teary.

"What Brooke, did you come to see if I cried? Look! I'm crying, that will cheer you up right? Or did you come to gloat about how Lucas loves you, because I know he does… now what?" Peyton cried, wiping her tears furiously.

Brooke softened at the sight of her once best friend looking so helpless and miserable.

"That's not why I came, Peyton. I'm sorry you got hurt, and though at times I feel like I hate you, I would never want to see you in the state you are in now."

Peyton looked down, "I'm sorry Brooke, I'm sorry for what I did, I don't know why I do it Brooke," Peyton muttered, tears running down her cheeks, "You were always there for me, ever since we were kids, you were there for me when I had no one else. Then I go and hurt you like that. I don't mean to, but I don't know, there is something about Lucas, when I'm with him, I feel like… I feel, I feel loved, like I am important, like I do matter,"

Brooke gulped, a huge knot forming in her throat.

"But I swear on my life, I will never ever try something like that again, I will never try to come in between you two, because you guys are soul mates, and you two belong together," she smiled weakly.

Brooke didn't know what to say, she didn't know if she trusted her rekindled friendship enough to tell her about Nathan yet.

"Do you love him Peyton?"

"I don't know," she said slowly, "It's different from me and Jake, but I don't know which one is love. I know I love them both in different ways, I'm not sure if I _love _love him,"

Brooke nodded.

"Brooke,"

Brooke turned to find Nathan standing at the entrance.

Brooke turned to Peyton, "It was really nice talking to you again, it's been so long since I've had a good talk with a close female friend," she grinned back at Nathan, "I'll talk to you later,"

Peyton nodded, hesitantly stepping closer, bringing Brooke into a hug. It was nice, but Brooke had to admit it was tad bit awkward.

They pulled back and Brooke turned toward Nathan, following him to the stairs.

"I just heard about Lucas proposing to you?"

Brooke sighed, "It's true, and I don't know what I'm going to do?"

"What do you mean you don't know what to do, I know, you refuse,"

"How though, the doctor told me to do nothing to hurt him, it could be really serious for him Nathan, what if something happened to him, I would never forgive myself,"

"So what are you saying, your going to say yes." He asked angrily.

"I- I don't know, I don't know what to do, how do I get out of this, I-…" Brooke felt the tears pool around her eyes.

She looked up into Nathan's hurt eyes, "I love you," she whispered.

Nathan brought her close, "I love you too,"

Brooke looked up at him. She felt the electricity pass through her body at his gentle touch.

Brooke didn't know if she'd have enough power to give this up. She couldn't stand it; she knew if she didn't get away, she'd never be able to give him up.

Brooke struggled, trying to get away from him, but Nathan's grip around her waist tightened.

"Nathan," Brooke hissed, trying to back away from him. Her tears wouldn't stop, making her vision blurry.

Nathan pulled her closer roughly, "Will you be able to marry him, when you want to be with me," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Brooke looked away, refusing to meet his eye.

"Will you be able to love him the way you love me?"

Brooke bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

"Will he be able to love you the way I do," he asked, his lips grazing her ear slightly, causing a sharp intake of breath on her part.

"Will you be able to live the rest of your life without me?" he challenged, his voice deepening.

Brooke couldn't stop herself; she buried her face in his chest and broke down.

Nathan loosened his grip and held her close.

"Nathan I don't want to be without you, I don't want anyone but you,"

"You don't have to be with anyone but me," he whispered lovingly.

**A/N Brooke might not want anyone but him, but will she be able to break it off with Lucas, or will his illness get in the way of brathan. Read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Brooke looked up at Nathan and had a sudden urge to lean up and just kiss him. She had longed to be with him all the time they spent apart, and had so often imagined kissing him again. They way his lips were so gentle, yet forceful on hers, made her weak in the knees.

The way Nathan was looked at her made her shiver inside; it was like he could see right into her. She couldn't handle it and looked away. Nathan cupped her cheek and brought her to face him again, "Don't leave me Brooke, you can't," he whispered.

Brooke felt her eyes tear, and her knees give away. Luckily Nathan was already holding her tight against him. He smiled slightly.

"Nathan," she whispered his breath hot on her neck.

Brooke locked eyes with Nathan, and felt herself leaning forward. Nathan watched her memorized. They both knew they wouldn't be able to pull away even if they wanted to. Brooke glanced down at his lips, anticipating the moment they would touch hers.

She could feel his breath on her. They were so close. She could smell the aftershave on him. There was hardly any space between them. Brooke closed her eyes, leaning in to close the gap.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!"

Brooke pushed away from Nathan to find a shocked and equally angry Karen.

"Shit," Nathan muttered under his breath.

"Um Karen, this isn't what-…"

"So you two weren't just about to kiss?" she asked slowly, her face reflecting her hurt.

"Karen it's not like that," Brooke explained defeated. They both knew the truth, it was _exactly _like that.

"Nathan, I'm not too surprised with you, you showed us you were truly Dan's son many times." She hissed coldly, before turning to Brooke, "But you? Brooke I cannot believe this. How could you? Lucas loves you so much, and he could've died today and here you are cheating with his half _brother_,"

Brooke looked away guiltily.

Nathan stepped forward, "Hey wait a minute, where do you go off making Brooke feel bad? Your son is the one who cheated on her not once, but twice with her best friend. So don't make Brooke feel bad about not loving him, how can she?"

Karen's face went red with anger, "I know Lucas has mad many mistakes, but when Brooke forgave him, that meant she _forgave _him, not an ok, now I'll get at you with your brother." She turned to Brooke again, "Brooke, he could've died, he still can…" she whispered sadly. Her heart break evident on her face, in a way only a mother could display.

Brooke moved forward to Karen, but Nathan grabbed her arm gently. She turned back to him. He shook his head, his eyes pleading with her. She gave him a sad smile, before removing his hand from her arm and taking Karen's hand.

"Can we talk?" Brooke whispered.

Karen nodded, biting her bottom lip, to keep it from trembling, "Privately," she added, leading Brooke away.

Nathan watched after them, hoping Brooke would turn to look at him. He watched her until she was out of sight.

Nathan felt something inside him shatter, and had a horrible feeling that Brooke would change her mind about wanting to be with him, and turning Lucas down.

Brooke followed Karen, feeling awful for what she had to witness.

"Listen Karen, you got to believe me, I feel so horrible for what you saw, and I-…"

"Do you feel bad about the fact that I caught you, or that you did it in the first place,"

"I haven't kissed him since me and Lucas got back together,"

"Because of me, you can still say that sentence; you haven't officially become a cheater,"

Brooke couldn't help but cringe at that word that had so much meaning in her life. "But Karen, even though I didn't kiss him, I've cheated by caring so much for Nathan. I would never do that just to get back at Lucas; I really do care about Nathan,"

"That's worse then you just trying to get back at him. I don't know what to tell you. A part of me wants to say, be with who you truly love. But I'm scared; the mother in me doesn't want to cause any pain for my son, especially at this delicate time. I don't want to loose my son Brooke. I fear that knowing about you and Nathan would be too much for him," Karen muttered with teary eyes.

Brooke took her hand in hers soothingly. "Karen, I don't want to loose Lucas either, I care about him a lot, and wouldn't want to jeopardize his life."

"Would it be horrible of me to ask you to give Lucas another chance? There was a time where you would've done anything for him, before he messed it up. But I know there's a part of you that still loves him. I could see it when you're around him. If you truly took time just to work it out with him, I know you guys can be really happy,"

"But Nathan-…"

"I know you really care about him Brooke, but it hasn't been that long, you and Nathan only started spending a lot of time together recently, please do this for Lucas, and I would never ask something like this from you if it weren't for the circumstance. Also, I know you and Lucas can be really happy, just give him a chance, a true chance. Please Brooke, please?"

Brooke wanted to refuse at first, state that she only loved Nathan, and couldn't be without him. But when she saw Karen's broken face, her broken spirit, the worn out, sad look on her face, the eyes that always shone with beauty, now looked so dim. She realized how it must be for Karen, to see her son so helpless, and so close to death, and such a young age was horrible.

Brooke felt tears sting the inside of her eye lids, "I think I can try," she whispered.

Karen looked up hopefully, "Really? That would mean the world to me; I just want you to try,"

Brooke nodded.

Karen pulled Brooke into a long hug. "You should go talk to him, he was asking for you,"

Brooke nodded emotionless. She walked away from her and entered Lucas's room. He looked up at her and smiled.

Before he could say anything, Brooke walked up to him, and put a finger over his lip.

"Lucas… I want us to be together, but I'm not ready to marry you yet. I think we're too young." When his face fell, she continued quickly, "But I do want you to know, I'm always going to be here for you, always, and that you have to pull through, and start taking your medicine properly, fight this Lucas, fight it for us," she whispered. Her words broke her heart, because she knew she couldn't turn back to Nathan, she had to be here for Lucas, and work on making them work.

When Lucas pulled her into a kiss, Brooke didn't refuse.

**A/N … do you guys hate me? lol, sorry guys: Please stick to it, R&R:) Please:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Brooke stayed with Lucas the whole day, sitting by his bedside and encouraging his recovery.

Finally, when Lucas fell asleep, Brooke slipped out of his room. Karen, who was napping on a nearby chair, rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What time is it?"

"It's close to 9:00. The visiting hours end soon." Brooke informed.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll just go in and see Lucas… Brooke go home," she whispered touching her elbow lightly, "Get some rest, it has been a long day,"

Brooke nodded. As Karen watched the usually hyper girl walk down the hall toward the elevators, Karen felt guilt creep up inside her. Brooke looked so lonely, and sad. Since their little conversation earlier, it seemed like she hadn't seen the dimple on Brooke's cheek. Brooke had gone in to Lucas, been an encouraging girlfriend, but something was lost.

When Brooke was out of her sight, she went in to see Lucas. Her heart broke seeing her little boy on a hospital bed looking so helpless. He was fast asleep, and Karen couldn't help but sit beside him and examine his face. He looked so weak, as if he'd been to hell and back. He had just fought death. Then she saw a flicker of a smile, and recognized that smile, she had only seen it directed toward Brooke.

She remembered Brooke's sad eyes as she had given her a weak smile, but then the image quickly changed to the slight smile Lucas had displayed second earlier. She knew it was selfish to cause Brooke pain for her son's happiness, but she truly believed Brooke could be happy with Lucas. Just months earlier Brooke had been head-over-heels for her son, she couldn't have changed that much. She knew it could happen again, if Nathan would just leave her alone. There was something about Nathan; he always had that bad boy persona, who had bedded almost all the girls in Tree Hill, a part of her thought that was why he was pursuing Brooke so much now.

But that thought faded a little, as she remembered the way he had looked at Brooke earlier.

She looked back at Lucas, and felt slightly bitter. Lucas had lost everything to Nathan. While Lucas grew up without his dad, and had to work jobs to help her with money, while Nathan grew up with both parents and everything handed to him in a silver platter. The one thing Lucas had, was true love, he had a girl he loved more then anything and who loved him back. Now Nathan wanted to take that away from him too.

She gave Lucas one last look before she turned down the light, and stepped out of the room.

Brooke had heard many people say, 'I couldn't sleep at all last night', she had said many times herself, but it usually meant it took her awhile to doze off, and when she woke, it felt like she had _just_ closed her eyes, but last night, she had experienced it, literally. Many times she had gotten up and picked up her phone to dial Nathan. Then she'd put the phone out of sight and try to will herself to sleep. But every time she closed her eyes, she would see Nathan's pleading eyes when she had walked away from him. It was like she could feel his hand on her arm trying to stop her from leaving.

Brooke had not let her eyes close for longer then a few seconds all night.

When she finally got out of bed, she went to her bathroom mirror. Sure enough there were faint bags under her eyes. Not only that, but her eyes were slightly puffy from crying many times that night. She groaned, as she washed her face and opened her pony tail.

She brushed and showered, putting on a simple pair of jeans, and a hooded sweater. She grabbed a pair of toast, and held it between her teeth as she put on her jacket and slipped her feet into a pair of boots.

She stepped out into the cool weather. She sighed, remembering how Nathan use to run up her porch, skipping the first and third step. She shook her head, '_stop thinking of him!' _she scolded herself, '_You have to be loyal to Lucas, physically and mentally.'_

Brooke arrived at the hospital nice and early. She had left her cell phone in the car last night, when she grabbed it to throw it in her purse; she noticed that she had a few missed calls. When she checked them, she immediately regretted it. They were all from Nathan, she resisted calling him back. She also noticed voice mail. She bit her bottom lip as she brought the phone to her ear.

"_Brooke… its me Nathan. I waited for you, why didn't you come back? I hope Karen wasn't too hard on you, but don't worry, it doesn't matter what she thinks alright. We can't help that we love each other. Brooke please call me back."_

Brooke squeezed her eyes shut, to keep from crying. It broke her heart the way his voice sounded so worried, like he knew that she wasn't going back to him. She wanted to call him back to bad, but resisted, she couldn't do that; she couldn't do that to Lucas… or Karen.

For the next two weeks, she busied herself with taking care of Lucas; she was the perfect supportive girlfriend that Lucas needed. She let Lucas kiss her, and avoided Nathan like the plaque. She didn't pick up his calls, when she saw him in the hospital; she would quickly enter Lucas's room, or start a conversation with Karen. She stuck to Karen or Lucas at the hospital, and ignored Nathan's hurt eyes. She would not get pulled back, and though she had a few weak moments, where she'd want to call him back or talk to him at the hospital, she resisted.

Every time her mind drifted toward Nathan, she would look at Lucas's weak form. She pushed all Nathan thoughts aside, and worked at getting the recovering Lucas better.

Sure, she still cried herself to sleep, but watching Karen's face when Lucas would get worse, gave her strength to do this for her, as well as Lucas. Karen would give her apologetic, guilty smiles every time she caught Brooke with a far away look or a flicker of sadness. Brooke didn't want Karen to feel bad for wanting Lucas to get better, and be happy.

Brooke hated herself for having another urge to call Nathan, to be with Nathan. She hated herself more for hating the fact that Nathan hadn't the past week. She liked being able to see him, even if she couldn't talk to him.

When Haley knocked on Lucas's hospital door, Brooke couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. She felt suffocated, like she needed to get away for awhile. The last two weeks she had spent most of her time in Lucas's room. They had kept Lucas here, to make sure they had all his emotions and movements under control, and everything was being examined. His condition would go up and down, days where he seemed good enough to go home, and other days, where he seemed like he was on his dying bed.

Haley leaning closer to give Lucas a kiss on the cheek, and giving him an encouraging hug.

"You know, I miss having my best friend follow me around everywhere," she joked.

"Ha, _I _followed _you _everywhere, as if, more like the other way around," he laughed.

Haley swatted his arm playfully, and greeted Brooke.

Brooke smiled at Haley, and excused herself politely.

Brooke found herself walking toward the balcony. She let the relaxing wind flow through her hair, as she looked up at the sky.

Everything was still so beautiful, the way it had always been, then why did she feel so dead inside?

The world was still going on… then why did she feel like every thing was just a black hole.

Brooke breathed in the fresh air; it was nice to get away from the 'hospital' smell.

For the hundredth time, she thought of Nathan. She wondered what he was doing at that exact time. Was he thinking of her too? Did he feel like calling her?

Brooke's hand curled into a fist, and she let her nails dig into her palm. _Stop Thinking Of Him! _

Brooke wanted to yell out. She wanted to scream out her guts. It felt like she had so much bundled up inside her.

Why couldn't she stop thinking about Nathan? When she had met Nathan, she was heartbroken over Lucas, why can't she be that Brooke again, the one that only cared about Lucas, and had dreamt of her life with Lucas. The Brooke, whose heart had turned to jelly every time she remembered Lucas's words at the beach,

_I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, you'll see._

Why didn't her heart melt, or a smile break out on her face now?

She knew she still cared for Lucas, he had meant _so_ much to her for more number of years then the number of months she had loved Nathan. She still had a soft spot for him. That's why she had lied to Nathan when he asked her too, and ran to him, when he was hurt. That's why her heart shattered when she found out he was in the hospital… but it wasn't the way it should've been. It wasn't in the undying love way. It was in the sequel love way. They way someone feels _after _they've loved someone for so long, and moved on.

But Nathan, she knew she loved Nathan in the undying love way, the way one would feel when someone becomes more important to them then their own selves. She felt her eyes water, as she remembered her time with Nathan. It was like a film, all of it coming to her in pictures.

She remembered the night they had spent at the beach that first night, where they had burdened each other with their broken hearts. The morning after, the way she had woken him up and he had chased her. Then their first kiss entered her mind, when she had drunkenly pulled the drunken Nathan on top of her. All the fun and teasing their relationship had began with. She remembered jumping on to his back, the picture she had in a frame under her clothes on the closet shelf. Then, she saw them at the beach, where she had boldly asked him out. She reminisced their first date. How it had been before the call. Brooke cringed, remembering their horrible fight. She felt the corner of lips tug upwards, when she remembered their sweet make up.

Still, all of those memories fighting each other to take over her mind were too much for her. Brooke clutched her forehead, her tears dripping to the floor in front her.

_Pull yourself together_

Brooke wiped away her tears, and straightened her shirt. She took a deep breath, before turning to go back into the hospital… back to Lucas.

But Brooke froze on the spot as she felt her heart drop.

There Nathan stood, blocking her entrance…

**A/n. hmm, this was a very 'thinking' type chapter, where it's mostly the thoughts of some characters. Hope you guys enjoyed, I _did_ update sooner then usual… right:) lol, please read and review! Your reviews honestly encourage me to update fast for you guys. Plus they make me happy!) That review button is really missing you guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

Brooke couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

Nathan simply smirked at her.

Brooke blushed and tried to get past Nathan, but Nathan stepped to the right, blocking her. Brooke hopelessly tried going around the other way, but just like she thought, he leaned toward the left, once again, blocking her passage.

Brooke backed away from him, and refused to meet his eye.

"Brooke," Brooke just turned her head stubbornly.

"Brooke, look at me damnit," Nathan whispered harshly.

"Nathan, I have to get to my boyfriend,"

But just as those words escaped her lips, Nathan grabbed her roughly and pulled her in closer to him.

Brooke felt her breath get caught in her throat. She knew she couldn't handle this right now. She was already an emotional wreck, she couldn't take this.

Her hands found his, and tried to pull them off her waist, "What are you doing Nathan! Stop it right now, let me go!"

"What the fuck Brooke! Who the hell do you think you are?" Nathan hissed annoyed, as he tightened his grip around her.

"Nathan leave me alone, I'm serious!" Brooke whimpered as she continued to struggle.

Nathan's grip softened and his face fell, "Brooke why are you doing this to me?" Nathan asked miserably.

"You can't go back to Lucas, Brooke. I won't let you! You don't love him, and I won't let you go back in guilt! I know Karen did the whole guilt trip to you, don't let her get to you Brooke, don't let her take you away from me,"

Brooke felt her tears start to pool around her eyes at the desperation in his voice.

"We love each other Brooke! I love you more then I've ever loved anyone before, I love you with my whole heart, and I _know _you love me too,"

In Nathan's arms, his eyes pleading for her love, Brooke knew what she had to do.

"Nathan. I don't love you."

Nathan let go of her in surprise. "Brooke-…"

"No, Nathan I'm really serious. All Karen said to me was to give Lucas another chance. The last two weeks, I have been. I fully devoted myself to him once again, and you know what I realized? I still love him. He hurt me a lot, that's why I turned to you. I mean what better way to get back at him then to be with his brother right? I mistaken what we had for love because I guess I was still mad at Lucas. But being with him the last two weeks, I realized that I love him more then I thought." Brooke explained emotionless.

"Brooke, you don't know what you're saying, I know-…"

"Oh cut the crap Nathan. Stop pretending like you know me more then I do. I'm sorry you were hurt by this. But me and Lucas are meant to be together, like you and Haley," Brooke gulped after her last sentence. It hurt to tell Nathan he was meant to be with Haley.

Nathan looked at her in rage. His arms once again encircled her waist and he crushed her against him.

"Is that so Brooke?" Nathan asked cruelly. Brooke kept her face totally emotionless. "So what huh? You used me? You used me to hurt Lucas? You played with my feelings just to get back at Lucas."

Brooke prayed that he couldn't hear her racing heart as his lips hovering inches away from hers.

"I guess Bitch Brooke is back then huh? Well then, I guess it's time for the asshole Nathan to make an appearance," he hissed as his mouth covered hers hungrily. He began to kiss her fiercely yet passionately.

Brooke felt herself start to melt. It had been so long since they had kissed. She accepted his kiss for a moment. But then the image of Lucas on the hospital bed came into her mind, only replacing itself to turn into Karen's face when she had caught her with Nathan earlier. Brooke snapped out of it, and stomped hard on his foot with her heel. Nathan's hands were off her and on his foot before she could blink twice.

"Ahh! What the hell Brooke! Why the fuck did you do that for?" Nathan yelled, hoping on one foot.

"That's how you get treated Nathan when you try shit with a not interested _taken _women." Brooke yelled in his face, as she stormed past him.

Brooke quickly locked herself in the women's bathroom and turned on the tap. She muffled her sobs with her hand. She couldn't believe what she had said to Nathan. She remembered his hurt expression when she told him how she had used him.

Her fingers traveled to her lips with a mind of their own. She remembered his kiss, and couldn't help but feel weak again. Nathan kissed her like no other. A big part of her wanted to run back to Nathan and let him kiss her again, but she resisted. She knew she couldn't give in to Nathan, she had to be strong.

She splashed water on her face, and looked at herself in the mirror.

She had _cheated_ on Lucas. Before it was just emotionally, something she couldn't help, but today? Even though Nathan had initiated the kiss, she had given into it. She had momentarily been responding to him. Now, because of that weak moment, she would always be labeled a cheater in her heart.

She had hated Lucas so much when she found out about his affair with Peyton, but now a little part of her understood it. She knew how it felt to want someone else while being with someone else.

She knew how hard it was to resist the person you want, especially when they want you back.

Brooke tried to wash Nathan's lips off hers. She felt like the second she went to Lucas, he would know. It would be on her face. He would read it. He and Karen both would know she had cheated.

Brooke took a few moments to gather herself, before letting herself out of the bathroom and making her way to Lucas's room.

**A/n Sorry for the delay. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Yes, trouble for Brathan, let's see what happens to this pair now? Read&&Review!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Brooke opened the door to Lucas's hospital room, and tried to gulp down the lump in her throat that was threatening to choke her.

Lucas looked over at her and frowned slightly.

_He knew! He knew she was a cheater, he knew she had been unfaithful!_

"Brooke, where were you?" he asked.

"I-I j-just went to the b-balcony, to get some fresh air," Brooke responded, losing the composure she had tried to gather before entering the room.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas asked worried.

"Lucas, what are you talking about?" Brooke said, taking a deep breath.

"You look… are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah Lucas, I'm fine, just a little worried for my boyfriend," she explained, sitting next to him on the bed.

Lucas smiled, and brought his arm over her shoulder, giving her a slight squeeze, "Don't worry about me Brooke, I'm a fighter."

Brooke laughed slightly, "I know."

Lucas stifled a yawn, but Brooke caught it anyways, "Lucas, get some rest,"

"Damnit! Brooke, I wanna spend time with you!" Lucas whined.

Brooke smiled, as she stood up dodging his hands that were trying to pull her back down to him, "Lucas, I was here all day, you need your rest if you want to get outta here and back to the real world," Brooke explained gently.

Lucas mock-pouted, "Fine, but one last kiss for the night,"

Brooke smiled, leaning down to peck him on the lips, but his arms were around her before she could retreat, and he kept her there for a bit, deepening the kiss.

"Lucas," Brooke mock-scolded.

He gave her a slight smile, before lying on his back, fidgeting with his pillow to make it comfortable. Brooke smiled at him, before turning to leave the room.

"Goodnight Cheery," Lucas whispered, looking sideways at her.

Brooke smiled sadly, "Goodnight Broody," she whispered, before slipping out the door.

When she was out in the hall, Karen walked up to her, "Brooke is he sleeping yet? He was waiting for you, and wouldn't go to sleep until he got to talk to you again,"

Brooke smiled, "Yeah, he's sleeping."

Karen nodded, I'm just going to slip in for a second, I can't sleep until I see him sleeping," she explained apologetically, "Then we can leave,"

"Yeah, for sure, no problem,"

"Oh and um Brooke, one favour, I think I forgot my purse under one of the tables in the cafe, can you quickly run down there and check?"

Brooke nodded, and walked to the cafe. She couldn't help but wonder where Nathan was. Had he gone home? Was he still here somewhere?

Unfortunately, her questions were answered as soon as she got to the cafeteria, there he was … with Haley. They were sitting together, with Nathan's arm slung casually around Haley's shoulder. Haley was obviously ecstatic, and seemed to really enjoy having Nathan close again. But what ticked Brooke the most was the way he was leaning down toward her, and the intense way their eyes were locked, and whatever Nathan was saying seemed to make Haley smile a lot.

Brooke clenched her fist angrily, _How could Nathan do that to her! After pleading for her love moments earlier, he was down here with his ex wife, and her best friend!_

Brooke felt like striding over to them, just to break their locked eyes. She couldn't help be burn inside.

Brooke quickly found Karen's purse, and headed out the door quickly, not wanting her teary eyes to be visible to anyone. When she got out, she slapped her hand against the wall in anger.

She turned to bump into a hard chest. She looked up to find Nathan staring back at her. She turned to push past him, when he put both of his hands on the wall on both sides of her, blocking her from both sides. Brooke pushed herself against the wall, to get as far away from him as possible.

"I.Hate.You." Brooke grumbled between gritted teeth.

Nathan smirked, "_Oh_, and why is that?"

"How could you Nathan, how could you do that to me," Brooke accused, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"You mean going back to my ex? Because we're both guilty of that."

"You bastard, you told me you loved me!"

"And you told me you didn't. You told me you were using me. You told me that you and Lucas are soul mates, like me and Haley," Nathan bit back harshly. "So, I don't know why you're getting so jealous, it's not like you love me or anything. Remember?"

Brooke gritted her teeth, "I'm not jealous, I had felt bad for you before, I didn't know you were such a dick. I'm just angry that I misunderstood who you were, and thought you were a good person, ha, isn't that funny, I thought you actually cared about me, you fucking asshole,"

"Oh shut up Brooke," Nathan hissed annoyed, "Here it goes again. You're such a self-centered bitch. You don't care that your best friend Haley is getting back her ex husband, you're just so fucking upset that you don't have me on the side yearning to be with you, while you go off living your perfect life with the guy that has cheated on you _twice._ You and he are going to live the perfect life Brooke. He's going to keep fucking Peyton on the side, and you're going to cry over it for a month, trying to gather everyone's sympathy, get back at him by getting someone close to him to fall for you, and then go back to him when he begs you. I _might _have understood if you had said you just wanted to be with him until he gets better, but I never knew you were just playing me, to get back at my _brother_! What kind of shit are you? The slut of tree hill can now add self centered bitch to her label."

Brooke knew the tears were going to spill soon. She shut her eyes tight; to keep them in, "Fuck You Nathan,"

When she opened her eyes, he was gone…

**A/n Okay okay, maybe not the longest chapter! But it's a very important chapter that has a lot in it! I hope I'm not angering to many people with Brathan. I'm sorry, but there is a lot to deal with before they could ever be happy. But, do be happy with their interaction, you can tell that they have a lot to do with each others lives, and are influenced a lot by the other. Some would even see how much they care for each other with every fight. Anyways, pleaseeee review guys, pleaseeeeeeeee! I promise my next chapter will be longer! **


	24. Chapter 24

Brooke woke up in a cold sweat. She frowned remembering the awful dream … or _nightmare._

In the nightmare, Nathan and Haley were getting married again. She was the bridesmaid, and had objected to it. She had begged Nathan to not do this to her, and him and Haley had sneered at her. She saw herself with a ripped dress, at Nathan's feet begging him to stop the wedding.

"You did this Brooke, not me." Nathan had hissed cruelly, kicking her away.

People had grabbed her, and held her back as Nathan and Haley had said their vows.

And just as Nathan had opened his mouth to say I do, she had screamed… and woken up.

Brooke rested her hand on her chest, trying to calm down her racing heart. _What the hell was happening to her? Why did she have a dream about them getting married, and saw herself desperately trying to stop her best friend from marrying the man she loved._

_No_, Brooke shook her head, _he couldn't get back with her, he had just been with her yesterday to see her reaction, he didn't actually plan on getting back with Haley… he couldn't. _

_You did this Brooke, not me._

Those words sent shivers down Brooke's back. There was something about those words, and the voice he had said it in that haunted her. Brooke knew she had to be with Lucas, but she didn't want to push Nathan and Haley back together in the process.

… She just wouldn't be able to take it.

Brooke felt ashamed,how could she be so horrible? She didn't want Haley to have the man she's always wanted, even though Brooke herself wasn't going to be with him. Brooke couldn't be with Nathan, yet she didn't want him with anyone else either.

Was Nathan right?

_You don't care that your best friend Haley is getting back her ex husband, you're just so fucking upset that you don't have me on the side yearning to be with you_

No, he wasn't right. Because he didn't know that she had really loved him. She hadn't used him to get back at Lucas, she had truly loved –and still loves- Nathan with all her heart. She didn't want him with Haley because that would mean there would be no chance of them. A selfish part of her wanted Nathan to convince her to be with him and not care about Lucas. She knew that he would still have been doing that if she hadn't claimed to be using Nathan to get back at Lucas. But she had said that for Nathan's sake. If he would hate her, then he wouldn't want to be with her, and wouldn't be hurt when she would stay with Lucas. But she didn't think he would go back to Haley so soon. Who was she kidding; she didn't expect him to go back to Haley at all. She expected him to be hurt, and not be with anyone for awhile.

Brooke hated herself for her way of thinking. She couldn't help it. She wanted Nathan to be happy, and Haley too, but she just couldn't stand them getting back together. She didn't think it would hurt as much as it had yesterday. The sight of them and burned right into her with so much force, it was unbelievable. It had been hard to see Lucas and

Peyton hang out after everything, but this was so much worse.

She had admired the love Nathan and Haley once had, but the love her and Nathan shared was so different from anything she's ever had before. She had thought she knew love with Lucas, but she didn't.

And now, Nathan hated her, the words that had come out of his mouth yesterday were so … _cruel_. She had been stung with every comment out of his mouth, and the way he had just left after that.

Brooke slung her legs off her bed, and dragged herself to the shower, but was interrupted when the phone rang. She grabbed the phone and put it against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, it's me Karen. Come to the hospital as soon as you can."

"Is everything alright Karen?" Brooke asked worried.

"No, actually it's _great_. Lucas might be allowed out today, so I want everyone he cares about there, okay?"

"Yeah, that's great. I'll be right there!"

An hour later, after brushing, showering and getting ready, Brooke finally stepped into the hospital. Brooke walked to Lucas's room, and saw Karen outside.

"Brooke, only one visitor, so I'm just going to go in and see him, and be with him when he steps out, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's cool, I'll wait out here." Brooke smiled.

Karen gave her a quick hug, before disappearing into his room. Brooke took a seat, and grabbed a magazine from the table to flip through.

Brooke only looked up when she heard a familiar pair of voices. Nathan and Haley walked into the room, _together_, holding _hands._

Brooke felt the air being sucked out of her. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

And image of her nightmare flashed through her head.

Haley smiled at her and led Nathan over. Brooke squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, when Haley and Nathan took a seat on both sides of her.

"Guess what?" Haley asked excited, "Me and Nathan have decided to try and work on _us_,"

Brooke turned her head to look at Nathan, who looked back evenly.

"That's … great,"

"We're glad you think so," Nathan said, giving her a fake smile.

"Yeah, we're past everything that happened between us. We talked it out, and he told me how you and he got together to get back at me and Lucas, and I…"

Brooke didn't hear the rest of what Haley was going on about, she couldn't help but gasp at Nathan.

Brooke excused herself, and quickly rushed to the bathroom.

Brooke couldn't believe what was happening. _Nathan and Haley were getting back together, and he said he had used her? What if he had? No!_

Brooke was sure he hadn't, he had been so upset when he had found out about her staying with Lucas, and he had begged her to be with him. She was sure he had just said that to get back with Haley. But what if… it would make sense, he had been hurting that day at the beach, and Nathan had loved Haley a lot when they were together, maybe…

Brooke couldn't think like this, she was with Lucas, nothing else mattered. Brooke stepped out of the bathroom to see Nathan leaning on the wall across her.

"Hey, I could see how happy you were for me and Haley," he said smirking at her.

"Why the hell don't you leave me alone, Nathan, like go be with your loving girlfriend," She muttered bitterly.

Nathan shook his head, "I just came to get a snack for the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, from the vending machine, surprisingly, not everything is about you,"

Brooke felt the sting at his words to describe Haley, just like he had meant them to.

Nathan raised his brow waiting for her to go on.

Brooke wanted to so badly tell him that she wasn't really using him, and that it had all been a lie, and she still wanted him.

Brooke couldn't let him be with Haley, it hurt too much.

"Nathan, I-…"

"Hey Nathan," Peyton greeted walking up to them, "Brooke," she acknowledged smiling.

Nathan smiled at Peyton, "Long time, where you been Peyton?"

"Oh, I was just a little hesitant on meeting Lucas, we haven't really talked in so long, and he was pretty upset the last time, you know. I just didn't want to overwhelm him, or make anyone uncomfortable," she mumbled, glancing at Brooke.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Everything's cool Peyton, nothing should stop you from meeting Lucas when he needs his friends most, and I'm really glad you came today."

Peyton smiled, "I'm glad too, I met Haley on the way here, I heard the good news, congrats, you two really deserve to be happy together,"

Nathan smirked slightly at Brooke, bringing Peyton into a quick hug, "Thanks, I mean everyone kind of figured we'd find our way back to each other, it just took us a while that's all. I mean, some even call us _soul mates_,"

Brooke looked away, kicking herself for saying that. She put into words what she had feared the most. That Nathan and Haley might be … soul mates.

Peyton smiled, "Yeah that seems to be the perfect words for you two. Honestly, I'm really glad that you two are giving your relationship another chance. I hope you guys all the happiness, you two actually give others hope that there might really be true love out there, you know?"

Brooke restrained herself from gagging.

Nathan laughed, "Wow Peyton, thanks …I guess,"

Peyton laughed, "Alright, later guys, I'm going to go wait with Haley,"

"Yeah, give me a second; I'll come with you, let me just grab a snack for Haley,"

He punched in something from the vending machine, "Want something Peyton?"

"Yeah, get me some chips. I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, be right back,"

Nathan punched in another number, "Hey Brooke. What can I get you? Is there any specific chocolate that a self centered slut would want?"

Brooke felt anger rise up inside her, "Yeah, to be left alone by a fucking stalker." She snapped before walking off.

Nathan watched her go. He knew he still loved her, but the sight of her angered him more then anything. The way she could make him feel inside with a simple glance, made him hate her more. The fact the he could still love her after what she's done, after the fact that to have him fall in love with her was just her plan to get back at his brother, made him hate himself.

He wished so bad that he could really hate her. More then that, he wished he didn't love her.

It was so confusing; she sent him so many different signals. At times he felt like she _did_ love him, when she looked at him the way she was able to, but then at other times, like now, it made him think she was the whore of Tree Hill.

"Alright Scott, pass me my chips, and lets go,"

Startled, Nathan almost dropped the snacks.

Peyton laughed, grabbing her chips, "What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, Nothing. C'mon lets go," he muttered, Peyton smiled and linked her arms with Nathan.

They arrived back in the room, and Nathan cringed.

Lucas was leaning against the wall, lip locking with Brooke.

"What the fuck!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**A/n Its longer… JUST like I promised. Right. lol. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and Brathan fans, I'm sorry, be patient! I promise to make you guys _real_** **happy! Read and Review! Please… **


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone turned to stare at Nathan.

Brooke pulled away from Lucas, slightly guilty looking, and Lucas glared at Nathan.

"What's the problem Nathan?" Lucas challenged.

Nathan clenched his fist, but before he could move, Haley stepped in front of him. She looked up at him in a mixture of confusion and hurt.

"What's wrong with Lucas kissing _his _girlfriend?" Haley asked.

Nathan sighed, and turned away from Lucas and Brooke, "Nothing, it's just, well Lucas is still weak, he should be getting his rest, and not participating in such activities," Nathan mumbled lamely.

Haley smiled in relief, putting her arms around Nathan affectionately, "Aw, Nathan just doesn't want his brother in the hospital again," she explained.

Brooke couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, though she didn't want Nathan and Lucas going at it, it made her smile knowing that Nathan still did love her.

Nathan glared at the grinning Brooke, and took Haley in his arms protectively, causing Brooke to glare back.

"Don't worry, being with Brooke only makes me feel better, I love this girl," Lucas said, nuzzling Brooke's neck.

Brooke saw Nathan clench his jaw in anger, and pulled away slightly, "C'mon, lets get you home,"

Karen agreed, and the three of them turned to leave. Brooke turned back when she noticed that Nathan and Haley weren't following.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Brooke asked coolly.

"Yeah-…" Haley began, taking a few steps toward her, before Nathan pulled her back to him.

"Nah, don't worry, we got my car, you guys go," Nathan responded, giving Brooke a challenging look.

Brooke shrugged, trying to conceal her hurt.

When Brooke was out of sight, Nathan let Haley go, not noticing the look of hurt that past through her face.

"So, let's go," he mumbled, leading her out.

When they were in his car, and driving, Haley turned to Nathan.

"Nathan, you want to go to Lucas's house, and just, you know see how he's doing being home after so long?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged, "If you want,"

Haley sighed, "Nathan, what's wrong?"

"Whaddya mean?" Nathan asked, looking over at her.

"You're not the Nathan that I married, you seem so different, and so-…"

"Sorry about that. Things are just weird right now you know. I told you, we needed time to slowly trust each other again, and rebuild that love we had." Nathan answered, feeling guilty.

He didn't know how long it would take him to get over Brooke. He shouldn't have gotten Haley's hopes up. But, he knew that if he and Brooke weren't together, he would definitely be with Haley. Nathan did still have feelings for Haley; he had loved her for so long, but unfortunately, Brooke had taken up most of his heart at the time being.

They arrived at Lucas's.

Haley stepped out of the car, but was surprised when Nathan didn't follow. She turned back to him confused.

Nathan shrugged, "I'll wait out here. Earlier, I was getting some serious cut eyes from Karen, and I don't think she'd want me to be there."

Before Haley could protest, Nathan shook his head defiantly ending the conversation.

Haley sighed, walking up the porch herself. Nathan sat outside, tapping his steering wheel to pass time. Nathan couldn't stop his mind from wandering off to the person he wanted to forget most.

"_Nathan the kiss we almost shared this afternoon, and the kiss we did share at the party, do they mean something to you?"_

"_Nathan, would you be interested in taking me out,"_

_"And then I met you, and it was so different between us, there was teasing, flirting and everything... and then I fell for you, without even noticing I was ever falling. Our date, it was so wonderful, it was so perfect, I don't know how to explain, but I love you Nathan,"_

_"It's okay Nathan, as long as things turn out good for us in the end, it doesn't matter,"_

Nathan gulped down the knot forming in his throat. _How could all of that have been fake? Was that really all just a plan to get back at Lucas? How could Brooke do that? All those words, all those moments, had they really not meant anything to Brooke?_

"_I know, you probably think I'm very weird, I keep showing up here, and then I leave you at the beach and walk to your house anyways-…"_

_Was that really just a plan?_

Nathan felt so confused. Those moments they had shared had meant so much to him, they felt so real, and it broke his heart to think Brooke was just acting the whole time.

Nathan leaned back in his seat, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Nathan shut his eyes tight, hoping to get Brooke out of his mind.

He heard a soft knock against his window, and looked up to see Brooke standing outside, shivering in the cold.

Nathan contemplated just leaving her out there, but eventually he unlocked his door, and opened it. He threw his legs out, so now he was sitting facing her.

"What do you want?"

"Can I sit on the seat beside you?" Brooke asked.

Nathan frowned, "What are you trying now Brooke?"

"Please Nate?"

Nathan sighed, and against what his head was telling him, he nodded, unlocking all doors, and he watched her walk around his car and take a seat beside him.

Nathan stared straight out, not looking at her. She still had a weird effect on his heart, and he couldn't stop it from beating a little faster when she was around.

Brooke placed her soft hand against his cheek, and pulled his face to look over at her.

Before Nathan could protest, Brooke leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She didn't really kiss him; she just kept her lips against his.

Nathan's eyes grew wide in shock, and his body betrayed him. He couldn't pull himself away for a bit. When he was finally able to, he glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Nathan I love you," Brooke muttered, her eyes watering, "I hate myself for doing this, I don't want to hurt Lucas, but I can't help but want to be with you,"

Nathan felt his heart jump, "What are you saying Brooke? Are you going to leave Lucas for me?"

Brooke sat back in her seat. She wanted to say yes. When she had excused herself inside, she had just come out for fresh air. But when she had seen Nathan's distressed face, she couldn't help but get pulled toward him. Even when she had sat beside him, she didn't intend on doing what she did. She had just wanted to be near him. She didn't want to kiss him, but she did want to feel his lips against hers. She didn't want to do it. She just couldn't help herself. When she was around Nathan, it felt like her brain stopped controlling her, and her heart took over.

But now, her brain was back in action. Now it wasn't only Lucas to consider, it was Haley too. She saw the glow on Haley's face every time she was with Nathan. Could she really be the one to hurt both of them, two people that mean so much in her life? She looked back up at Lucas's house, he was so happy today, things were finally getting better for him, how could she ruin the happiest day Lucas and Karen had in such a long time?

"Why aren't you saying anything, Brooke?"

Nathan's hopeful voice brought her back to reality. She could kick herself for doing this again.

"Nathan, I do care about you. But I have to stay with Lucas,"

Nathan clenched his fist tight, "Then why the fuck did you kiss me?"

Brooke looked away shamefully, she knew that _I couldn't help it_ wouldn't be the best answer. It would just make things more complicated.

"Nathan, I'm s-…"

"Get the fuck out of my car Brooke." Nathan whispered bitterly.

Brooke wiped away her tears, and did as she was told.

**A/n I'm SO sorry. Please don't be mad at me! I _Promise _Brathan Soon! Please guys stick with me! You don't want Brooke to be some cold hearted person that would leave her boyfriend when he needs her most! And, do not hate Nathan, wouldn't you be mean to the person who claimed to use you to get back at someone else. : C'mon guys! Wow! …Read and Review.!**

**Oh, Tara, I totally agree with you, when I'm reading a story, I _hate_ when they take forever to update, I feel like it ruins the flow of the story, _but _that said, I get major writers block, and I don't want to write the next chapter until I'm really into it. I want to write a chapter you guys will hopefully enjoy, and at times I can't think of anything I want to do next. Plus, I'm writing other stories as well, so I take turns updating them. But I can try to update sooner, because I totally understand what you're saying, and it pisses me off too! But a little hint guys, it's usually the reviews that get me in the mood to write! I love reading everyone's reviews, and that really helps me to update sooner.! **


	26. Chapter 26

Nathan slammed his fist against the steering wheel, after Brooke had left his car and disappeared into Lucas's house. Nathan wiped at his lips with the back of his hand in disgust.

_Why the hell did he always fall for it? _

Nathan wished so bad to go back and change the way he had reacted. He had reacted so desperately, and he regretted that now.

She had seemed so genuine and sincere in her actions and everything, and then once again she was back to the whole bullshit again.

He hated how she acted like the victim, as if everything was happening to her, as if Nathan was the asshole who dumped her.

Nathan bit his bottom lip and sighed. He _had_ to get over her! He would not let what happened tonight happen again; he had to move on, for Haley… and for himself.

Brooke left Lucas and Haley in the living room, and excused herself to Lucas's bedroom. She went and sat on his bed, her heart racing fast. She took a deep breath trying to calm her heart down.

She remembered the way Nathan's lips had felt on her own and sighed.

She hated herself for doing what she did. She couldn't say she regretted it though. Everything was worth the feeling she got being with Nathan, everything was worth the way they felt so right together.

But she did hate hurting Nathan again, and she saw the hurt and confusion on his face when she had pressed her lips against him, yet still claimed to want Lucas.

But she knew she was doing the right thing. How could it be wrong to save people you really care about from pain?

_It is wrong causing pain to the person you love. _Another voice in her head argued.

But sacrificing Nathan keeps so many more people happy. For mine and Nathan's happiness, I can't cause pain to people I care about so much.

_When did you turn to be such goodie two shoes? These were the type of people you hated, that ruined their own lives just to keep others happy._

Brooke sighed; she wished so much to go back to the way she use to be. The Brooke Davis that knew what she wanted, and went after it until she got it.

Brooke felt her cell phone vibrate against her thigh, and took it out of her pocket looking down at it, _Nathan Scott._

Brooke gasped, and felt her heart start to beat faster again.

Brooke thought about ignoring it. But a few moments later, the phone continued vibrating persistently. Brooke sighed, and flipped open her phone.

"Nathan I'm-…"

"No, listen to me Brooke. After today, you stay the hell away from me. Today, I'm officially done with you. I don't want to be with you ever again, and it was a mistake the first time." Nathan stated firmly.

Brooke bit her bottom lip, sitting down on the bed miserably.

"Seriously Brooke, hear me loud and clear, I don't want you coming around me, and I will leave you alone too,"

"No Nathan, that's not what I want…"

"Brooke, not everything will always revolve around what you want, and its high time that you get that through your messed up twisted little head okay? And before you plan to ever trap another man into your false charms and play around with the word love, think about someone besides yourself, and just leave them alone. And now, leave me alone. I'm going to be with Haley, the girl I'm meant to be with, and you can be with Lucas, the guy you're meant to be with. Let's pretend none of this shit ever happened, and go back to not noticing each other."

"You bastard, who the hell do you think you are? You-…"

"I'm so glad I'm done with you."

Brooke stood there with the dead line humming in her ear. Brooke gulped down the knot that had formed in her throat, and shut her phone. Brooke looked at her phone sadly.

_I'm going to be with Haley, the girl I'm meant to be with, and you can be with Lucas, the guy you're meant to be with. _

Brooke shook her head, biting her upper lip, _she wasn't meant to be with Lucas, and Nathan wasn't meant to be with Haley. _

_I don't want to be with you ever again, and it was a mistake the first time_

Brooke knew that Nathan was serious. She smiled sadly through her tears, going through all the names saved in her cell. She stopped at Nathan's. Brooke sighed, her thumb landing on the delete button.

Brooke shut her eyes tight, before finally pressing the button.

Brooke gasped, looking at the space where Nathan's name use to be. Brooke couldn't stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes. Brooke shook her head, wiping them away, but it didn't help, new ones would replace them.

Before Brooke knew it, she felt a sob escape her lips. Brooke muffled her sobs with her hand, as she fell to the ground, breaking down.

_I love you too Brooke_

_We love each other Brooke! I love you more then I've ever loved anyone before, I love you with my whole heart, and I know you love me too_

_Will he be able to love you the way I do?_

_Will you be able to live the rest of your life without me?_

…

_After today, you stay the hell away from me. Today, I'm officially done with you._

_Let's pretend none of this shit ever happened_

Brooke couldn't help it; she couldn't keep in the tears anymore. She broke out sobbing.

"Brooke?"

Brooke gasped; she heard Lucas's footsteps coming toward the room. Brooke covered her mouth, and struggled up to her feet, breaking into a run toward the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Lucas was soon knocking on the bathroom door. "Brooke, is that you? Are you alright?"

Brooke turned on the tap, throwing water at her face, trying to calm herself down.

"Brooke, open the door now!"

Brooke wiped her face and looked sadly at her reflection.

"Brooke!"

Brooke took a deep breath, before she opened her door and threw herself into Lucas's arms.

Lucas looked down at Brooke in confusion, "Is everything alright?"

"I love you Lucas," Brooke declared, burying herself into his chest. Lucas smiled, tightening his grasp on her, and pulling her closer.

_One month later._

Lucas put his arms around Brooke, kissing her neck softly.

Brooke smiled pulling away, "I have to meet Peyton in two minutes,"

Lucas groaned, "You always know how to kill the mood,"

Brooke grinned, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before grabbing her keys and dodging Lucas's hands on the way out.

Brooke entered the mall, but before she could walk two steps, her breath got caught in her throat in a sharp intake.

Nathan and Haley were sitting at the food court, cuddling.

The past month, she had avoided the two of them like the plaque, though she had caught glimpses of them every once in a while, she had never seen them like this.

Brooke smiled sadly, remembering that there was a time when she and Nathan would come to the mall together, and they would eat together at that same court.

Before Brooke could get away, Haley saw her, and waved her over. Nathan, whose back was at her, turned around in his seat to see who Haley was waving at.

Their eyes locked.

This was the first time they had come face to face like this since… the phone call.

Brooke gulped, and walked over…

**A/n thank you guys So much for whoever reviewed! I loved all the reviews, and wow. You guys are honestly the best! Pleaaase do it again, please? And, please don't be mad at me! … The long delay was not my fault; fanfiction would not let me upload my chapter for the longest time! Grr! Really sorry guys! And don't be mad with the story. See how I moved everything a month forward, guess what that means? You guys were saved a lot of aghast, and we might just be _much _closerto Brathan? Hmm. Please R&R**


	27. Chapter 27

When Brooke reached their table, Haley stood up and brought her into a tight hug.

Over her shoulder, Brooke glanced at Nathan, who was stubbornly refusing to look at her. Brooke smiled sadly; it was so nice seeing him this close in real. During the month, as much as she hated to admit it, there were times she had pulled out a picture of Nathan, and cried over it. Brooke felt ridiculous of course, she had a boyfriend that really loved her, and she knew that Nathan and Haley were off being the perfect couple somewhere, yet she still couldn't help but cry. Even after all the stuff Nathan had said to her, even after all the stuff they did to each other, she still … missed him, drama and all.

Haley mumbled something about how long it had been, and asked why Brooke had not gotten back to her when she had called.

Brooke mumbled something back about being busy or some shit like that.

When Haley pulled away from her, Brooke quickly plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Seriously Brooke, it's like you were avoiding me this past few weeks,"

_No, I was avoiding the guy that has been glued to your hip the past few weeks._

"Uh…"

But Haley had turned away and pulled on Nathan's arm to make him stand up, "Nathan, you didn't even say hi,"

Nathan glanced at Brooke, and once again, their eyes met. Brooke desperately tried to keep his eyes locked, but he looked down at his feet.

"Hey," he mumbled distractedly.

Brooke nodded her head sadly, _this is what happened to them; Nathan wouldn't even look at her!_

Brooke felt something tickle her eyes; it was the all too familiar feeling indicating she was tearing up.

"I should go," Brooke mumbled quickly, rubbing her eye casually.

Haley gasped, "Na uh, you sit right down," Haley instructed, pushing Brooke lightly toward a chair. Brooke stood their awkwardly, not wanting to sit, and was about to protest, when Haley rolled her eyes and gently forced her down.

Haley and Nathan took their seats as well. Brooke and Nathan avoided looking at each other, and to do so, they both just stared at Haley.

"Seriously Brooke, we use to be so tight, what happened?" Haley asked.

That millisecond, Brooke glanced at Nathan, and their eyes met, causing both of them to look away slightly pink in the face.

"Nothing Hales, I know I should've found more time for you, but me and Lucas are spending a lot of time together, to get over everything that has happened between us, and be the people we once were, you know, try and rebuild what was broken."

"Oh? How many times did it break again?" Nathan asked bitterly.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded, slapping his arm slightly.

Brooke smiled slightly, thrilled at the bitterness in his voice. As much as she was trying to get over him, it made her happier then she would ever admit, knowing that Nathan got affected at the talk of her and Lucas.

Haley gave Brooke an apologetic smile, "Aw. That's so sweet! Nathan and I have been working on that too. It's really nice; it makes you realize why you guys were together in the first place. Plus you get all the first dates and first kisses back," Haley grinned, leaning toward Nathan and planting a loving kiss on his lips.

Brooke looked away, pretending to be fascinated with her napkin. Knowing that they were going through the first date, first kisses thing really hit her hard. She didn't want them to love each other again. She couldn't handle the thought of Nathan loving someone else.

Haley's display of affection was interrupted by her cell going off.

Haley fished it out of her purse in annoyance, "Hello?"

After a while, Haley turned to them, "Sorry guys, I gotta take this," she muttered, walking away from them, leaving Nathan and Brooke sitting on the table alone.

Suddenly, it felt like the place had gotten suffocating. Brooke felt her heart thump loudly, and finally looked up at Nathan. Nathan had his phone out, and seemed to have suddenly gotten fascinated with a game he was playing on it.

Brooke looked away from him, tapping her fingers on the table impatiently. She wanted Haley to get back so this awkwardness would go away.

"Could you stop that?"

Brooke looked up to find Nathan staring at her in annoyance.

This was the first time he spoke directly to her in the last month. Brooke wished more then anything to just freeze this moment.

"I'm sorry Nathan," Brooke whispered, her hands retrieving to her lap.

"Feels like I've heard that a lot from you," Nathan stated unimportantly.

_Oh my god! He was bringing it up!_

Brooke stared at him dumbfounded.

"Never mind," Nathan muttered.

"I'll just go, can you tell Haley I had-…"

Brooke was getting up to go, when her foot got twisted in Haley's purse strap and she felt herself falling. Brooke let out a little scream, when she felt her self trip forward. But before she knew it, she was Nathan's lap!

Brooke gasped, her eyes glued to Nathan's surprised ones.

It was like nothing had happened; everything had gone back to the earlier month. Brooke had her arms around Nathan's neck, and one of his hands was on her back, the other at her leg.

Their eyes… locked.

Brooke couldn't find it in herself to get off Nathan. It had been so long, a whole month to be exact since she had any contact with Nathan. Now, being here with Nathan, sitting on his laps and in his arms, it finally felt right.

She had been with Lucas so many times, but it had never felt like this.

Nathan looked at the girl he had felt so much hatred for in the past month. Every time he had thought about her –which had was often, he would feel his chest swell up in anger. Anger at her for everything she had done and anger at himself for still missing her.

But now, it was like it all washed out of him momentarily. She was so beautiful and delicate, and the way she fit into his arms just right, everything about her sent his pulse racing.

It was true that he really cared about Haley, she was perfect for him, but this was so different. He and Brooke were something else entirely.

He could feel Brooke leaning into him, and his mind stopped working…

**A/n I love **_**love**_** the reviews. They make me all giddy inside. Oh and did I mention that I **_**love**_** the reviews? I hope you guys love this chapter as much; I honestly try to make it enjoyable. Please leave by a review and tell me what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

Brooke could feel Nathan's hot breath on her, and she knew that they were now only inches away. While her mind told her this was wrong, her body betrayed her. She just couldn't get herself to get off him. Her fingers raked through his hair absentmindedly, as Nathan's grip tightened slightly.

Their eyes still locked, Brooke felt like her heart was pounding out of her chest. Brooke took a light breath as she decided to close the gap between their lips. Brooke leaned in…

"Brooke!"

Startled, they both pulled away quickly, Brooke jumped out of Nathan's laps and Nathan helped her with a gentle push. They turned to watch Peyton striding toward them. Brooke and Nathan avoided each others eyes, blushing.

"I've been waiting for you for like half an hour! God Brooke, the least you could've done was told me when you're going to-…" Peyton glanced from one guilty blushing face to the other, "What were you doing here again, as I recall, you were sitting on his-…"

"No! I was just about to come meet you when I tripped," Brooke interrupted quickly, but when Peyton still didn't look convinced, Brooke added in true Brooke style, "And landed on this brawny guy, and you know how I'm a sucker for big muscle guys," Brooke winked slyly, causing Peyton to laugh.

"Yeah, we all know you're a sucker for em'." Peyton joked, looping arms with Brooke, "Hey Nate, you can stop blushing, you want me to tell Haley over there how excited you looked," Peyton teased.

"W-what are you talking about?" Nathan asked, choking slightly on his words.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with him, he didn't even sweat that much when he was _actually_ caught cheating when we were together,"

Brooke shrugged, glaring at Nathan, "Let's go blondie, let him wait for his girlfriend in peace."

Nathan watched them walk away, arm in arm, and sighed. He hadn't seen Brooke in a month, and he'd thought he was over her, more then over her, he thought he could feel hatred toward her, but now it feels like the past month had never happened. His heart thumps as loudly and quickly as it did a month ago whenever she was near him.

Nathan clenched his fist in frustration, "Fuck," he cursed in anger at himself. Why did he always let her affect him like that, why couldn't he ever resist her? Why the hell did he always show her how much power she had over him?

He could still see her a few feet away, strutting around with Peyton like she owned the place. He hated the aura she always seemed to be giving out, the _'I know I'm hot,'_ thing that really got to him. He hated that he gave into her.

He felt a petit form wrap her arms around him from behind. He smiled sadly, as he turned around and pulled Haley up to his lips.

He had such a great girl in love with him, then why couldn't he get over her friend, who also happened to be his half brothers girlfriend.

Brooke smiled brightly at Peyton, walking around, only stopping to advise some people buying clothes on what colors would look nice on them and what not.

Brooke picked out a cute pink tank top, leaving Peyton to go into a change room. Brooke hung up the top, and sat on the bench. The hard uncomfortable bench sent Brooke back to the feeling of being in Nathan's lap. Brooke smile mournfully, how she wished Peyton had not come at that moment. Yet she was glad she had. _What would have happened if she hadn't come?_ Would she have kissed Nathan? Would he have kissed her back?

Brooke shook her head sternly, _she shouldn't think like that._ _She would not have cheated on her boyfriend again, she was fully committed to Lucas, and she had moved on from Nathan!_

But even as she had these thoughts, she knew it was all lies. She knew she would have kissed him if Peyton had not interrupted, and she certainly hadn't moved on from Nathan.

_What if Peyton had seen them a few seconds later and saw them kiss? What is Haley had come back and seen them?! _

Brooke shuddered at the thought, just imagining the look on Haley's face if she had seen her with Nathan.

_It's really nice; it makes you realize why you guys were together in the first place. Plus you get all the first dates and first kisses back._

Brooke thought back to Haley's glowing face, and the loving way she had looked over at Nathan. How excited Haley looked being with Nathan, as if she had all the happiness in the world just because she was with Nathan again.

Brooke looked down at her hands, remembering how only a few minutes earlier she had been raking her fingers through his hair affectionately. Brooke felt shivers, recalling the feel of Nathan's warm breath on her.

"Brooke, hurry up in there, it was just one top!" Brooke heard Peyton's annoyed voice from the other side of the door.

Brooke stood up, she couldn't keep doing this, she was with Lucas, and she was happy… period. No more thinking of Nathan. No more dreaming about Nathan, no more nothing.

Brooke opened the door, "Never mind, I don't like this top anymore,"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Listen, apparently we're all invited to Nathan's house today,"

Brooke felt her heart do flip flops, "Uh, why, did he mention why? Did he say my name? Who's invited, and what's going on?" Brooke rambled.

Peyton gave her a weird look before continuing, "Well, it was actually Haley who text messaged me, wait…" Peyton mumbled, as she turned on her cell and turned the screen for Brooke to see.

_Hey Peyton, listen, tonight around 6-ish, come over to Nathan's place. I already called Lucas, and I tried calling Brooke, but I think her cell's off, so if she's there with you, tell her to come! Okay, byeeee!_

Brooke reread over the message, surprised to feel annoyed with Haley. _So now she's aloud to invite people over to Nathan's place. _Brooke thought bitterly.

"Didn't really say why, did she?" Peyton muttered, throwing her cell back into her purse.

Brooke nodded distractedly, "Why couldn't Nathan just call us himself?"

Peyton shook her head, "Whatever, they're lovebirds; they were like married once I think inviting people together is okay. Anyways, what's up your ass? What's going on with you and Nate?"

Brooke felt the heat rise up into her face again, "What are you talking about goldilocks?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Don't play innocent with me. I know you, and something's up,"

Brooke shook her head, "Dude, I don't think _you_ should doubt my love for Lucas, c'mon, think about it, do you really think something's up with _Nathan_?" Brooke asked incredulously.

Peyton laughed, "Never mind, you and Nathan wouldn't work,"

Brooke frowned, "What makes you say that?" But Brooke realized her hurt tone, and quickly added hastily, "Like whom wouldn't Brooke work with?"

"Ha, Nathan and you are way too alike, you guys both fell for the good innocent ones."

Brooke faked a laugh, and let the topic go.

"Brooke! Hurry up!" Lucas yelled from the front door.

Brooke slipped into her heels, rolling her eyes. Even though it shouldn't matter, Brooke had to admit she took a little extra time prettying herself knowing she was going to Nathan's house.

Brooke felt slight jitters in her stomach; it had been so long since she's been in Nahtan's house. They have so many memories there, she use to spend so much of her time there at one time. Brooke smiled sadly, knowing she would give anything to go back to that time.

Lucas sighed, "Seriously Brooke, you take forever, and I'm hungry,"

"It's not like we're going to a restaurant or anything,"

"Yeah, but Haley promised my favorite chips," Lucas stated childlike. Brooke laughed, as she sidestepped him to get out. But before she could fully get out onto her porch, she felt Lucas grab her from behind.

"Lucas!" Brooke squealed as he smothered her face with kisses, "You're wrecking my makeup!" Brooke groaned playfully pushing Lucas away. Lucas pouted, following her to the car.

When they got there, they saw that Peyton's car was already there, as well as a few others.

"See, we're the last ones," Lucas mumbled, taking Brooke's hand and leading her inside. Brooke felt a little uncomfortable when they entered the house full of people, knowing that Nathan was there. It felt weird being like this with Lucas when Nathan was around. Brooke tried slowly slipping her hand out of his, but he only pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, as they stepped past the other guests.

Brooke looked around nervously, and finally saw them. Nathan and Haley stood with a few other people that Brooke recognized from school. Haley saw them as well, and dragged Nathan towards them.

Brooke tried to keep her eyes on Haley only, but she could feel Nathan staring at her. She glanced at Nathan, and she was right, Nathan looked at her and Lucas in annoyance.

"Hey, this isn't some make out pit where you two can be all over each other; do you see anyone else doing that?" Nathan muttered, trying to make it into a joke, but Brooke could see right through him.

Brooke hid a smile, knowing he didn't like seeing her with another guy.

Lucas laughed, "Hey, we can't help it that we're in love,"

Nathan stifled a fake laugh, getting a stern look from Haley.

"I'll be right back guys," Haley said, heading toward some new arrivals.

"I'll get us some drinks," Lucas said excusing himself as well, leaving Brooke and Nathan there.

"Can you stop your whoring ways here at least? I know you don't like keeping your legs closed for that long, but try..." Nathan hissed bitterly.

Brooke glared at him, _if that's how he was going to act, fine!_

"Hey, I don't open my legs for everyone… just real men," Brooke stated dryly, causing Nathan to clench his jaw tightly.

"There was no coke there, so I'll just get it from the fridge," Lucas informed, making his way back to them from the drinks table.

"Forget that," Brooke stated, putting her arms around Lucas's neck and bringing him into a long passionate kiss.

Nathan felt jealousy rise up into his body with force, and wanted nothing more then to pull them apart and beat the crap out of Lucas for putting his lips on Brooke.

It didn't take the surprised Lucas long to get into the kiss, and start responding back vigorously. Brooke pushed her body closer to Lucas's and deepened the kiss, glancing slightly at Nathan, who seemed to be barely controlling himself.

_Can you stop your whoring ways here at least? I know you don't like keeping legs closed for that long, but try..._

Nathan's words rang in her ear, causing her to fill with anger toward him. Brooke moaned passionately into Lucas's mouth, rewarded with a low grumble from Nathan.

Nathan clenched his fist so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He couldn't stand the sight any longer, he had to do something. He couldn't let Lucas touch her like that!

Nathan looked around at the other people who had turned to look. The jocks had let out whistles of encouragement, which only helped to piss Nathan off even more.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and it took all of his endurance to pull them apart _gently_, "Lucas chill out man, you guys don't even know why you're here yet, so quit making a scene."

Lucas blushed, looking around the room at the staring bunch. Brooke smirked, satisfied at the jealousy Nathan's face was displaying.

She smiled smugly at the glaring Nathan.

Nathan excused himself to everyone and putt on some music for them to dance to as he stepped out onto his porch.

Nathan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He felt so much hatred for Brooke right now that he couldn't wait for what was going to happen later on today.

Nathan wanted to wash his eyes out, and take away the image from his mind forever. He hated them both so much, as much as he hated himself for giving a shit.

Nathan heard the door open behind him, and then a soft click.

"Hey,"

Nathan closed his eyes in anger, wishing he hadn't just heard the person he wanted to be around least right now.

"You looked pissed inside, what's wrong?" Brooke asked wryly.

"Shut the fuck up Brooke, and leave me the hell alone,"

Brooke laughed sarcastically, "Hey, I listened to you; I resisted opening my legs,"

Nathan shook his head angrily, "You're such a fucking whore, why the hell are you here?"

"Honestly, shut the hell up Nathan, I'm not taking this shit from you. Don't you remember a month ago, when you told me you didn't give a shit about me anymore and all that bullshit, so why does it piss you off when I kiss my _boyfriend_,"

Nathan turned to her angrily with so much force that for a second, Brooke was afraid he might actually hit her.

"Why the fuck should I care about who you want to suck face with. You could do whatever the fuck you want, just do me a favor and stay the hell away from me," Nathan yelled into her face, before turning and going back into the house.

Brooke smiled sadly, she got to him. Before, she would never be intimate with Lucas in front of Nathan; it was always her being the jealous one as he would be with Haley. But today, she won.

Nathan proved to her how much he still cared, and she liked that. Today wasn't so bad after all.

Brooke felt the excited feeling inside her after a long time, she felt kind of happy. His words didn't hurt her today, because she knew he was concealing his hurt being the words.

Brooke entered the house again, and found that everyone was gathered in the living room, and Nathan and Haley were standing on chairs laughing.

Haley tapped her spoon against the glass cup, "Attention guys, we got news,"

Lucas motioned Brooke over, and took her hand as they looked up at Haley and Nathan. Haley looked like she was on top of the world, and Nathan smiled down at her lovingly, causing Brooke to look away.

Every ones eyes were glued to them, as Nathan grabbed Haley's hand.

"The reason why everyone was invited here today was to tell you guys, that…"

Haley looked up at Nathan smiling; he pecked her on the lips and nodded encouragingly.

Of course to Brooke's annoyance, they got a few 'awwn's' in the crowd.

"We've decided to get married again," Haley stated grinning.

**A/n O!! I know!! How will Brooke react? Will she let it happen? Will Nathan go on with it? I dunno… R&R to find out!**


	29. Chapter 29

"We've decided to get married again," Haley stated grinning.

Brooke gasped, feeling the wind be knocked out of her, _what!_

Brooke gulped down the knot slowly forming in her throat, and looked up at the grinning pair. Her eyes automatically went to Nathan, who had brought his wife-to-be in a romantic lip lock.

Brooke shook her head, _this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Nathan couldn't marry Haley, how could he?_

Lucas looked down at her smiling, "Wow, I didn't expect this to happen so soon," he stated grinning, "But I'm so happy for them, they deserve to be happy together,"

Brooke looked up at him in disgust, _how could he say that?_

Brooke pulled away from Lucas, "I'll be right back," Brooke muttered, needing to get away from all the cheering, and most of all, from the engaged couple.

Brooke wasn't sure if her tears exploded before or after she got out of the room, and ran out into the rain. It didn't matter now though, her tears could easily pass off as the rain on her face. Brooke fell to her knees on the front lawn. Through the window, she could still see them, and everyone else. They were all happy for them, everyone was happy… but her.

Haley went from people to people, showing the ring that was once again on her finger.

Brooke shook her head in disbelief, _only moments earlier, Nathan had shown jealousy over her intimacy with Lucas, how could he do this, how could he!_

"_We've decided to get married again."_

Those words haunted her, they wouldn't leave her alone. Brooke clutched her head in frustration, getting up off the ground.

It had been a little more then a month, had she not expected them to fall in love again. They were once so much in love; _they were even married_ how had she thought that they wouldn't want to go back to being husband and wife.

But what stung most was the feeling of betrayal. Even though her and Nathan weren't together, it felt like he had cheated her… had done her wrong. Even though she was the one who had ended things between them initially, it was her heart that was broken in the end.

Brooke felt her dress soak in the rain, and looked down at the ruined dress, that now cling annoyingly to her body; and her hair, that she had worked so hard on a few hours ago now fell down in strands, clinging to her face.

This caused Brooke to cry harder, _everything was messed up; nothing was how it was suppose to be!_

Brooke wiped away her tears, she had to get out of here, she had to leave, and be far away from them.

Brooke took her slippery heels in her hand, and got up. She started to walk away, when...

"Brooke?"

Brooke turned around to see a smug looking Nathan step onto his porch. Brooke welled up in anger and hurt, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he made her cry, so she quickly turned away from him.

"You looked pissed inside, what's wrong?" he asked wryly, imitating her from before.

Brooke bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. _She couldn't take this right now; she couldn't bear to see him. _

So Brooke did the only thing she could think of... she _ran!_

Brooke wiped away her tears violently, trying to get as far away as possible. Away from the house, the happy people, Lucas, Haley, and most of all, Nathan.

The rain continued to fall harder and harder against her skin, and she could hear the sound of footsteps coming after her. She glanced back to see Nathan gaining on her.

"Leave me-..." but Brooke couldn't finish her sentence; she choked back sobs that were threatening to overwhelm her.

Brooke knew Nathan was going to catch up to her, being the athletic guy he was, but that didn't stop Brooke from trying.

She ran as fast as she could until Nathan grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him.

"Seriously girl, you can run," he whispered, in between gasps.

Brooke turned her face away from him, _she couldn't look at him right now, she just couldn't; she knew she would burst into tears the second her eyes laid on him._

"Are you crying?" Nathan asked, slightly surprised.

"Why the fuck would I cry?" Brooke asked crying.

"Exactly, that's what I want to know, I thought you would be happy for us. I mean, you're the one who told me to be with my soul mate, aren't you happy that my soul mate and I are finally getting married again?" Nathan challenged.

Brooke struggled to break free from Nathan's grasp, "Just leave me alone!" she yelled into his face, "Go back to your fiancée or whatever."

Nathan shrugged, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" Brooke lied.

_I don't want you to ever be with her. I can't stand the thought of you two together. Please stay with me! _ Her heart screamed, betraying her.

"Okay, I'll leave then, I just... just don't be sad Brooke," he whispered softly, "Come back with me,"

Brooke looked up at him surprised.

"... And Lucas can take you home. Plus, Haley really wanted to share her happiness with you. She really couldn't wait to tell you; she thought you would be happy for her,"

Brooke looked away bitterly, "Just get the hell away from me," she whispered through her teeth.

Nathan nodded, turning away from her. Brooke panicked, "No wait, Nathan!"

Nathan turned to face her.

"Don't do it," she muttered.

Nathan sighed, "Brooke-..."

"No please, listen to me Nathan. I know you still care about me, it's not fair to Haley that you marry her." Brooke persisted desperately.

"Brooke, I do really care about Haley. Do you really think I'm doing this out of spite? C'mon Brooke, you know me better."

Her tears poured right along with the thundering rain, "Fuck you Nathan," she hissed, turning to run away from him.

"Where are you going, Brooke?" Nathan yelled over the rain.

"Go to hell," she threw over her shoulder, not knowing herself where she was headed.

Nathan frowned, as much as he wanted to just turn away, and go back home, he was worried about her.

He knew the news about Haley and him would affect her some how, but he never expected it to be like this. She was acting like he had done something wrong by choosing to marry his girlfriend and ex wife. _Why was she so confusing?_

_Brooke _dumped _him_, telling him how she had just used him to get back at his older brother, and now? Now she was acting like she was the scorned one, like it was him who had left her for Haley. He had fought for her, but she had fought against him, _she _had fought for Lucas.

She had hurt him so much.

But now, watching her run away, she looked so fragile and vulnerable. He could tell she wasn't running in the direction of her house, or anyone else's, because most of the people were at his house already.

Nathan sighed, breaking into a jog, and slowly into a run, following the girl he saw in the distance.

"_Brooke!_" he yelled out. The rain was getting worse, slowly turning into storm, the wind almost causing him to lose his balance. Even though he was wearing a thick hooded sweater, he was still shivering slightly. He winced to think of Brooke, who was wearing a thin strapped dress that came up to her knees. Nathan picked up speed and caught onto Brooke, once again turning her petit form to face him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Nathan yelled, trying to be heard over the thunder.

Brooke tried to turn away from him, but Nathan quickly pulled her close and tightened his grasp around her waist.

"You're fucking crazy," he whispered into her ear, running his hands up and down her arms in attempts to warm her up.

Brooke gave in, cuddling up to his chest, shivering violently in the cold. Her body felt numb now, she had been so cold.

"Shit Brooke, you're so cold," Nathan muttered worriedly, pulling off his hoodie to rap it around her. It didn't do too much, since it was soaked as well, but it did protect her from the wind.

"Your house is closer, so I'll take you over there,"

Brooke could hardly hear him anymore. She felt so tired. Her eyes were dry, having spent all her tears. She had been so cold, so tired, so hurt, now Brooke just wanted to rest. She felt too weak now; she couldn't even keep herself up.

Nathan gasped when he felt Brooke start to fall, he quickly bent down, hooking his arms under the back of her knees and back, and lifted her up gently.

Nathan looked down at her, "Brooke?" he begged desperately.

He felt a weird feeling over come him. _No._

Nathan broke out into a run again, into the direction of Brooke's house. Nathan could feel his eye lids start to sting, and he knew tears were forming. Nathan shook his head; _he had to get Brooke to the house quickly. _

Nathan ran as fast he could with Brooke in his arms, and when he finally got to her house, he ran up the porch, letting himself in. He hurriedly took Brooke to the couch, and ran upstairs to Brooke's room. He grabbed the blanket off her bed, and covered her with it.

Though her eyes remained closed, her body shivered slightly.

"God Brooke," Nathan whispered, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm.

Nathan didn't no how long he stayed like that, but a while later, Brooke's eyes opened a bit.

"Nathan?" she whispered confused.

Nathan smiled down at the beautiful girl in front of him, "Yeah, I'm here," he got off her slowly, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," she muttered sarcastically, "Now get me some warm clothes genius,"

Nathan smiled, bringing her a warm sweater and tracks.

"Seriously Nathan, the first thing you're supposed to do to get someone warm is to remove their wet clothes, not throw a blanket over them." Brooke explained, motioning for him to turn around so she could change, "But I doubt you thought of that,"

Nathan blushed at the thought, he actually _had_ thought of that, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Brooke, are you sure you're okay?"

Brooke smiled; it felt so much like old times, when they use to be friends and had first started liking each other. Neither of them was acting on any of the drama that came after that.

"Headache, but I'm okay," Brooke lied, in reality, her body felt like it was still out in the cold. Her head felt like it was burning up, yet her body caused her to shiver, "You can turn back now,"

Nathan turned to Brooke, and frowned.

"You're not okay,"

"What makes you say that," Brooke asked, lying back down weakly.

Nathan pressed the back of his palm on her forehead, "Because you're burning up," he muttered, "You have a fever,"

Brooke shook her head, "I'm fine. You should go back to the party at your place," wanting anything but that.

Nathan pulled the curtain aside slightly, showing her the weather outside. It was actually getting worse, "Pretty unexpected huh? They usually warn people about this kind of stuff,"

Brooke closed her eyes, even though her body hurt all over, she was happy, happy that Nathan was staying, and that it was only the two of them.

"I called Haley, and told her we're over here,"

"What did you tell her?" Brooke winced.

"I told her we had run out of ice, and you said that you had some, so we came over here and got stuck in the storm,"

Brooke nodded blushing, "I'm sorry, Nathan,"

Nathan shrugged, "For now, let's forget about that, and concentrate on you getting better okay? You look pretty sick, but I'm not really good at this stuff, so I don't really know what to do? You think I should call a doctor? Or get you something?"

Brooke felt the energy she had a moment ago drain out of her, "I just feel so tired, and hot and cold at the same time. What about you get me some Advil, a wet cloth for my head and lie down beside me here,"

Nathan looked a little apprehensive at the last part, "Uhm Brooke-…"

"Nathan, I'm so cold right now, nothings better then body heat, I promise not to rape you, okay?"

Nathan blushed slightly, bringing her some Advil and put a wet cloth over her forehead, "Feel any better,"

"Feel like shit," she muttered, scooting over to make him room. Nathan looked down at the small couch, not sure of what to do.

_He was engaged now, it would be weird to be lying that close to Brooke. Especially keeping in mind the affect she had on him. _

_But looking down at Brooke's pitiful form brought back the feeling he had when he had picked her up outside, the fear of losing her. He knew she still had a high fever, and he wanted to do anything to help, but he couldn't deny the tingle of excitement that shot through him at the thought of having Brooke close. _

Brooke looked up at him expectantly. Nathan sighed, against his better judgment, he lay down beside her. Brooke smiled weakly, cuddling into his arms, and sharing the blanket with him.

_If having this horrible fever meant having Nathan like this with her, then it was worth it. But what if-…_

Brooke pulled away from him slightly, "Hold on, what if I get you sick as well?"

Nathan shook his head, "I only get the fever once a year at most, and a few weeks ago, Haley had gotten really sick, and taking care of her, I got-…" Nathan cut short on his story, realizing what he was saying by the look of hurt on Brooke's face.

_It didn't feel so special anymore, knowing that he had taken care of Haley like this as well. It hurt knowing that even though he knew there was a chance of him catching the fever from her, he had taken care of her. It reminded her of all the time they must have spent together, and who knows what they had done together._

Nathan looked down at the hurt Brooke in regret; he hadn't meant to hurt her this time. He was scared at the weird feeling he had having her in his arms. It was indescribable. Unfortunately, no matter how much he cared for Haley, it had never felt this way. Having Brooke safely in his arms made the anger and hatred he had felt for her, wash out of him.

Brooke pushed all thoughts aside when she felt Nathan pull her a little closer. It felt like she was almost on top of him now. As sick as she felt, she couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach of having Nathan's body pressed against hers.

She shut her eyes in content and slept in his arms for the first time.

Nathan didn't know when he had drifted off but when he finally woke up, he saw Brooke looking up at him.

"Wow, how long have I been out?"

"About half an hour, I woke up a little while ago,"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't want you to leave," Brooke admitted shyly.

Nathan was a little taken back, "Brooke-…"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just saw you sleeping so peacefully, and it was so nice having you so close, I couldn't get myself to wake you, I knew you would get up and go back to Haley," Brooke whispered, surprised at her own boldness. Was it her fever that was making her spill this stuff out?

"Uhm Brooke…" Nathan whispered, torn between wanting to stay here with her, and the need to go back, knowing this wasn't right.

"Nathan, I miss being with you," Brooke confessed, "And I know it's wrong to want to be with you again, but I can't help it. I care about Lucas and Haley but…" Brooke looked away sadly.

Nathan didn't know what to do with her confession, he wouldn't deny that her words made him have a weird feeling of thrill in the pit of his stomach, but it also confused and shocked him.

"Brooke, I don't know what you want me to say," Nathan stated, trying to digest the information still.

Brooke wasn't sure if it was the weakness she was feeling, or having the fever was messing with her head, when she said, "I don't want you to say anything right now, I want this…" she muttered, her arms snaking behind his head, and pulling his lips to hers, passionately. Nathan didn't respond right away, his hands in the air in defense.

Brooke pressed her body against his, pulling him even closer to her. Happy that even though Nathan wasn't responding, he wasn't pulling away either.

Brooke ignored the tiniest bit of resistance that his body was attempting and deepened the kiss…

**A/n OMG ! Well, there you go, this chapter was filled with Brathan! But… Nathan is still engaged and Brooke is also still with Lucas. Anyways, the little button down there that states **_**review **_**is **_**really**_** missing you guys ! Go on ! R&R **


	30. Chapter 30

It felt like this was what he was longing for the past month, oddly enough; it was like he was quenching his thirst. He felt like someone was holding him back for a month, and they finally let him go. All caution had left his head, and now he had turned them over so that he had Brooke pinned against the couch, as he hungrily devoured her mouth.

It was as if nothing had ever happened, none if it lingered in his mind now, all he could think of was the gorgeous girl beneath him.

Brooke's fingers raked through his hair the way that drove him nuts. There was something about the way her gentle yet lingering touch the made him want more of her.

One of Nathan's hands rested steadily on her waist, the other one on the small of her back, pulling her selfishly up against him.

Brooke moaned out in pleasure, and that's what brought Nathan back to reality.

"_We've decided to get married again"_

Nathan frowned, remembering the glow on Haley's face at her declaration.

He pulled away from Brooke abruptly, quickly get off of her and stepping away from the couch.

Brooke sat up breathlessly, "What's wrong Nathan?" Brooke asked, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

Nathan looked away, disgusted with himself, "What the hell were we just doing?"

Brooke sighed, "I know, but-…"

"No, Brooke you don't know! I'm friggin engaged to your best friend, and you're dating Lucas, my step-_brother_. You remember them, right? So don't tell me the shit that I had begged you to say a month ago."

Brooke rubbed her head in frustration, "I don't know what got into my tonight, I'm sorry for initiating that," she muttered, motioning to the couch make out session, "But Nathan, everything I said tonight was true, I do have feelings for you and I don't want lose you. I know what I did hurt you and maybe I was wrong, but you can't punish me like this, you can't marry Haley." Brooke persisted, standing up to face Nathan.

Nathan shook his head, "I have to get out of here,"

Brooke took his hand, "No, please don't go Nate," she whispered, new tears forming in her eyes.

Nathan pulled away from her, "You're crazy, you don't know what you're doing. You're recovering from a fever, which takes a while, and its making you say crazy stuff okay? I'll send Lucas over here, and he'll take care of you, but I have to leave, I can't stay here with you."

Brooke bit her trembling bottom lip, "Nathan, can we just talk please?" she pleaded.

Nathan shook his head in panic, "Shit, I can't believe I did that to Haley," he muttered, turning toward the door.

Brooke pulled at his arm, turning him to face her.

"Nathan, you can't marry Haley, I don't care you just can't. I love you so much!" Brooke yelled, causing Nathan's mouth to open slightly in shock, "There, I said it. I've always loved you. I only went back to Lucas because he was sick, and I didn't want anything happening to him. But this whole past month, I cried myself to sleep so many times, wishing to be with you, to be near you. When you went to Haley, my heart broke in so many pieces that you'll never know. You don't know what you did to me, I felt more pain then I could ever tell you, I couldn't bare the thought of you and her together, of you being with her. But I knew how happy it made Haley, and so I stayed away, and kept with Lucas. But I never thought you'd decided to marry her again." Brooke stated, her voice quivering, "And I can't let that happen, I can't lose you,"

Nathan sighed, his hand going to Brooke's cheek soothingly, "Stop it Brooke! Don't cry, I hate seeing you like this. But I can't leave Haley now. You hurt me so much. Just recall on the things you said to me at that time, and you can't blame me for giving up on you. I had wanted you so bad and I was ready to fight for us, but you fought so hard against us that you won. I was brokenhearted when Haley came along again. She reminded me of all the things we had shared together; she reminded me why I had loved her so much at one time. She was so caring and patient, and I know I hurt her a lot, but she wanted to fight for me. And it took me time to start caring for her beyond friendship, but it happened. And I love Haley, and I won't hurt her like this." Nathan explained to the hurt Brooke, "She doesn't deserve that,"

Brooke shook her head, wiping away her violent tears, "You're right. She deserves to be with a man that loves her and only her. Not someone who had initially gotten back with her to get back at someone else. It's not fair to Haley that you marry her when you still love me, and it's not fair to us that we don't get another chance," Brooke insisted desperately, her eyes locked with Nathan's.

Nathan shook his head, turning away from her.

"If you want to leave, fine, but answer me one question first," Brooke stated.

Nathan looked at her sadly.

"Do you still love me?"

Nathan frowned, "Brooke-…"

"Nathan, just answer the question please," Brooke whispered challengingly, "Because from what happened tonight, I think it's obvious you do, but I could be wrong, and I want to hear the answer from you,"

Nathan tried to keep his eyes locked with hers stubbornly, but he failed and looked away.

"Why does it matter anymore, it's not going to change anything,"

"Nathan, your answer can change a lot of things, but that doesn't matter right now, I just need to know your answer,"

"Well, then I don't Brooke. I don't love you."

"Nathan, look me in the eyes and say that," Brooke responded, her fingers bringing his chin up to face her.

Nathan gulped, "I don't love you Brooke Davis," he stated stubbornly, "There, happy?"

Brooke smiled, "You do love me,"

Nathan frowned, "No, I don't,"

"Yeah you do," she whispered, "I can hear you heart beat faster with my every touch,"

Nathan shook his head, _stupid heart, even it betrayed him._

"Not true,"

Nathan stepped closer, causing Nathan to step back, and then she pushed him back into the chair behind him. Before Nathan could realize what was happening, Brooke leaned down, her arms on both sides of his head, and her face inches away from his.

"Will you be able to marry her, when you want to be with me?" Brooke asked huskily, imitating the time at the hospital when he had whispered the same thing to her.

Immediately, Nathan remembered the time at the hospital. Nathan turned his head away from her.

"Will you be able to love her the way you love me?" she challenged, her finger traveling up his chest, causing a sharp intake of breath on his part.

"Will she be able to love you the way I do?" Brooke persisted. Nathan looked so miserable that it broke her heart. She knew he was in a tough position, and she wasn't going to let him make the wrong decision.

Brooke went to his weak spot, lowering her mouth close to his ear, letting him feel her warn breath on him.

Nathan squirmed a little, causing Brooke to smile.

"Brooke, please don't do this,"

"Will she be able to love you the way I do, Nate?" Brooke asked again.

Nathan didn't answer, closing his eyes shut, trying to keep the hurt off his face.

"Will you be able to live the rest of your life without me?" Brooke asked, her voice quivering violently now.

Nathan slammed his fist down on the arm rest in frustration. "You want to know the truth, I don't know Brooke, because the fucking truth is that I _love _you so fucking much that I don't know what the fuck to do. You piss the shit out of me and are still able to make me want you." Nathan yelled, pushing the teary Brooke off him, "But you like playing games Brooke. You've done this shit to me before, when I give in; you remember Lucas and back out. I'm sick of it, and I don't want to get hurt again, but sadly, that's what you cause me every time I let myself get weak in front of you. Haley keeps me happy, and doesn't cause me pain. I might not love her the way I love you, but I'm happier with her long term. Every time we're happy, it doesn't last long, but with me and Haley, we can be happy without something or someone coming in the way. So yeah, I admit that my heart beats a thousand times faster when you're around, but I smile a thousand times more when I'm with her. And you were right all those times about us being together causing way too many people pain, and I don't even know if we'll be happy for long, so let's stop all this drama, and be with the people we were meant to be with! I don't know if I'll ever love her the way I love you, or if I'll be able to be happy without you in my life, but it doesn't matter, I'm marrying Haley and that's it!" Nathan yelled, his eyes filled with tears, but Brooke knew he wouldn't cry, he would never show her an emotional him, because he didn't trust her anymore.

Brooke leaned on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Nathan could feel the salty tears on them, and his anger slowly started washing out of him again. Like the time in the car, it wasn't a kiss; it was just the feeling of having their lips against each others.

Brooke pulled back, and simply just looked at him.

"I understand Nate, I know I cause you pain, and everything you said was right. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else, so I'm not going to fight you anymore. You told me you still loved me and that's all I wanted, it'll be all I need to comfort myself. You go be with the girl that keeps you smiling, that's all what I want for you." Brooke whispered her eyes emotionless.

Nathan felt so torn, he had never seen Brooke like this. Her eyes were always either shining in happiness, firing in anger, or even teary with hurt. But they had never been so empty like they are now.

Her tears were dried, and she wore no emotion on her face.

"Goodbye Nathan,"

**A/n Intense ? It's getting strong eh, who would have thought that this is what would happen to that happy couple on the beach ? The two people always full of life would have to go through this ? R&R. Just imagine what could happen in the **_**next**_** chapter ! **


	31. Chapter 31

Nathan walked home sadly. He couldn't get the emotionless eyes out of his head. He had never seen Brooke like that, and wished it had stayed like that.

Nathan clenched his fist remembering the harsh words that had came out of him. The horrible stuff he said to her. He blamed all their problems on her, when he very well knew he had equal blame.

If Nathan had trusted her when he saw her with Lucas, this wouldn't have happened. If he had given her a chance to explain the situation, maybe he wouldn't have driven her away to Lucas, and in turn, he would have never gotten to the point of being engaged to Haley.

Nathan was so torn. Haley had been so supportive; she had been there for him when he needed someone most. Brooke had caused him so much pain, and Haley was there for him. She helped him out of his depression, and now he couldn't do this to her.

He couldn't leave her.

Haley loved him more then he deserved, and she deserves a good husband.

Nathan shut his eyes for a moment; he had to promise never to cheat on Haley again. How could he do that? He knew how much it hurt when he found out about her a Chris, he couldn't do that to her.

He wished so bad for things to have been how they use to. When it was Haley alone who had ruled his heart and everything was simple in that department. There was never any doubt about his love for Haley. But now? Brooke crept into his heart, and he hadn't even seen it coming. He never thought he could ever love anyone other then Haley, and he had known Brooke all her life, he never thought he would ever fall for her. Brooke had been someone he always thought was attractive, but not someone he could imagine himself with.

Nathan shook his head. He had to get back to the party. He had to forget about Brooke, and be happy with Haley. He had to…

Brooke fell to her knees heart broken. Nathan had walked away from her… from them. It was actually over. He would marry Haley, and they would never be together, ever.

She felt nothing inside. Not anger, not even misery. She just felt numb.

She didn't know how long she had been in that crouched position, being alone, but it wasn't long enough. She sighed when she heard a soft knock on her door. She knew it couldn't be Nathan, and she didn't want it to be anyone else. Therefore, she decided to ignore it, and maybe they'll just go away.

But of course, god must be angry with her today, nothing was going the way she wanted to. So of course, she heard the soft click of the door opening.

"Brooke, I heard about your fever,"

Brooke shrugged. She didn't even bother looking up. At the mention of her fever, the pounding in her head came back full force.

The pounding in her head grew so unbearable that she groaned out painfully, clutching her head.

"Brooke? Are you okay?" The person asked again.

Brooke ignored them. She felt like it didn't matter anymore. There was no point in anything.

Her vision went blurry with unwept tears, and she faintly acknowledged a pair of arms wrapping around her. She was lifted and placed on her couch. Brooke's eyes closed, as she moaned at the pain her head was causing. She felt a pillow be placed under head, and a blanket over her shivering form.

Now, all she wanted was to slip into unconsciousness. She didn't want to bear the pain anymore, the one caused by her fever, nor the loss of her heart. And slowly, she fell into a deep sleep.

_Brooke walked into the room full of beaming people. She saw everyone dressed up nicely, the girls all in pretty dresses, and the guys in their white suits. _

"_What's going on here?" Brooke asked._

_They all ignored her, whispering to each other excitedly. Brooke stepped in front of an old couple that she recognized, waving her arms out in front of them._

_But they went on as if nothing had happened._

_They weren't ignoring her… they couldn't see her! Brooke frowned, looking around the room. What was going on?_

_One person turned the other way, "Look, there comes the newlyweds!"_

_Brooke turned to her left slowly, silently praying that they weren't who she thought they were._

_She gasped at what she saw. Nathan and Haley stood proudly, their arms hooked together._

_But what surprised her most was the fact that beside them, she and Lucas stepped out! Brooke was wearing a wedding dress and a ring on her finger. _

_What! She had married Lucas!_

_Brooke examined her face, and even though she was smiling brightly for everyone around them, she could see the sadness in her own eyes. _

_She caught herself glimpse at Nathan, and shook her head sadly. She wasn't happy. _

_This couldn't be how they would turn out._

_Lucas looked over at her, "Ready for the rest of our lives together," he whispered happily. _

_Brooke gasped, No, that's not what she wanted. Noooooooo! _

"Brooke! Wake up!"

Brooke's eyes fluttered open, as she sat up panicked. Brooke examined her surroundings with relief. It was all just a bad dream. She looked into the worried eyes of Lucas beside her, and she felt her heart drop.

She was still here with Lucas.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

Brooke sighed, slowly moving to a sitting position. She couldn't lead Lucas on anymore. She thought she could fall back in love with him, but she can't. Her heart would always belong to Nathan, and she couldn't be unfair with Lucas. She couldn't be with him, and make him lose the chance of finding real love with someone, someone that would love him back.

Brooke took a deep breath, knowing she wouldn't regret it. Even though she would be all alone after this and she'd be giving up a guy that really cared for her, she knew it was the right decision.

"Lucas," Brooke started hesitantly, "We need to talk,"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah! You need to tell me what happened! Out on no where, you're gone, and then I find out you have a high fever. Where did you go?"

Brooke shook her head, "No Lucas, we have to talk about something important. This doesn't matter."

Brooke could see the confusion cloud his face, "Ok, what is it?" he asked, his hand stroking her warm cheek caringly.

Brooke gulped, and felt torn. Here was this great guy that cared so much for her, was she really going to push him away, especially when she needed someone's love most.

No, she wouldn't use him like that. For her own selfish need, she couldn't play him.

"It's about us," Brooke stated, trying to gain some confidence.

Lucas frowned, "What about us?"

Brooke took the hand Lucas had on her cheek and held it between her own, "I'm so sorry Lucas, but I don't think we belong together,"

Lucas felt like she had just slapped him, "What?"

Brooke felt any confidence she had slip out of her, "I'm so sorry, but Lucas-…"

"You're breaking up with me?" Lucas asked miserably, "You can't Brooke!"

"Lucas, please don't make this any harder then it already is," Brooke begged sadly.

"Brooke? You can't- how could you? What changed?" Lucas asked desperately.

Brooke felt her heartbreak, remembering how she had also shown this desperation when trying to hold onto Nathan, and she knew how much it hurt to want someone that refused to be with you.

"I'm so sorry Luke,"

Lucas shook his head, his hands cupped Brooke's face tenderly, "You're sick, you don't know what you're saying."

Brooke covered his hands with her own two, "I'm sorry Luke, but I can't be with you,"

"Why?" Lucas challenged.

"Because…" Brooke sighed sadly, "I can't be with you because I don't love you,"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry-…"

"Stop saying that!" Lucas snapped, anger rising in his voice, "You can't break up with me because we belong together,"

Brooke felt tears well up in her eyes, "I wish we did, but we don't,"

Lucas shook his head, "I don't believe you,"

Brooke turned to face the other way, the pain on his face cut deep into her. The pain Nathan caused her; she turned around and caused it to Lucas. But she had to. She really had to.

"Lucas, do you really think I want to do this. I want nothing more then to have you around, and love me as much as you do. But it isn't fair. If I don't love you back, then how is it fair that I hog your love. There is a really great girl somewhere out there for you. She will love you so much that everything else will seem miniscule, and she deserves all this love." Brooke insisted sincerely.

Lucas shook his head, "Don't make up some emotional shit to make this easier for you. Brooke, _you _are the girl I love, the girl I've always loved, and I know you love me back,"

"I do, but not the way I should,"

Lucas stood up in frustration, "Brooke, stop this shit, stop trying to mess things up, we're great together,"

Brooke felt a tear escape her eye and got up to walk away, when Lucas grabbed her arm, and swung her around to face him.

"Brooke, I don't want to be with anyone else," he whispered desperately.

_But Lucas, I do! That's the problem; I want to be with someone else!_

Brooke felt so horrible. She couldn't believe she way hurting him like this.

"Lucas, please don't be upset. I don't deserve you, don't you get it? I don't return your feelings and that's horrible. I can't continue to lead you on; you should be with someone that-…"

"Stop saying I should be with someone else!" Lucas snapped harshly, pulling Brooke closer, "I want to be with _you!_"

Brooke struggled out of his grasp, "I'm sorry Luke, please stop it."

Lucas let her go; stumbling back onto the chair she had pushed Nathan onto not too long ago. Brooke winced at the thought.

"How could you," Lucas mumbled, resting his head in his hands.

Brooke kneeled down in front of him. "Luke, I do love you. You will always have a very special place in my heart, and you know that. But, I know you could feel it to. I've changed. I know you noticed the difference. It's not how things use to be with us,"

Lucas looked up at her sadly, "Why?"

Brooke sighed, "I don't know. I guess I'm not the same person anymore."

"But Brooke, I honestly feel that I love you. In the hospital, when I thought I was going to die, I thought about you, and I know in my heart, that I love you."

"You deserve better. Trust me I know it, because you're a great guy and will get the true love you deserve,"

"But Brooke, will I get someone like you,"

Brooke felt tears start pouring out of her eyes again, "Please Luke, don't say that,"

"No seriously Brooke, will I get someone as beautiful, kind, and loving like you?"

Brooke put her arms around Lucas, and brought him into a caring hug, "Luke-…"

"Will her nose crinkle up in a cute way when she laughs, like yours? Or will her eyes sparkle when she's happy? Will she be as sexy as you are, all the while make baby noises when she sleeps,"

"I do not," Brooke laughed sadly, pushing Lucas away jokingly.

Lucas smiled sorrowfully, "I want someone exactly like you Cheery,"

Brooke whimpered slightly, "Luke,"

It hurt so much to hurt Lucas. Someone she cared about deeply, but she knew she had to. Brooke only loved Nathan, and even though she couldn't be with Nathan, she wouldn't use Lucas.

Brooke stood on her tiptoes and pecked Lucas's cheek gently. Lucas brought Brooke into a hug, holding her tight. Lucas closed his eyes, trying to keep the hurt hidden.

"I should go,"

Brooke nodded, following him to the door.

Brooke watched him go sadly, knowing she did the right thing.

**A/n. I felt bad for Lucas. sigh But, at least **_**one**_** obstacle is out of Brathan's way, even though they have much bigger problems. Brooke did the right thing. R&R**


	32. Chapter 32

Nathan watched the last few people exit the house, and he glanced down at the grinning Haley. Haley had her arms around his waist, as she smiled contently.

"I'm so happy today," she whispered.

Nathan smiled sadly, thinking about his stay at Brooke's, "I'm so glad you're happy. You deserve to be happy, always Hales," Nathan informed sincerely.

Haley tilted her face up to look at him, "And you're the one who always makes me happy Nate, I love you so much," she whispered, leaning up to firmly capture his lips, but pulled away after a few brief moments.

"What's wrong Nate?" she asked, looking up at him worried.

Nathan felt horrible, he hated himself so much, but when she kissed him, all he thought about was when Brooke had kissed him.

"Um… nothing, what are you talking about?" Nathan responded guiltily.

Haley sighed out in exasperation, "C'mon Nathan. I know you better then that and I can tell something's bothering you. Please just tell me,"

Nathan gulped, could she see the guilt all over his face. Had he muttered Brooke's name during the kiss? Could she see the loss of sparkle in his eyes that a newly engaged should have?

"It's really nothing Haley, what could it be? I'm engaged to you, I get to be married to you again, I'm really happy," Nathan hoped his words were more convincing then how he actually felt right now.

Haley smiled slightly, she still didn't look impressed.

Nathan leaned down and captured her mouth again heartily, trying to display all the love that neither his eyes nor words were showing.

Haley leaned into his kiss for a bit, but then unfortunately pulled away, "Nathan, are you happy?" she asked.

Nathan sighed, "It's just been long day, that's all,"

"Do you want to marry me?"

"That's usually why people get engaged Haley," Nathan responded.

Haley frowned, "You're so weird Nathan. I can't even understand anymore," she whispered, pecking his cheek lightly, before turning towards his bedroom, "So tired," she whispered in between a yawn.

Nathan watched her go, and sighed. Why did he keep screwing up? He has to stop with all this shit, and go back to being the old Nathan. He wanted to be the old Nathan. He really did care about Haley, but then why couldn't the image of Brooke leave him mind. It was like a movie that kept playing over and over again, her beneath him on the couch, her pushing him down on the chair, her hurt, her fever… her tears.

_Stop thinking about her you dumbass. It's over between you two, so stop with the wistful thinking. You're with Haley now, and she loves you so much, and you love her too!_

Nathan nodded; his feelings for Brooke will pass eventually.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the phone ring; Nathan put it to his ear in annoyance, "Hello?"

"Nathan,"

"Lucas?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Ok, I know this is going to sound really bad, but I needed someone to talk to over my breakup,"

"What?"

Nathan could hear a sigh, "Brooke dumped me today, and it hurts, and I didn't know what to do… I was hoping Haley would be there, I really want to talk to her,"

Nathan nodded slowly, "Uh yeah, um, hold up," he stammered awkwardly. He put a hand on the mouth piece, "Haley!" he called out into his room.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Pick up the phone, its Lucas,"

Haley appeared in the doorway shortly, "Lucas?"

Nathan nodded, passing the phone to the confused Haley.

"Hey Lucas, what's up?"

Nathan watched Haley's lips curl into a frown. Nathan left the living room and went into the room to give Haley some privacy on the phone.

_Brooke dumped him!_

Nathan couldn't believe it. He took a seat at the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, for some reason, he felt this complicated things. Brooke Davis was single… but he wasn't.

Nathan sighed in frustration, _why was everything so screwed up!_

He took the phone for his pocket, and stared at it, and without thinking twice, dialed the familiar number.

After a few rings, she finally answered, "Hello,"

"Brooke,"

"Nathan, it-…"

"You broke up with Lucas?" he commanded, feeling anger start to rise up in him.

Brooke sighed, "Yes, I did. I couldn't lead him on-…"

"And you're worried about that now?"

"Nathan, I couldn't keep Lucas from meeting someone that would really love him, he deserves better-…"

"You think about that _now! _ Didn't he deserve better before, when you went back to him. When I begged you to end it, why didn't you do that to him then? Or even the month after, I didn't see you rushing to do the right thing then. It's a little ironic that you'd decide to do that when I want to go get married. Who do you think you are-…"

"Nathan calm down-…"

"Don't tell me to calm down damnit! I know what you're trying to do-…"

"What am I trying to do," she asked angrily.

"You think that by leaving Lucas, I would decide to leave Haley too, well I won't, so forget about it," he yelled harshly.

"Shut the fuck up Nathan," she snapped, "Me dumping Lucas has nothing to do with you and Haley getting married. I broke up with Lucas for my own reason, and I'm sure you wouldn't understand, so go ahead and be with her,"

"I will!" Nathan declared defiantly.

"Go ahead," she yelled back, but now Nathan could hear a hint of something else in her voice. In shock, he realized she was crying!

"Brooke-…"

"Leave me alone,"

"You know what, _fine_, I don't want to be with you, and I don't care about any of this drama you're trying to create again. That's why I want to be with Haley, she is _everything_ you're not!"

"Shut the hell up Nathan! I was the stupid one that actually fell for a bastard like you!"

"Well I wasn't stupid, because I rejected you, and made the smarted decision anyone could've ever made. Haley is the type of person I want to be with, not a drama queen like you."

"Fuck you, you stupid-…"

"I don't want Tree Hill's slut, so stop trying to interfere in my life,"

"Bastard, I don't give a shit about you or your marriage. You guys will never make it, because you're the crappiest husband anyone could've ever had. It's _your_ shortcomings that caused Haley to go on the tour and kiss Chris."

"You don't know shit about-…"

"Who knows, maybe its cause you suck in bed, and can't satisfy-…"

"You know what, why don't you just shut the fuck up. If you think I'm so bad in bed, why the hell do you keep trying to get me in yours? And even if I did, at least she still wants to be with me right? I mean, who knows how you're in bed, but it must be good, since that's all people want from you right. One night with Brooke when you feel horny, next day, go back to the girl you love."

"You fucking bastard, who the fuck-…"

"Just get the hell out of my life, I wouldn't give two shits if I _never_ saw you again," he yelled, flipping the phone closed in anger.

Nathan glared angrily, staring at the wall with so much hatred he felt he would explode. What was he thinking; he had been right the whole time. He spent the last month hating her, why did her actions today affect him? She was just angry that she wasn't getting her way for once, and now she's trying to connive to get her way.

How could he have forgotten that she was just a foul mouthed spoiled princess? She expected everything to go her way, and god forbid if it didn't.

"Wow, Brooke just broke up with Lucas," Haley stated, walking into the room.

"Why is that so surprising?" Nathan asked irritated.

"Because… it's them. I mean, they love each other, and she forgave him after everything and that's true love. Why would she break up with him? He sounded so awful on the phone, poor Lucas," Haley whispered in pity.

Nathan nodded uninterestedly, "Yeah well, shit happens right?"

Haley winced, "That's harsh," she stated, as she took a seat on his laps.

_It's your shortcomings that caused Haley to go on the tour and kiss Chris._

_Who knows, maybe its cause you suck in bed, and can't satisfy-…_

"_Maybe its cause you suck in bed…"_

Nathan leaned back, pulling Haley on top of him.

"Nathan, what-…" Haley started surprised.

"I want you Haley; I want you so bad right now," Nathan whispered urgently, as he devoured her mouth hungrily.

Haley didn't have to be told twice, she responded to his passions vigorously, leaning to the right slightly to switch off the lamp…

* * *

The morning after, Haley lifted her head off his chest yawning. She looked up at the sleeping Nathan and smiled. "I love you," she whispered, as she leaned up to peck his lips lightly. 

Haley giggled when Nathan slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at her.

"Morning Nate," she mumbled.

Nathan smiled at her beaming face, "Good morning to you too,"

Haley lifted herself on top of him, so that now her face was hovering inches over his, "I just had the greatest night,"

Before Nathan could respond, Haley covered his mouth lovingly, bringing him into a deep kiss.

_I was the stupid one that actually fell for a bastard like you!_

Nathan frowned, as he deepened the kiss. Roughly, Nathan turned them around so that now he was on top of her.

"God I love you so much," Haley muttered dreamily.

Nathan smiled, and was about to claim her mouth once again before he heard the phone ring.

"_Ignore it!_" Haley whimpered.

Nathan smiled, "It could be important," he whispered apologetically, as he rolled off her. Nathan threw his legs over the side of his bed, and lazily grabbed the phone from the side table.

"Hello?"

"Nathan!"

Nathan frowned, and mouthed '_it's Peyton'_ to Haley, who looked annoyed.

"Yeah, what's up Peyton?"

"Nathan, oh my god," she whimpered, in between slight sobs.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked in concern. Now Haley got up and crawled over to Nathan at the edge of the bed, looking worried, "Why are you crying! What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Oh god Nathan… it's Brooke!"

Nathan suddenly felt lightheaded.

**A/n :o ! What happened to Brooke?! R&R quickly!!! **


	33. Chapter 33

"What happened to Brooke?" Nathan demanded.

Peyton wouldn't stop sobbing, "Nathan, I just- I just got a call… oh god, I-I…"

Nathan stood up, "Peyton, tell me what happened, please tell me," Desperation was now evident in his voice. Haley frowned, standing up beside him, _what happened_, she mouthed.

Nathan didn't reply, he turned away from her, "_Peyton_,"

"Nathan, p-please j-just come to th-the beach right away!"

Nathan frowned; he put the phone back on the retriever.

"Nathan, tell me what happened. Is Brooke okay?" Haley asked worried.

"I don't know," Nathan whispered in confusion.

"What did Peyton- Where are you going?" she asked when Nathan pulled on his pants, and slid into his sweatshirt.

"I have to go," Nathan stated.

"Wait, I'm coming too," Haley said, as she got up.

"I'm going to the beach, come there," he explained, before he hurried out.

As Nathan drove towards the beach, a sinking feeling wouldn't leave him.

"_Oh god Nathan… it's Brooke!"_

Peyton's shaky voice wouldn't stop echoing in his ears. When Nathan neared the beach, his breath was knocked out of him.

There were police cars everywhere, and most of the beach was taped off. Nathan felt his body tremble as he stepped out of his car.

The place was crowded with on lookers.

Nathan made his way through the gossiping people, until he spotted Peyton.

Peyton was still in her pajama's, standing there alone in tears.

Nathan ran towards her, "Peyton,"

Peyton turned to him, "Oh my god Nathan," she sobbed, rushing into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder. Nathan looked down at her, and a knot formed in his throat.

He looked around the beach, there didn't appear to be anything out of place, so why was there police all over.

"Where's Brooke?" he asked hesitantly.

Peyton looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red.

"Peyton, tell me what happened," he begged.

Peyton took his hand, and led him into the café in the front. She went to the counter, and mumbled something about going in the back. She led Nathan towards the back where there was a TV.

"This is what they showed me," Peyton whispered, putting in a tape.

The movie turned on to a camera shot of the empty beach at night.

"This is a security camera, and the footage is of last night,"

Nathan saw today's date appear on the bottom left, and the time, 12: 07 am

Peyton forwarded it until they see Brooke walk onto the beach. Peyton pressed play and Nathan could hear Peyton sob quietly in the corner as he watched Brooke stumble onto the beach.

_Brooke has a bottle of alcohol in her hand, which she takes a huge swig of. It's obvious that she's already wasted, as she keeps stumbling and tripping over nothing. She takes out her phone and stares at it._

_Brooke puts the phone onto the sand, as she kneels beside it. Brooke whispers something that cannot be heard._

Nathan remembers his phone call with her last night.

_Then Brooke starts crying. She falls back onto her back, as she sobs heartily. _

"_I hate you so much!" Brooke screams in between sobs, "I hate you," _

_Brooke crawls over to her phone and glares at it, "I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid that I actually cared for your sorry ass. But now, now I hate you," she says, her voice slurred._

"What does this have to do with anything?" Nathan asks Peyton.

Peyton doesn't respond.

_Brooke takes off her heels, and hits her phone with it, "You're such a stupid bastard you know that?"_

_Her phone breaks, and Brooke starts sobbing louder as she cradles her phone._

"_Who am I kidding? I love you so much. But why? You hurt me so much, and yet my stupid heart won't stop loving you. What's the point of me living if you're not going to be with me?" _

_Brooke takes another huge swig of the alcohol._

Nathan frowns when he watches her stumble onto her feet again.

"_You said you didn't care for me right. You wouldn't care if you never saw me again?"_

Nathan's eyes go wide with shock when she starts walking towards the water.

"_Well, you're wish my command,"_

"NO! Brooke _stop!_" Nathan begged, falling to his knees in front of the TV, "Brooke stop right now!"

"_I'm the stupid one really. No one ever wanted me. My parents would rather spend time with total strangers and travel the stupid world then be with me. Lucas cheated on me twice. You don't want me. Then who wants me? I don't want me either." She yelled, now knee high into the water._

"BROOKE!" Nathan pleaded with the video of Brooke, "Please stop!"

Peyton's sobs turned violent, as she ran out of the room, not able to watch anymore.

"Brooke I _do_ want you, please stop!" Nathan begged, tears forming in his eyes.

"_When I die, will anyone miss me? That will show those stupid people who treat me like shit. Because of you I hurt Lucas. And you hurt me just as much. I'm sorry, I can't take it." She yelled, "You hear me god, I can't take it! But you're not listening are you? You don't care for me either. No one does." Brooke takes her last big gulp of alcohol before throwing it into the water, "How stupid am I? I'm talking to myself. Brooke Davis is going crazy,"_

_She was now shoulder deep._

"Brooke, please, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said before. Please come back. Brooke _please!_" Nathan cried helplessly.

Nathan felt suffocated, "_Brooke!_"

"_The water will make the pain stop. I can't take it anymore; I have to get rid of the hurt." _

_Brooke whispered something Nathan couldn't hear, before she threw herself completely into the water. _

Nathan sucked in his breath, waiting for her to resurface.

Moments passed, Brooke didn't return.

Nathan waited.

Nothing happened.

Tears fell from Nathan's eyes; he brushed them away violently, trying to clear the blurry vision.

_Brooke, come back. _Nathan willed.

Nathan didn't even dare forward anything, in fears on missing her return.

Four hours later, an employ picked up the broken cell phone.

Brooke never resurfaced…

* * *

**A/n Brooke Davis is gone? Could it be? **

**Mad depressing, in both my current oth stories, I've written my most depressing chapters yet. : **


	34. Chapter 34

It had been a month since the incident, and Nathan had still not spoken about it with her. He had been acting like nothing had happened. As if it didn't affect him. Haley had cried on his shoulder so many times, but he had remained emotionless.

"I'm really worried about him." Peyton sighed, "It's not healthy for him to keep it all in. It scares me; he's been emotionless since the day he walked out of the room after watching... the tape," She mumbled awkwardly.

It was still an emotional topic, they still got teary eyed thinking about the tape, and they still couldn't believe Brooke could be really gone.

Haley nodded, before ending the conversation and throwing the phone back in her purse. She took a deep breath before softly knocking on the door. She didn't hear any reply, but let herself in anyways. And just as she thought, there Nathan sat, leaning against the headboard on his bed, his headphones in his ear, and looking as lost and helpless as ever.

Haley sat at the foot of his bed. Like always, Nathan ignored her. But unlike before, she didn't leave this time. She took out his headphones, and kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

"Nathan, please talk to me," she whispered, her eyes tearing up already.

Nathan stared into her eyes, not saying anything.

Haley stared into his eyes, trying to read them. She could always read his eyes before, but now they were emotionless.

"Lucas is in the hospital again." She informed.

After the news of Brooke's death, Lucas had had a relapse, and was in and out of the hospital.

When Nathan didn't respond, Haley sighed, "Nathan please just let me in... please? Nathan you're not alone, we're all hurting, but we got to mourn together. We all loved Brooke, we're all still in pain, but it makes it easier when we can cry together. You haven't spoken to anyone since that day. I don't get it. I want to be let in. I love you Nathan, and I'm not going to let you do this to yourself, or to me."

Nathan looked away from her, reaching for his headphones again.

"Damnit Nate!" Haley snapped, pulling the headphone away, "Snap out of this trance and _talk _to me," she begged.

When Nathan didn't reply, in pure frustration Haley slapped him hard across the cheek.

She gasped, "I can't believe I did that, I'm so sorry,"

"I loved her." Nathan whispered, a tear escaping his eyes as he hung his head low.

Haley felt like she had been the one slapped. She had waited so long for him to talk, she had yearned to hear his voice again, but now, she'd rather he hadn't.

"What are you saying Nathan," she asked, heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Haley. But I really loved her." He confessed, tears pouring out of his eyes now.

Haley didn't know what to say. She wanted to just run away, and not be having this conversation, but instead, she put her arms around him comfortingly, as he broke down crying. She had never seen him like this, and it kind of scared her. He was so vulnerable and weak in her arms that it broke her heart. Even though it hurt like hell to hear him admit to loving another girl, she knew she had to be there for him. She had kind of always known. He hadn't been the same when he had given her another chance, and his feelings for Brooke had seemed so real all those times she had seen them together. A selfish part of her wanted to ignore it so she could still have him. And now, she couldn't leave him like this. He was finally letting it all out; she had to be his support.

"I'm so sorry Brooke," he whispered, "Please forgive me, I'm just so sorry,"

Haley felt a tear pool around her eye, as she ran her hand up and down his back soothingly. "It's okay Nathan, it wasn't your fault."

"I was so harsh Haley; I was so horrible to her," he sobbed silently, burying his head in her hair.

After a while, Nathan finally pulled himself together, "What does this mean for us?" he asked Haley pitifully.

Haley smiled sadly, taking off her ring and looking down at it. "It means I'm always going to be there for you Nathan, whenever you need me."

"I do love you Hales," Nathan muttered.

"I know, and I'm going to wait for you. You take all the time you need and want." Haley whispered, wiping away a tear that threatened to drop, before taking his hand and putting the ring in it, "I'll always wait for you Nate,"

Nathan felt a tear slide down his cheek, as he watched Haley let herself out of his room.

Nathan lay back on his bed, his mind going back to the girl that wouldn't leave him alone. She was all he ever thought about, the memories she had given him haunted him in his asleep.

_I love you too Brooke_

_We love each other Brooke! I love you more __than__ I've ever loved anyone before, I love you with my whole heart, and I know you love me too_

_Will he be able to love you the way I do?_

_Will you be able to live the rest of your life without me?_

…

_After today, you stay the hell away from me. Today, I'm officially done with you._

_Let's pretend none of this shit ever happened_

Nathan gulped down the knot forming in throat.

_You think that by leaving Lucas, I would decide to leave Haley too; well I won't, so forget about it_

_I don't want to be with you, and I don't care about any of this drama you're trying to create again. That's why I want to be with Haley, she is __everything__ you're not! _

_Well I wasn't stupid, because I rejected you, and made the smarted decision anyone could've ever made. Haley is the type of person I want to be with, not a drama queen like you._

Nathan felt tears sting the inside of his eyelids.

_I don't want Tree Hill's slut, so stop trying to interfere in my life_

Nathan clenched his jaw, feeling hatred towards himself.

_I mean, who knows how you're in bed, but it must be good, since that's all people want from you right. One night with Brooke when you feel horny, next day, go back to the girl you love._

Nathan shut his eyes tight, willing his tears to stay in.

_Just get the hell out of my life; I wouldn't give two shits if I __never__ saw you again._

A sob escaped his lips, "Brooke!" he pleaded, "I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I'm so sorry."

He struggled off the bed and threw open his drawer, pulling out the picture of them on the beach, when Brooke had jumped on his back. She had been smiling mischievously, while he had beamed back at her.

Nathan smiled at the picture, and would give everything to make things go back to that day. Just him and Brooke, which was also the day she had asked him out. He could still see her, standing in front of him, nervously fidgeting with her shorts as she boldly asked him out.

Nathan felt his heart hurt. He longed to have Brooke in his arms, to hold her close and kiss her as he pleased.

But he deserved it. After all the pain he had given her, all the grief, she had ended her life. He had killed her. He had killed his Brooke Davis. He gave her so much pain, she couldn't take it. She punished him by taking herself away completely. She punished him with a life without her.

_Just get the hell out of my life_

_I wouldn't give two shits if I __never__ saw you again._

Nathan laughed bitterly. Little did he know that day, that he really would never see her again. She would take his harsh words so seriously, that he would regret them all his life.

At times, when he felt the pain was too unbearable, he wanted to follow in Brooke's steps and give up on life. He felt like he didn't have anything to live for anymore.

Without Brooke, he wasn't anything. He couldn't live a life without her; he couldn't be the old Nathan anymore.

But the truth was, a tiny part of him didn't believe Brooke was really gone. The only thing that kept him alive was the hope that Brooke was going to come back to him any day now. Her body was never found, and he will always hope until it was.

With that, he'll keep living.

**A/n I'm so sorry TIMES ****100000 !**** I haven't updated in the longest time for two reasons. **

**I was vacationing in another country for all of August,**

**My computer wasn't working. I got a new one last weekend. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Nathan feels bad for all the shit he said to Brooke. It's been a month, and no Brooke? Nathan believing Brooke's still alive-foreshadowing? Who ****knows.**** Don't give up hope, and please review, even if you guys are still mad at me for the long delay –so Sorry ****again !**


	35. Chapter 35

_A few months later..._

"You can't keep doing this to Haley, it's not fair to her," Lucas reasoned, a hint of frustration in his voice.

They both sat at Nathan's porch steps.

Nathan sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I know, but what can I do?"

"She's still waiting for you Nathan. You do have feelings for her don't you? I mean, if you don't then let her go. She's still holding on to the hope of you guys getting together, because you told her you still loved her,"

"I do... but how can I be with her when I can't get Brooke out of my head. Like everything I do, I think about her. I eat cereal, and I remember when she use to come to my house in the mornings and eat breakfast with me. I pull on a sweater and I think about the time she ran from my house..." Nathan trailed off, realizing Lucas was her boyfriend at that time.

Lucas noticed and looked away from him, "It's okay. I guess I kind of always knew she had feelings for you, but I was selfish and looked past it. I'm sorry that I came in between you guys," Lucas muttered, "I didn't know how much she loved you until I saw the... um the video,"

Nathan cringed slightly, "It was all my fault Lucas, I was such a bastard to her. I'm sorry," he whispered, more to himself then Lucas.

Lucas shook his head, "Haley feels at fault as well. You stayed with her because you didn't want to hurt her, and rejected Brooke, which made her..." Lucas shook his head, trying to keep from tearing up.

"No, it wasn't her fault," Nathan stated, "Why would she blame herself, it was not her fault. It was all mines." Nathan clutched his head in frustration, "I wish I could move on Lucas, I don't want to hurt Haley, I don't want her to waste her life waiting for me. I do love her, and I just... I don't know what to do. What if I still can't stop thinking about Brooke, that isn't fair to Haley, I did that to her before, but how can I do that again,"

Lucas smiled sadly, an image of Brooke's smiling; dimpled face came into his mind, "I know what you mean. I really loved her man," Lucas whispered.

"I did too," Nathan breathed out sadly.

"We've both treated her badly. I've hurt her so much in the past years, little did I know that one day she'd just be gone you know. I had taken her for granted for so long, and when I lost her, I forced myself on her again. I hurt her, and pushed her away so far, and then I forced her to come back. I didn't know how badly I've been hurting her. When she wanted me, I went for her best friend, and when she didn't, I just had to be with her," Lucas muttered remorsefully.

Nathan stared ahead, not really looking at anything. He looked so lost and alone that Lucas felt bad for him.

"I never really understood her. I always misunderstood her, and never let her explain. I would believe something else, and treat her so horribly. All the stuff I've said to her, you don't know man, I've said some cruel shit to her. No one deserves to be treated like that. I hurt the girl I loved, and was punished so harshly. I don't even get another chance..."

Lucas put a hand on Nathan's shoulder, "Nathan, but you _do_ get another chance to be in love and loved back. You have a great girl waiting for you. Who loves you more than anything, you get another chance to be with her. Who knows, maybe you two were meant to be together you know. You're lucky Nathan, even after everything, she still wants to be with you. You have someone you've always had love for waiting for you. You don't have to spend the rest of your life mourning. I miss Brooke a lot, but I know she wouldn't want anyone to be sad for the rest of their life over her. She would want us to be happy. She would want us to move on." Lucas said sincerely, "Brooke will never ever be forgotten," Lucas added with a sad laugh, "No one could forget her. But we can keep her in our hearts, and move on."

Nathan shut his eyes tightly, nodding.

_Lucas was right. Even though his heart would never believe Brooke was really gone, he couldn't spend his life like this. He couldn't let Haley spend her life waiting for him. He has to move on, even though he doesn't feel like he's ready._

"Thanks Lucas," he whispered.

"Hey guys,"

They looked up to see Haley walking up the driveway nervously.

Lucas leaned up to give her a quick hug, "Hey Hales," he greeted before getting up, "I think I'll leave you two alone,"

"No wait, you don't have to," Haley protested, not sure if she wanted to be alone with Nathan.

"Haley we need to talk," Nathan interrupted, letting Lucas go.

"Um alright," Haley muttered, taking a spot next to him on the steps.

"I haven't seen much of you for the past few months,"

Haley nodded, "Uh, I know, I've just been-..."

"You've been avoiding me," Nathan interrupted hurt, "And that hurts a lot because I don't want to lose you Hales. You're my best friend, and I've felt so alone, I really needed you with me."

"I'm so sorry Nathan," Haley whispered sincerely, turning to see Nathan's misery.

"I wanted to be there for you. But it's so hard. I'm part of the reason Brooke-..."

"Don't. Haley you have _no_ blame in that. So please just don't."

Haley sighed, "I love you Nathan, and I'm sorry I avoided you for the past few months. I've been so miserable the whole time. It's just, I thought if I didn't see you so much, it would get easier."

"Haley, I do want to be with you, but I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you again. I don't want to make you miserable, by being miserable myself. I don't want to spread my misery to you because you're the last person who deserves it. You're so great to me, how can I make you sad."

Haley put her arms around Nathan, "I want to share your pain. I want to take some of your misery away. I love you Nathan, and I want to be with you. I know it's going to take time for you to get back to normal, and I'll be patient. And I think that maybe I can help you heal."

_"And then I met you, and it was so different between us, there was teasing, flirting and everything... and then I fell for you, without even noticing I was ever falling. Our date, it was so wonderful, it was so perfect, I don't know how to explain, but I love you Nathan,"_

_When you went to Haley, my heart broke in so many pieces that you'll never know. You don't know what you did to me, I felt more pain then I could ever tell you, I couldn't __bare__ the thought of you and her together, of you being with her. But I knew how happy it made Haley, and so I stayed away, and kept with Lucas. But I never thought you'd decided to marry her again."_

_"And I can't let that happen, I can't lose you,"_

_"Do you still love me?"_

_"And I can't let that happen, I can't lose you,"_

_"Do you still love me?"_

Nathan shut his eyes tightly, _leave me alone, _he demanded, _stop torturing me Brooke. I'm sorry for what I did, but please stop it._

Nathan looked down at Haley's caring face.

_It's time for me to move on. _

He leaned down and kissed her.

But it wasn't the same...

**A/N ****Moving**** fast eh? Months are flying by. But who knows. Is Brooke really gone? Or will she come back? Nathan's moving on with Haley, but will he really ****be**** able to move on? R&R**


	36. Chapter 36

Nathan looked down at the ring in his hand. It had been a few months since he and Haley had picked up again.

And he was happy for the most part.

She was able to make him really smile and mean it.

When he got a faraway look is his eye, she would look alway. She would never stop him from what he felt.

He looked up at Haley, who was laughing at something Peyton had said. She looked so carefree and happy, and he wanted to keep her like that. He was ready to put Brooke behind.

At least he thought he was.

He made his way over, and took hold of Haley's elbow, turning her to face him.

"What's up Nate?" She greeted, smiling boldly.

Peyton, who knew what was going on, escused herself grinning.

"I love you Hales," He whispered.

Why did it sound like such a lie to his own ears. Why didn't the voice seem like his own?

Haley blushed, "I love you too,"

"Haley, I want another chance. I want another chance to spend my whole life with you,"

It took a moment for it to regester, but when it did, her mouth parted in shock.

But a slow smile spread across her lips when he got down on one knee.

"Haley, you made me a better person. You took me from the guy that only cared for himself, that now would give up his life for the people closest to him. You and I are meant to be Hales and I want another chance to show you that. I love you. Will you give me the honour of getting to be your husband, of getting to take care of you? Will you marry me?"

Haley's eyes teared in happiness as she nodded.

Nathan smiled, getting up to cover her mouth with his own...

It had been almost a year since Brooke's been gone. Now Nathan stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself in his Tux.

It was the day.

It was his wedding day. They day he'd marry Haley again.

Nathan fixed his collar, looking at himself. He remembered thier first wedding. It seemed so long ago now. He didn't feel like the same guy anymore.

They had graduated from High School, and were now enjoying the summer after. Nathan and Haley lived together, having been engaged for a month now. Lucas busied himself in writing a novel. He kept it secret though, not ready to show anyone.

Peyton came around often, her friendship with Haley staying strong. Lucas and her were friends again also.

Everything was just happening. Brooke wasn't mentioned as much anymore. She was someone they all thought of alone, but never brought up with each other. They avoided that subject now.

Nathan smiled sadly, it had been awhile since he'd thought back to Brooke. He had successfully blocked her out of his thoughts for the past few months. But for some reason, he kept thinking about her today.

It was his wedding day, and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

_What if she was still alive? Would he be marrying her now? _

Nathan shook his head distracted. _Stop thinking about her. _

"Looking nice Bro,"

Nathan could see Lucas through the mirror, entering the room.

"Thanks,"

"But Haley still outshines you. I just saw her, she looks incredible."

Nathan smiled, "Can't wait to see her,"

Lucas patted him on the back, "I'm so happy for you guys. You guys desearve to be happy," Lucas encouraged.

Nathan nodded, "Thanks man, that means a lot,"

Haley twirled around in her dress, facing Peyton, "I look horrible!"

Peyton laughed, "Are you joking? Don't even shit Haley, you look hot and you know it,"

Haley frowned, "I just want everything to be perfect. I've waited for this for so long. I want to be the wife he deserves to have this time around you know,"

Peyton put her arms around Haley's shoulder, "He loves you Hales, stop beating yourself down all the time. You guys were so young last time, and things just weren't in your favour. Over the past years, you guys have matured so much, and I just know things will work out this time."

Haley smiled hesitantly, "Thanks Peyton."

But for some reason, she couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right.

**A/n Will they get married, or... **

**R&R**


	37. Chapter 37

Nathan's mouth parted slightly when he saw Haley at the beginning of the aisle.

She looked gorgeous, _Brooke would look breathtaking in that wedding dress._

Nathan frowned, _it's your wedding to Haley you idiot, at least don't think about her now!_

Haley smiled nervously, making her way down the aisle toward him. He could picture Brooke walking towards him, with her bright smile, and her cheeks dimpled adorably. He imagined her wearing the dress, they way it would compliment her beautiful body, and the way the veil would've cascaded around her face.

He could feel his breath quicken as Brooke neared him.

_Wait, it isn't Brooke, it's Haley._

Nathan could feel dissapointment show on his face, that he quickly masked. He smiled at Haley, winking at her slightly.

She blushed as she made her way to stand in front of him.

_It was actually happening. _He was marrying Haley, solidifying his commitment to her. He was giving up on Brooke. He was giving away any hope he had of her. He was accepting that it was finally over. He would forever be tied with Haley, and it was happening now.

In his heart he knew he was wrong. He did promise to concentrate only on Haley when they were married, as he had been doing the past few months of thier relationship, but on thier actual wedding day, all he could think about was another women. He was imagining another women walking down the aisle toward him.

It had been going so good. He had been fully devoted to Haley the past months, but why today of all days was Brooke re-entering his mind.

_She's dead. She isn't coming back. You aren't hurting Haley by being with her. You had successfully kept Brooke out of your thoughts for close to a year now. Everything's going to be fine. You and Haley will live the life you were robbed of the first time around._ Nathan reasoned with himself.

He could faintly hear the preist beside him, and could barely concentrate on Haley who stood in front of him.

_Why?_

He felt a wierd anticipation that caused his hands to sweat with a mind of thier own. He felt his heartbeat race, and was surprised no one could hear it.

_Stop it Nathan, concentrate on your wedding. What the hell are you doing?_

**"We are gathered here in the presence of God and these witnesses for the purpose of uniting in marriage: Nathan Scott and Haley James. I remind you both to always remember that love, loyalty and understanding are the foundations of a happy and enduring home. No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you now assume. If you both keep these vows, your home will always be filled with happiness."**

Nathan gulped at the knot forming in his throat.

_Could he really hold true to these vows. _

**"Please join hands now. The contract of marriage is most solemn and is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of all its obligations and responsibilities."**

_Was he ready to fulfill all his obligations and responsibilities? _

The priest turned to him, and Nathan could feel all eyes on him. He felt sweat trickle down the ack of his neck.

He took a deep breath.

**"Nathan Scott, do you take this woman, Haley James, to be your lawfully-wedded wife? Do you promise to love and to comfort her, to honor her and to keep her in sickness and in health, in prosperity and in adversity, and forsaking all others, always be faithful to her?"**

Nathan couldn't help himself, flashes of his times with Brooke washed over him, drowning him with emotion.

From the first time he met her, crying on the beach...

"_How could he Nathan? And with my best friend too! How could Peyton, how could she do that again after she knew how hard it was for me to trust again."_

And the morning after when he dropped her off, and in a embarassing turn of events, almost fell face first into her house...

"_Sorry, I didn't know-…" She rushed on to explain._

"_No, its okay," Nathan said quickly, his face turning red in embarrassment._

_But then he heard Brooke starting to laugh; he looked up at her and saw her beautiful smile again, as she giggled uncontrollably. He could help himself, he started to chuckle along._

"_Oh god Nathan," Brooke managed to say between giggles._

Their flirting...

"_You know what I just thought of? You and I are known for sleeping with every almost opposite gender of us in school. Then how come we never got together?"_

"_Maybe because Mr. Awesome in bed, didn't want to meet his match and get beaten in that department."_

"_HA," Nathan snickered, "Or maybe, Mrs. I'm in charge, didn't want to feel weak and powerless to Mr. Awesome in the hay,"_

"_Oh right, if I wanted, I could have you begging for some right now and right here," Brooke half joked._

"_Psht, you wish Davis, if I wanted, I could have you trying to pay me to give you some." Nathan countered, smirking._

_Brooke then stepped closer and pushed Nathan against the wall, she brought her lips really close to his ear and let him feel her hot breath on it, knowing from talks with Haley, that was his weak spot._

_Nathan was shocked at her actions and felt his heart flutter feeling her breath on his ear lobe, that gesture always drove him insane._

"_Brooke what- what are you doing to me," Nathan stuttered._

"_Ha, what now Mr. Awesome," she smirked as she pulled away, much to Nathan's dismay._

Thier drunken kiss...

"_A-are you ready Brooke," Nathan laughed, as he pretended to drop her a few times, causing Brooke to squeal and grab him tighter._

"_Drop her, Drop her!" their drunken friends cheered._

_Nathan smiled at Brooke letting go of her, and Brooke shrieked as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, bringing him down with her. He was now on top of her on the couch. Which they found very hysterical, as they both laughed uncontrollably._

_She stopped laughing when she saw that Nathan had, she looked into his eyes, and he stared back at her._

_Nathan couldn't help it, he saw the sexy Brooke under him, staring at him, and he lowered his mouth and covered hers. This kiss had even more hunger in it then the last, and Brooke loved it!_

_This kiss was even better then the last; they didn't even hear the cheers of their drunken friends as they pulled each other closer not breaking the kiss._

To the memorable day at the beach, from which came a picture he would never be able to throw away...

_Nathan turned to Brooke, "Brooke, race you to that stand over there,"_

_She looked at him, "Um I don't know… GO," she yelled as she took of running, leaving the confused Nathan behind._

"_Hey!" he yelled after her, as he ran after her, "NO Fair!"_

_Nathan caught up to her in no time, Brooke stuck out her foot causing him to trip, and go crashing to the floor, Brooke laughed as she tried getting ahead, but Nathan who was now on his stomach on the ground, grabbed her left foot, causing her to fall too._

_She squealed as Nathan crawled up closer and pinned her down, "Cheater!" he yelled into her ear._

_She, who was on her stomach too, elbowed him playfully, causing him to back away as she got up and ran the last few steps to the stand._

_She jumped up and down and did a little victory dance, "Loser, loser, loser," she teased, "I win, I win, whattya gonna do loser,"_

_Nathan pouted, "I'm not playing with you anymore," he said mocking a twelve year old boy, "You cheat,"_

"_Aw, poor Nathan," she laughed as she jumped on his back._

"_Oh shit, it feels like I'm carrying a baby elephant," Nathan teased as he piggybacked her._

"_Oh no you didn't," she shrieked, as she tickled him causing him to fall on the ground, she sat on top of him, as he was on his back, "now drop and give me twenty," she scowled teasingly._

"_Wow that's the biggest punishment ever,"_

"_With me on top," she added, and laughed as he did twenty push-ups with her sitting on his back._

And the day Brooke asked him out...

"_Nathan the kiss we almost shared this afternoon, and the kiss we did share at the party, do they mean something to you?"_

"_What… uh…"_

"_Cause I know they mean something to me," She said nervously, not sure if she really wanted to do this._

"_They do," he said hopefully, then noticed how he sounded, "I mean… oh,"_

"_Nathan, would you be interested in taking me out," she asked all in one breath, regretting it the second it left her mouth, now if he said no, she would die of embarrassment._

Or thier first date...

"_That's not fair, boys are such pigs, they eat all they want and don't gain an ounce, while girls gain weight just looking at food!" Brooke complained pouting._

_Nathan snickered, "Don't let it get you bitter," he saw her expressions, "C'mon Brooke you won't get fat, and gaining some weight won't hurt you at all,"_

_She still sulked._

"_You know you waaaan' it," he said mocking the miracle whip commercial, while Brooke watched painfully as he put a piece of chocolate cake in his mouth teasingly._

"_Ok fine," she gave in, and pointed to the chocolate cake._

_He took a spoonful and brought it to her lips. She grinned as she opened her mouth and took it from him. Then picked up the spoon from the pie's plate, and took a piece, feeding it to him._

_For the rest of the time, they ended up laughing as they fed the food to each other getting everyone's attention around them._

"_Oh Shit Brooke," Nathan said suddenly._

"_What's wrong?" Brooke panicked._

"_I think… you gained one tenth of an ounce."_

_Brooke gaped, and hit him with her purse, "Oh god Nathan,"_

"_No seriously," he said with mock seriousness, "Your bloating by the second, we gotta hurry before we can't get you out of that door,"_

"_I hate you," Brooke squealed laughing, as she got up after Nathan paid, and she started to walk away from him._

Nathan tried to brush them away, begging them to leave his mind, but they wouldn't leave him. He could feels Haley's expectant look.

He could feel everyones eyes burn into him.

"I..." Nathan began.

_"Your the Scott that holds my heart... now and forever,"_

_"And then I met you, and it was so different between us, there was teasing, flirting and everything... and then I fell for you, without even noticing I was ever falling. Our date, it was so wonderful, it was so perfect, I don't know how to explain, but I love you Nathan,"_

_"It's okay Nathan, as long as things turn out good for us in the end, it doesn't matter,"_

"_Nathan I don't want to be without you, I don't want anyone but you,"_

"_I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just saw you sleeping so peacefully, and it was so nice having you so close, I couldn't get myself to wake you, I knew you would get up and go back to Haley,"_

"_Nathan, you can't marry Haley, I don't care you just can't. I love you so much!" _

I...

Before Nathan could finish, the church doors creaked open loudly.

Everyone turned to look.

Brooke?" Nathan gasped.

**A/n Sorry for the long flashbacks, but I find that they add to the emotional ordeal. **

**Anyways, is Brooke back? Where was she? Why didn't she come back? What will happen of this wedding? Will Nathan still go through with it? What's going on??**

**R&R !**


	38. Chapter 38

His eyes had to be playing games with his head. He had thought of Brooke so much, and tried to imagine her in place of Haley so badly, that now he was seeing things. He was seeing Brooke, standing at the door of the church, looking in nervously.

Nathan shook his head slightly, but she didn't disappear like he feared she would.

_But it couldn't really be happening? Brooke couldn't really be there. This had to be a dream. Nathan was dreaming._

Nathan didn't move, he didn't even breathe. He felt like he was part of a picture, everything was frozen around him.

_That face._

Those big beautiful eyes that looked around the room nervously, that cute little nose… and those lips, Nathan's eyes were glued to her face; he wanted to remember ever detail of her face before the illusion broke. _Had he died? Had he had died there at the alter, and now was up in heaven?_

No words could describe the feeling in his chest, he felt like it would rip open to all the hammering and thumping. His eyes shut closed, a faint smile on his lips. A feeling that had been absent for the last year finally washed through him, what that feeling was, he couldn't explain.

_Brooke Davis._

"Brooke!" Nathan heard yelling and he opened his eyes with a start, to see people gather around her, hiding her from his eyes. He was in a daze, and he only vaguely saw Karen, Peyton, Lucas, Haley amongst others swarm her in tears, happiness, shock and excitement.

But Nathan hadn't moved. He stood glued to his spot at the alter.

_Brooke Davis._

He had dreamed of her so much, dreamed of seeing her, of everyone seeing her, this couldn't be real. He could hear loud voices in a distance, not really hearing them at all. One thought.

_Brooke Davis._

She wasn't really there. She would've run to him the second she entered if she had been. There eyes would've connected, and she would've smiled the smile that had only been for him. She would've pushed away from everyone else to reach him, she would've-…

"Brooke, oh my god Brooke, how… how did this happen, Brooke I fucking cried every night, how the fuck did you… oh my god Brooke!" Nathan finally snapped out of his daze to find Peyton throwing her arms around Brooke in happiness, tears running down her cheeks, as she buried her head in Brooke shoulder.

"Brooke, where did you go? We missed you so much Brooke, I missed you so much, Brooke where did you go?" Karen demanded, hugging the closest thing to a daughter that she'd ever had, tightly against her.

"Brooke, I can't believe you're here. I hoped, and I prayed, and I dreamed that you'd come back, but I never thought you would. I missed you so much Brooke, I never want you out of my sight ever again, I love you," Lucas muttered teary eyed, as he pulled Brooke against his chest, "I love you Cheery," He whispered sadly.

Nathan watched as they turn by turn pulled Brooke towards them, as they said the words his lips couldn't, as they said the words he needed to know, had longed to know. Everyone crowded her, never giving her a chance to speak, too happy to think, too shocked to listen, and too overwhelmed to wait.

Finally, she pulled away from everyone, and for the first time, looked towards him. Their eyes finally meeting; but it was too much for Nathan, this really couldn't be happening. Brooke Davis could not really be there, he had dreamt her coming back so many times, and he couldn't bring himself to rile his emotions up so high that it would kill to be disappointed. He wouldn't be able to handle waking up in his bed and realizing it was all just a dream.

She held his gaze as a slight smile built up on her lips, but it wasn't the one. It wasn't the one he longed to see. The one that was meant for him…

"Nate," She whispered.

And when those words left her lips, a single tear escaped his eye;

_It was really her._

_Brooke Davis._

"_Oh,_" A deep cry left his lips, and he stumbled back toward the stage and into a sitting position. Brooke reached for his arm in support.

Her hand connected with his arm, and that simple touch was enough.

_It was like an electricity shock had been sent through him, but it was the best shock of his life. It was better then anything he had ever felt in his life, the feeling in his heart the second she touched him was as if he had been slowly suffocating and suddenly, finally, he was free._

_His heart was bursting with how fast it was suddenly beating. It hadn't beaten that fast for over a year now. The effect Brooke had on his heart, how fast she managed to make it race with the simplest touch, or glance, was messed up._

"Nate, are you okay?" She asked concerned, her forehead crinkling up in worry and Nathan couldn't help it, he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her onto him, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and burying his face in her chest as he burst out crying.

He didn't care that there was a church full of people staring at him.

He didn't care that he was crying like no guy in front of an audience should.

But what he did care about was that Brooke had stiffened in his arms slightly. It wasn't the way it should've been, she didn't give away and mould into him completely, she held back, hugging him comfortingly.

But that wasn't able to stop him, to calm him.

He didn't know how long he cried. He cried for every single day that had passed without getting to see her face. He cried for every single day he had thought she was dead, and he'd never see her again. He cried for the day he had seen her jump into the water. He cried for the day he had told her to get out of his life. And he cried for _them._ For everything that had ever separated them, for everything that had always kept them apart and at odds. He cried for all their misunderstandings, for all their tears. He just unleashed all the tears that had built up and never really been let out, even when he had thought he was done crying over her.

Brooke pulled away from him, her soft hand on his cheek as she brushed the tears off his cheek, "Nathan Scott, did you really just _cry?_" She exclaimed teasingly, a hint of awe in her eyes.

Haley moved forward, but Nathan couldn't look away from the girl in front of him. His memory of her didn't do her justice; she was so much more beautiful in the flesh. Those dimples as deep and enticing as ever, those eyes dancing with emotion, and those always slightly pouting lips, a shiver ran through Nathan's spine.

_I love you._

He was the happiest he could've ever been, he wanted to jump around, to yell in happiness… but then, Brooke did something that knocked the wind out of him, she took his hand and lead him to Haley, grabbing her hand as well,

"I can't believe I almost missed my best friends wedding!"

**A/n Some might've noticed that I deleted many chapters off this story, and that's because I've planned to rewrite them again with a different storyline. Because I didn't like where I had taken it, and didn't think I did justice to the first bit. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this new approach more, and hopefully we can bring this story back from the dead. Lol.**

**Well, missed you guys, and now that I'm back hopefully we can get things running smoothly again. **

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't too long, but this was a little tester before I get back into it. Let's see the response I get. And hopefully I'll be continuing with a much longer update! Please R e v i e w ! srsly! (L)**


End file.
